Les vampires du destin
by sorciere noire
Summary: Un piège, une vengeance, et voilà Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy plus tout à fait les mêmes. Au milieu se trouve un Gryffondor qui ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, si seulement quelqu'un pouvait venir l'aider et les remettre sur la bonne voie.
1. Ne pars pas ce soir

Comme on le dit parfois, fontaine je ne boirais pas de ton eau, et bien pour une fois je publie une fiction qui n'est pas écrite au présent. Ceci est un threesome Severus, Harry, Lucius. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture. Biz sorcière noire. Cette fic est corrigée par RosedeVelours, merci à elle de prendre en charge ce travail pas si facile que ça.

.

1 Ne pars pas ce soir !

-Par toutes les gargouilles de l'enfer ! S'exclama Harry Potter en pestant contre son chaudron qui bouillonnait trop vivement. C'est quoi qu'on doit ajouter à cette foutue potion qui ne lui servirait jamais à rien ? C'est pas possible ça ! Il n'arriverait jamais à faire une potion convenablement décidément c'est pas son truc ça !

Le Gryffondor jeta un œil vers son professeur. Ouf ! Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, il était penché sur un rouleau de parchemin qu'il essayait de déchiffrer en faisant une grimace de concentration, se demandant sûrement si ce qui était écrit était bien le fait d'un cornichon qui suivait ses cours ou d'un invertébré analphabète.

Le jeune homme feuilleta son livre à toute vitesse sans faire de bruit et chercha désespérément un moyen de redonner à sa potion plus que douteuse un aspect plus près de ce quelle devait être d'ordinaire. C'est-à-dire un beau vert horrible, genre vase de mare gluante.

Ah ! Ça y est, il avait trouvé. Il devait ajouter un peu de poudre de limaces pilées. Beurk ! Où est-ce que Snape allait chercher des trucs pareils ? C'est dégoûtant !

Harry regarda sa potion redevenir normale et soupira soulagé. Cette fois-ci pas de Hermione pour l'aider, ses deux amis lui battaient froid en ce moment, un petit désaccord entre eux concernant ses fréquentations, Bah ! Ça leur passera ! Il n'allait quand même pas se prendre la tête pour ça, il fréquentait qui il voulait après tout.

Le professeur Snape ordonna aux élèves de cesser immédiatement l'exercice qu'ils avaient eu largement le temps de terminer, et pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas fini ce serait un T comme troll. Dans sa classe on ne lambinait pas, on travaillait ! Enfin pour ceux qui avaient un cerveau, pour les autres se serait plus difficile pour ne pas dire impossible.

Harry rangea ses affaires dans son sac, apporta comme les autres sa fiole remplie de potion sur le bureau du professeur qui lui lança un regard noir et furibond, et repartit vers sa chambre que Dumbledore lui avait instauré d'autorité pour, soit disant, ne pas ennuyer ses camarades quand il rentrait le soir tard après les entraînements qu'il devait endurer.

Bon c'était peut-être un peu vrai, reconnut le jeune sorcier. En attendant celui-ci ne prit pas le chemin de sa chambre, non, pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il aille dans le sens opposé. L'ébouriffé aux yeux verts émeraude ne quitta pas les cachots, et non ! Il entra dans un appartement plus grand et un peu plus sombre aussi, un appartement situé près de la classe de potions.

Harry lâcha son sac sur un canapé de couleur foncée, suivi de sa robe et de sa baguette. Puis, épuisé par sa journée de cours, il s'assit et étira ses jambes sur la petite table qui se trouvait devant lui tout en fermant les yeux.

Un bruit violent lui indiqua que le maître des lieux venait de rentrer. La porte claqua et fit tressaillir les murs, heureusement que Poudlard était solide sur ses fondations sinon voilà longtemps que le château ressemblerait à un champ de ruine, et tout ça grâce à un seul homme. Et quel homme !

Son humeur ne semblait pas au beau fixe ce soir, pensa Harry. Qu'était-il encore arrivé ? Était-ce qu'un élève l'avait agacé ou Dumbledore l'avait encore obligé à faire un truc pas possible ? Celui-là, avec son air de ne pas y toucher, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs, au nez un peu busqué mais séduisant au possible lança des injures tout bas contre un Gryffondor un peu trop séducteur et enjôleur pour son propre bien. Bon sang ! Il venait de passer deux heures et tout ça dans sa classe à réprimer une envie impérieuse de se jeter sur son jeune amant pour assouvir un besoin de sexe vraiment urgent.

Harry ne bougea pas de sa place et n'ouvrit même pas les yeux en sentant un courant d'air et une robe noire le frôler, ainsi qu'un parfum de plantes et de potions se répandre jusqu'à ses narines. Juste un sourire agaçant pour l'homme qui se postait devant lui.

-Retire tes pieds de là, Potter, n'as-tu donc aucune considération pour mes meubles ? Rugit la voix douce et tant aimée de Severus Snape, une espèce de chauve-souris noire des cachots en voie de disparition.

-Suis fatigué, moi ! Rétorqua le Gryffondor en soufflant.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas dans mon cours que tu as pris de la peine, ta potion était juste bonne à empoisonner quelqu'un et encore, je me demande si elle serait vraiment efficace même pour ça, c'est pour dire !

-Hey ! J'ai fait des efforts, je te signale ! Rouspéta Harry en ouvrant les yeux cette fois-ci.

-Enlève tes pieds, Harry !

-Là ! Je les enlève, tu es satisfait ?

-Non ! Répondit l'homme abruptement en jetant lui aussi sa robe sur le canapé près de celle d'Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai eu une envie folle de t'embrasser pendant tout le cours ce soir et toi tu as joué à l'indifférent.

-D'où ta mauvaise humeur je suppose ? Mais tu peux admettre que ton vœu était irréalisable ? Tu ne peux tout de même pas m'embrasser devant la classe au complet Severus !

-Quoi ! Et si je leur jette un sort d'oubliette après, qui s'en souciera ?

-Tu sais que Dumbledore le saura !

-Ouais ! Râla de mauvaise foi le beau et ténébreux maître des potions. Mais là, maintenant, on n'est plus en classe, personne ne nous regarde et Albus peut bien aller se faire pendre.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à la demande déguisée. Non, il avait une meilleure idée. Dans un geste lent et calculé il retira un par un les boutons de sa chemise. Toujours lentement il en écarta les pans, la retira, et se caressa voluptueusement le torse en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Snape déglutit, le morveux le provoquait, il allait le rendre fou ! L'homme énervé mais subjugué ne quitta pas du regard le corps d'Harry qui se touchait si sensuellement.

Le jeune sorcier continua sur sa lancée et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il enleva et qu'il balança au loin après avoir retiré ses chaussures d'un sort. Harry taquin posa sa main sur son érection emprisonnée dans son boxer en fermant les yeux, ce qui amena immanquablement un grognement de la part de Severus Snape qui en perdit toutes retenues.

-Viens ici ! Demanda Snape d'une voix altérée par le désir puissant qui le brûlait et le taraudait, sans parler de la raideur insupportable qui battait dans son caleçon et ce depuis des heures.

Harry se leva heureux que Severus ait toujours du désir pour lui, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et l'homme en était aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour, et lui aussi d'ailleurs ! Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible, qu'ils puissent s'aimer aussi intensément, aussi fougueusement.

-Tu veux juste un baiser ou autre chose ? Susurra le Gryffondor contre l'oreille de son amant.

-Je veux tout de toi, chéri. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout ! Ajouta le maître des potions en se déshabillant prestement pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde. Pas question de passer une minute de plus frustré à cause de toi et de ton corps insupportablement excitant qui me toise à longueur de journée.

Harry le regarda faire, le jeune homme admira le Serpentard, sa carrure puissante que parcouraient de fines cicatrices que les potions et onguents n'avaient pu faire disparaître. Des cicatrices que Severus avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui laisser voir, comme quelque chose de honteux et d'infâme. Non mais quelle idée ! C'était bien de lui de croire qu'il allait faire une grimace de dégoût en voyant ces marques sur son corps remarquable.

Une taille bien dessinée et des fesses, hum ! Charmantes. Des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient là en ce moment devant les yeux et qui le rendaient ténébreux et mystérieux, et ses jambes par Merlin ! Longues et musclées et sa virilité hardiment dressée qui n'attendait qu'une main ou une bouche caressante pour prendre soin d'elle.

Le Gryffondor se laissa faire quand son compagnon l'embrassa avec ardeur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la langue impatiente du maître des potions qui le dévora, qui le bouffa, qui lui fit l'amour avec sa langue, qui lui fit perdre la tête à un point que c'en n'était pas possible.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent sans souffle. Harry reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et ses mains s'agrippèrent dans son dos pour se retenir de tomber.

Severus Snape n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre son lit avec son Gryffondor pendu contre lui, le canapé ferait l'affaire après tout. L'homme prit place sur ledit canapé et attira sur ses cuisses un jeune homme qui ne perdit pas de temps et qui s'empala derechef sur le membre tout juste lubrifié par la semence qui suintait en petites perles transparentes.

Le râle d'agonie que poussa Severus Snape tant les sensations étaient puissantes retentit dans tout l'appartement. Des portraits quelque peu pudiques détournèrent la tête en criant au scandale tandis que d'autres allèrent se promener pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux amants qui ne voyaient plus ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Harry prit appui sur les épaules de Snape et se dégagea complètement puis replongea sur le sexe en rejetant la tête en arrière, dans un souffle d'extase électrisant le maître des potions qui pétrit ses fesses au galbe parfait. L'homme les écarta et les rapprocha de ses deux mains tout en laissant Harry monter et descendre sur sa verge. L'effet était dévastateur, affreusement ravageur.

Le ventre du mangemort se mouilla d'un liquide poisseux et chaud qui jaillit sur lui par saccade. Le sexe d'Harry fermement pressé sur la peau frémissante, il jouit violemment en griffant l'homme sur ses flancs à la peau si sensible. Mais Severus, sous le feu de l'action, ne sentit pas la douleur. Le jeune sorcier soupira, son cœur étourdi de tant de plaisir.

L'homme attrapa le Gryffondor par les hanches et accentua les va-et-vient profondément, en perdant le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Ses bourses se contractèrent sous le plaisir qui arriva en vague et qui gicla dans le corps du jeune sorcier qui mordillait le cou de Severus qui en gémissait de satisfaction.

Le Serpentard, sans quitter son amant qu'il tenait solidement contre lui, se leva et rejoignit sa chambre d'allure austère et fonctionnelle que le jeune homme avait déjà commencé à transformer. Une cape qui traînait, une chemise sur le dossier de la chaise déposée là à la hâte, des livres et des rouleaux de parchemins par-ci par-là. Un morceau de la vie d'Harry qui se dispersait dans ses appartements et qui lui rappelait constamment qu'il était l'amant d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans.

Snape repoussa d'un geste vif les draps pour le déposer tendrement sur son lit et s'allongea à ses côtés en jetant sur leurs corps un sort de nettoyage puis le reprit entre ses bras pour le serrer bien fort contre lui.

Stupide Gryffondor ! Pensa Severus Snape. Il en était dépendant à un tel point que parfois, savoir que Voldemort était encore en vie lui faisait peur. Le lord était de plus en plus nerveux en ce moment et Severus pensait que la bataille se précisait, pourtant rien ne transpirait dans les rangs des mangemorts, même Lucius ne savait rien de ce qui ce tramait, c'était pour dire !

Snape poussa un rugissement de colère quand la marque des ténèbres sur son bras le brûla En parlant du méchant ! Ricana le mangemort ironique. Pourquoi l'appelait-il à cette heure ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas vus hier pour une réunion ! Que se passait-il encore !

-Il ne te laissera jamais tranquille Severus, il t'a fait venir à lui presque tous les soirs de la semaine, n'y va pas cette fois, je t'en prie ! Ne pars pas ce soir.

-Je dois y aller sinon il aura des soupçons et Lucius devra faire de même, peut-être apprendrons-nous quelque chose d'intéressant, qui sait !

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry en serrant le maître des potions un peu plus fort contre lui. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment ce soir.

-Laisse-moi me lever mon amour, il faut que j'y aille et avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte je serai revenu auprès de toi.

-Severus, j'ai peur pour toi, Voldemort est fourbe et traître, tu ne sais jamais à quoi t'attendre avec lui, un jour il saura que tu le trahis et il ne te le pardonnera pas.

-Je sais, mais en attendant ce jour n'est pas arrivé, répondit le professeur qui pria pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

L'homme se dégagea des bras de son jeune amant et se leva prestement avant qu'un accès de faiblesse ne le refasse se recoucher près de ce corps si exquis qu'il aimait à en perdre la raison. Severus Snape s'habilla, enfila sa cape, embrassa Harry langoureusement et sortit de la chambre sans entendre les paroles que Harry murmura.

-Ne pars pas ce soir !


	2. Les deux ombres

2 Les deux ombres.

Lucius Malfoy, majestueux, racé et magnifique, ses longs cheveux blonds serrés par un lacet de cuir, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire qu'une multitude de boutons fermaient sur le devant s'avança dans la grande salle où trônait Voldemort. La salle aux proportions moyennes se situait au milieu du manoir du lord des ténèbres.

Un manoir obscur, situé en Angleterre, protégé par toutes sortes de sorts que le mage avait lui-même mis en place afin d'y être bien à l'abri. Aucune chance que les aurors viennent le chercher ici, et puis s'ils le pouvaient il faudrait encore qu'ils en aient le courage et ça c'était encore à démontrer.

L'homme l'avait fait demander de toute urgence pour il ne savait quelle raison. Lucius Malfoy hésita sur le seuil, son pas se fit incertain mais il ne flancha pas, ses sens lui disaient qu'il se passait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça. Bon pas la peine de tergiverser le problème sera toujours là, pensa-t-il. Autant en finir et savoir ce qui ce tramait ici.

Le blond avança d'un pas, puis deux, et bien qu'il ait envie de faire demi-tour il marcha fièrement, la tête haute. Des souffles se relâchèrent autour de lui. Des souffles qui se demandaient si le mangemort allait oser s'enfuir ou affronter le seigneur noir.

Des lâches !

Ses yeux gris scrutateurs essayèrent de deviner ce que Voldemort avait encore combiné comme ignominie. Pas un des visages autour de lui ne laissa transparaître un quelconque signe, un seul lui serait venu en aide mais il n'était pas là, où se trouvait donc Severus ? Avait-il était écarté ou avait-il subit un autre destin ?

Des foutus lâches, les autres ! Voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Le blond sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit derrière son dos des mangemorts se mouvoir silencieusement et se placer devant les portes pour en bloquer les entrées afin d'éviter toute fuite de sa part. Le Serpentard savait maintenant avec certitude que c'était après lui qu'on en voulait, il ne savait pas encore pourquoi avec exactitude bien qu'il en avait une petite idée, mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre.

-Avance, Lucius, susurra le lord un peu trop poliment. Il faut que je te fasse part d'une chose que je viens d'apprendre.

Lucius s'arrêta devant Voldemort dont les yeux l'examinaient et attendit une explication qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Pas un bruit ne troubla le silence, tous attendaient que l'homme au regard rouge s'exprime. Les mangemorts qui jalousaient Malfoy jubilaient tandis que les autres, craintifs, n'osaient se porter à son secours, ils ne tenaient pas à subir son sort.

Tous des lâches ! Il avait bien raison, le fier Serpentard.

-Lucius, mon ami, reprit Voldemort en se levant prestement de son fauteuil. Je viens d'apprendre par une de mes connaissances dont je tairai le nom, que deux de mes plus fidèles serviteurs ont plus d'affinités avec l'ordre du phénix qu'avec moi. Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Jédusor sans attendre forcément une réponse.

Lucius Malfoy ne montra pas sa surprise, son visage resta stoïque et impénétrable, pourtant sa tête travaillait à toute vitesse.

-Or, il s'avère, reprit le mage noir, que mes plus fidèles lieutenants sont Severus et toi, Lucius. J'ai foi en l'homme qui m'a rapporté ces informations, ajouta Voldemort dont les yeux se plissaient pour essayer de deviner les sentiments de Malfoy qui ne laissa rien transparaître et qui ferma son cerveau à toute intrusion.

Deux mangemorts solides s'approchèrent du Serpentard lui enlevèrent sa baguette et l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras. Le blond se dégagea violemment, personne n'avait le droit de poser ses mains sur lui, mais il n'essaya pas de se sauver pour autant. Il savait qu'il était perdu d'avance, que sa maigre couverture venait de partir en éclat et qu'il allait subir un châtiment très douloureux.

Le blond, étonné, qui s'attendait à recevoir des doloris et autres de la baguette de son maître dont la cruauté n'était plus à prouver, sursauta quand il entendit le lord noir ordonner aux mangemorts de le conduire dans une geôle située au fin fond des oubliettes du manoir.

Très dignement, il les suivit. Il n'y avait pas de fuite possible et il le savait, tous étaient aux alertes au cas où il tenterait une sortie. Les hommes descendirent des escaliers un peu raides, traversèrent moult couloirs étroits et après qu'un de ces miséreux ait ouvert la porte épaisse, ils le jetèrent dedans et refermèrent aussitôt comme si le diable était à l'intérieur.

En fait, les deux gardiens n'avaient pas tort.

Lucius se redressa et frotta ses robes d'un geste négligeant, comme s'il se trouvait dans son salon à prendre le thé. Un petit fenestron fermé de grosses barres de fer laissait passer un clair de lune. Oh ! À peine, juste de quoi regarder où il mettait ses pieds et à voir un peu devant lui.

-Ne bouge pas Lucius, lui ordonna une voix située à quelques pas sur le côté. Ne fais plus un geste, ne bouges même pas le petit doigt.

-Severus !

-Bien sûr ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Pourquoi je ne dois pas bouger ? Demanda l'homme qui se tendit en entendant l'avertissement pressant dans la voix de son ami.

-Regarde devant toi et tu comprendras.

Le blond obéit, il habitua petit à petit ses yeux à la faible clarté de la cellule et vit deux silhouettes qui les toisaient Severus et lui. Le Serpentard frissonna, l'un des deux hommes debout devant eux le regardait en souriant tandis que l'autre ne quittait pas Severus des yeux. Lucius eut l'impression que le maître des potions et lui étaient devenus des proies et ça lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Une impression qui grandissait de seconde en seconde et qui envahissait son esprit et son corps.

-Tu as compris ?

-Oui, répondit Lucius Malfoy.

Bien sûr qu'il avait compris ! Un teint pâle, des canines luisantes et un peu trop longues à son goût, une beauté à vous couper le souffle, une prestance fière, un regard rouge envoûtant. Les deux hommes à la vue perçante ne lâchèrent pas Severus et Lucius des yeux.

Des vampires envoyés par le lord là dans la geôle avec eux, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Voldemort leur avait prévu la pire des punitions, celles qu'il réservait à ses pires ennemis.

Severus Snape observa Lucius, les traits de celui-ci s'affaissèrent, son souffle s'accéléra légèrement, le blond connaissait la sentence, le verdict était sans appel. Mort par morsure et emprisonnement dans la cellule jusqu'à ce que lui ou Lucius s'entretuent à leur réveil quand la soif de sang se ferait sentir.

-Messieurs, nous ne sommes pas là pour écouter vos palabres, murmura l'un des vampires d'une voix séduisante qui faisait penser à un boa constrictor qui allait vous hypnotiser avant de vous avaler. Ni pour passer notre temps à nous toiser, se moqua-t-il. Nous avons un travail à accomplir et nous aimerions le faire au plus vite.

-Allons-nous devoir nous battre pour parvenir à nos fins ou allez-vous vous laisser faire bien gentiment ? Questionna l'autre vampire avec un sourire narquois et railleur envers les deux Serpentards.

-Je pense que nous allons vous donner du fil à retordre mon ami et moi, rétorqua Snape qui savait pourtant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à un vampire, sans parler de deux dont les forces étaient décuplées.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, Severus, approuva le blond.

-D'accord, comme vous voulez, c'est vous qui voyez ! Mais le résultat sera le même vous allez mourir, riposta un des vampires, celui qui ne quittait pas Severus Snape des yeux et qui évaluait déjà la capacité du mangemort à se défendre.

-Nous le savons mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de combattre ce à quoi nous sommes destinés, répondit l'homme aux éternelles robes noires.

-Avez-vous un dernier souhait messieurs, avant de mourir ? Demanda l'un des deux hommes au regard étincelant.

Lucius Malfoy en avait un, bien sûr qu'il en avait un, un espoir secret, un désir qui le poursuivait depuis des années mais qui resterait au fond de son cœur. Une fois, rien qu'une fois sentir ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, sentir sa langue caresser la sienne, prendre possession de sa bouche et en goûter sa saveur. Pourtant il se tut, l'aimer en silence c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, pensa-t-il en regardant Severus de ses yeux gris et tristes.

Les deux vampires avec une rapidité de mouvement jamais vu se jetèrent chacun sur un des Serpentards. Les deux amis unis dans le même pétrin se défendirent avec l'énergie du désespoir, sans leur baguette ils n'eurent aucune chance et même s'ils l'avaient eu ils ne savaient pas s'ils auraient eu le dessus tant les deux créatures en face d'eux étaient habiles et fortes.

La bataille entre les quatre hommes fut cruelle, tous les coups étaient permis dans la petite cellule où Severus et Lucius n'étaient à l'abri nulle part, même pas pour reprendre un hypothétique souffle. Un dernier souffle de vie avant de sombrer comme des ombres, comme des morts qu'ils seraient bientôt.

Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape se battaient avec courage et ténacité, mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre des créatures de la nuit qui avaient la magie avec eux et la force vampirique ? Rien, et ils le savaient.

Après une heure de rude bataille Severus se retrouva à terre, éreinté, en sueur et en sang. Sa respiration laborieuse soulevait difficilement sa poitrine. Le professeur de potions n'en pouvait plus, il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait mais l'autre restait plus fort. Du coin de l'œil il vit Lucius encore debout face à l'autre mais il n'était pas dans un bel état lui non plus.

Le vampire releva Snape comme s'il soulevait un enfant et le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur du cachot. L'homme blessé sentit l'humidité passer à travers sa robe qui pendouillait lamentablement sur ses épaules. D'un geste vif le vampire l'arracha et la jeta au loin puis ses doigts impatients déchirèrent la chemise qui rejoignit la robe.

Le vampire avait soif, le combat avait attisé son envie de s'enivrer du liquide rouge qui circulait dans le corps du mangemort. Il tenait solidement le brun contre le mur d'une main. Sa bouche sécréta de la salive en sentant la veine de l'homme pulser rapidement, il entendit le doux bruit du cœur qui battait encore dans la poitrine de sa victime.

La créature posa sa main libre sur ce cœur qui envoyait le sang dans l'artère qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre. Snape se raidit quand son meurtrier se pencha vers lui et plongea son nez dans son cou, son cœur s'accéléra encore plus quand il sentit des crocs griffer sa peau et des mains le tenir fortement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Le maître des potions savait qu'il allait mourir pendant quelques heures pour revenir transformé. Pourtant là il pensait à Harry, son Harry, son amour. Harry qui devrait défaire le mage noir sans lui parce qu'il serait mort de la main de Lucius. Parce que oui, il ne se défendrait pas quand Lucius le tuera sous la soif de sang exigeante qu'ils auront quand ils se réveilleront dans ce maudit cachot.

Snape se crispa quand son tourmenteur enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge, il ne cria pas quand l'homme aspira son sang avec frénésie dans des bruits de succions insupportables. Severus s'accrocha à la cape de son assassin, ses genoux flanchèrent sa tête lui tourna et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement.

Le maître des potions revit dans ses yeux à demi-clos le sourire de son Griffondor quand ils venaient de faire l'amour, il le revit le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, il vit ses yeux brillants lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il était heureux d'être avec lui. Harry qui lui avait tant apporté, Harry qui lui avait tant donné, ne plus le voir lui paraissait impensable et pourtant c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne le verrait plus et ça c'était le pire de tout.

Le sang continua de quitter son corps inexorablement, le vampire le soutint quand ses jambes glissèrent le long du mur, il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps. Severus Snape sourit au visage de son jeune amant qui flottait devant ses yeux, dans un chuchotement il prononça ce prénom tant aimé, Harry.

Le noir remplaça la lumière, son esprit s'engourdit puis plus rien.

Son corps tomba lentement sur le sol froid, les yeux grands ouverts fixèrent le plafond sans le voir, deux prunelles noires qui ne verraient plus jamais les choses comme elles étaient avant. Severus Snape était mort de la plus indigne, de la plus injuste des façons.

Lucius capitula lui aussi, voir Severus son ami de toujours l'amant qu'il n'aurait jamais étendu par terre l'anéantit. Le blond arrêta de combattre, et puis à quoi bon ! Il allait perdre.

Pendant que l'un des vampires croisa ses bras alors qu'un des mangemorts était étendu mort au bas de ses pieds, l'autre, celui que Lucius Malfoy venait de combattre, enleva d'un sort sa robe et sa chemise blanche qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Les canines éclatantes qu'il voyait poindre ne lui faisaient pas peur, c'était plutôt ce qui allait se passer ensuite, quand ils se réveilleraient, entre Severus et lui qui le perturbait salement.

Quand les crocs pénétrèrent sa carotide, le blond accolé contre le mur trembla de froid. Son sang chaud et épais fut sucé voluptueusement. Lui aussi, des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Son fils tout d'abord qu'il ne reverrait plus, son fils pour qui il aurait donné n'importe quoi. Sa femme qui était morte de ses propres mains, cette traîtresse, cette garce, ce monstre de cruauté qui prenait son plaisir en tuant des gens innocents.

Lucius Malfoy tomba à son tour, ses mains lâchèrent la cape du vampire qui le laissa s'écrouler à ses pieds. Les cheveux blonds du Serpentard formèrent une tâche claire sur le sol de la cellule. Le brun et le blond gisaient à moitié dévêtus, complètement exsangues l'un contre l'autre, la transformation allait pouvoir commencer dans quelques heures et avec elle les affres d'une autre bataille pour un sang vital.

Les deux vampires qui venaient de se nourrir frappèrent contre la porte du cachot et sortirent aussitôt qu'un mangemort leur ouvrit. Le gardien eut un bref recul en voyant leurs canines encore luisantes de sang et puis, sans état d'âmes pour Snape et Malfoy, il referma la porte en bois cloutée sur les deux corps qui se trouvaient allongés sur la saleté du sol de la geôle.

-Sont-ils morts ? Questionna d'une voix dure Voldemort quand les deux vampires se présentèrent devant lui pour rendre des comptes.

-Bel et bien mort pour l'instant oui ! Annonça l'une des deux créatures en passant sa langue sur ses dents encore rougies du sang de sa victime.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous débarrassé d'eux, Voldemort ? Vous aviez là deux guerriers farouches qui n'ont pas rendu notre tâche facile.

-Trahison, je ne tolère pas ça, cracha le lord noir en s'asseyant.

-Il n'en reste pas moins que des hommes comme ça ne courent pas les rues et vous auriez mieux fait de les garder près de vous. Il vaut mieux connaître ses ennemis et les garder près de soi pour pouvoir les contrôler. Cela dit ce n'est plus un problème maintenant.

-En effet ce n'est plus un problème, vous pouvez partir messieurs, je ne vous retiens pas, dit doucereusement Voldemort qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des leçons sur ce qu'il devait faire de ses mangemorts quand ceux-ci le trahissaient.

Le manoir de Voldemort redevint calme, les mangemorts pour la plupart étaient repartis chez eux et les autres dormaient dans des quartiers qui leurs étaient réservés. La nuit se finit lentement sur le monde de la magie et une nouvelle journée allait commencer et apporter son lot de joie et de tristesse.

Harry se morfondait à Poudlard les cours de potion avaient été annulés pour la journée, il s'inquiétait pour Severus qui n'était pas rentré de sa réunion qui devait se tenir au manoir du foutu-lord-je-suis-fou. Voilà maintenant des heures qu'il l'attendait dans ses appartements et qu'il n'apparaissait toujours pas, là il s'inquiétait vraiment.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir partir Severus à ces réunions mais là il trouvait le temps beaucoup trop long. Ce n'était pas normal, il se passait quelque chose et ne pas savoir le rendait fou. Et merde ! Severus, où es-tu bordel ?

Le jeune homme se leva du fauteuil et marcha de long en large. Une impression de malaise s'installa en lui. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Sev, il en était sûr. Cette idée le tarabustait de plus en plus fort, il se le répétait en boucle dans sa tête sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et puis cette impression que les choses se précisaient, que tout allait se jouer dans les heures à venir le taraudait aussi.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi mais la bataille, celle qu'il attendait depuis des mois, celle pour laquelle il avait été formé se rapprochait. Le sorcier se rassit, épuisé nerveusement, ses yeux se fermèrent deux secondes puis s'ouvrirent de nouveau quand on frappa à la porte. Harry se leva et l'ouvrit d'un geste de la main.

-Pas encore rentré ? Demanda un Dumbledore pas étonné de trouver le Griffondor dans les quartiers du maître des potions.

Le fait que l'intransigeant et ténébreux Snape, qui ne tolérait personne chez lui et qui pourtant acceptait un gamin qu'il avait longtemps méprisé à occuper les lieux pendant son absence, ne frappait pas plus que ça Albus.

-Non, professeur. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Ça n'a jamais été aussi long ! Je veux dire, il m'aurait averti s'il y avait vraiment eu du danger de se rendre là-bas avant de partir tard hier. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il trouvait surprenant que Voldemort le fasse appeler plusieurs soirs de suite, moi aussi je trouvais ça surprenant. Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il ne reviendra pas, demanda Harry anxieux, ses beaux yeux verts suppliants regardant l'homme aux robes excentriques attendant un réconfort de sa part pour rassurer ses angoisses.

-Peut-être a-t-il eu une mission à effectuer, le tranquillisa le directeur qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Lui aussi était soucieux ce n'était pas normal cette absence prolongée. Son professeur était quand même parti hier soir, d'après ce qu'Harry lui avait appris, et il était déjà l'après-midi. Repose-toi Harry, inutile que tu l'attendes, il finira par revenir.

-Il ne rentrera pas Albus, j'ai la certitude que là il ne rentrera pas entier, il s'est passé un truc horrible.

-Laisse passer le reste de la journée, nous aviserons ce soir, répondit Dumbledore dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus tellement. L'angoisse d'Harry était palpable et envahissait la pièce de sa magie contrariée.

-Vous m'avertissez si vous apprenez des nouvelles ?

-Je n'y manquerai pas sois en sûr. Maintenant repose-toi, je dirai à Minerva que tu ne te rendras pas à son cours, c'est le dernier, d'ailleurs, de la journée que tu as je crois.

Le vieil homme s'en alla les épaules voutées, lui aussi pensait comme Harry. Il y avait eu un imprévu, une chose que le professeur de potions n'avait pas imaginé et là pas moyen de savoir quoi tant qu'il ne serait pas rentré, s'il rentrait naturellement.

Harry qui n'avait pas envie de dormir se rendit malgré tout dans la chambre de son amant et s'allongea sur le lit tout habillé tout en attirant vers lui l'oreiller de son amour pour s'imprégner de son parfum. Au bout d'un long très long moment ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et sa respiration régulière résonna entre les quatre murs de la pièce.


	3. Un combat vital

3 Un combat vital.

Severus Snape se réveilla deux jours plus tard, c'est un brouhaha infernal qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux bien malgré lui. Une faible lueur passait par la petite fenêtre aux épais barreaux, oh ! Pas de quoi pavoiser, c'était juste un rai de lumière mais suffisant pour s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours dans le cachot allongé par terre et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar.

Le maître des potions resta sur le sol humide et bien qu'il n'en sentait pas le froid il finit par se lever tellement ces incessants bourdonnements dans la tête lui arrachaient une grimace d'agacement. En y regardant de plus près il aperçut un énorme rat qui grignotait il ne savait quoi dans un coin de la cellule et là Snape se rendit compte que c'était les dents du rongeur qui provoquaient ce bruit insupportable.

Bien sûr ! Pensa-t-il. Tous ses sens s'étaient aiguisés au vu de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, vu ce en quoi ils avaient été transformés, son ami et lui. Des putains de vampires, et dont la vie n'allait pas être longue, non, ça c'était sûr avec ce qui les attendait !

Son regard se porta aussitôt sur Lucius qui était toujours allongé sur le sol. Même ainsi par terre le corps sale de son combat l'homme était beau, oui il était magnifique avec sa peau encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses cheveux qui formaient un halo des plus soyeux autour de sa tête.

Les cheveux blonds sur la terre battu de la geôle gardaient des traces de sang séché et étaient emmêlés au possible, ils n'en restaient pas moins superbes. Lucius Malfoy avait toujours été un bel homme mais là il était gracieux, époustouflant de sensualité, stupéfiant, viril et désirable au point que le maître des potions ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux.

Severus Snape admira la plastique du blond dénudé jusqu'à la taille et il ressentit comme un élan de désir brûler le bas de ses reins, par Salazar ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Se demanda-t-il subitement. Il n'avait jamais eu des pensées lubriques envers son ami, bien sûr il l'avait toujours trouvé admirable mais de là à le désirer ! L'homme sentit sa virilité faire des siennes et se gonfler dans son pantalon à son corps défendant.

Le professeur Snape occulta son désir avec difficulté et attendit que son ami se réveille. En attendant il remarqua plusieurs changements dans son propre corps comme par exemple sa capacité à entendre les bruits les plus infimes, le fait aussi de se sentir aussi bien, aussi fort, sa vue qui repérait la moindre petite chose et son cœur qui avait arrêté de battre.

En fait c'était ça qui le perturbait le plus, ne plus entendre son corps vivre, ne plus respirer. Mais malgré tout il vivait, il allait vivre pour Harry pour son amour qui devait l'attendre et qui devait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir. Il fallait qu'il le rassure qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien qu'il était là maintenant.

Severus Snape secoua la tête désappointé. Non il ne reviendrait pas vers lui, ils allaient mourir ici, Lucius et lui, dans cet endroit infect qui allait devenir leur tombeau. Il ne reverrait plus Harry, non, plus jamais.

L'homme ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il émanait de sa personne une telle puissance que c'en était surprenant, comme celle de son ami Lucius. Celui-ci d'ailleurs papillonna des yeux en grimaçant et se réveilla en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour empêcher le bruit de se répandre dans son cerveau.

-C'est quoi ce tintamarre diabolique ? Se demanda tout bas le blond. Qui se permettait de taper contre son crâne ? Salazar ! C'est horrible ce bruit ! Severus, gémit-il en se mettant debout et en étirant ses membres engourdis. C'est quoi ça ?

-Tes sens se sont développés, Lucius, le taquina Snape. Bienvenue dans le monde des vampires mon ami !

-Pas drôle si tu veux mon avis, répondit Malfoy en plongeant son regard gris dans celui du professeur qui déglutit sous l'intensité des perles orageuses qui le toisaient. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là ?

-Aucune idée, un jour ou deux ou peut-être plus, va savoir !

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Nous le savons tous les deux Lucius, répondit Snape le visage assombrit.

-Ouais ! Je devine ce que Voldemort a imaginé pour nous. Qu'allons-nous faire pour éviter ça…..

Subitement le blond renifla suspicieux et se rapprocha de Severus, une odeur lui titillait les narines depuis qu'il était réveillé. Une odeur entêtante et extrêmement dérangeante pour sa raison, une odeur de sexe qu'il n'avait pas senti avant et pour cause. L'odeur d'un autre homme se collait à la peau de Severus et pas celle du vampire qui l'avait mordu ça il en était sûr. Le parfum que Severus dégageait était plus subtil, plus enivrant…hum, oui, très capiteux. C'était un homme jeune à coup sûr qui avait laissé son empreinte sur son ami.

-C'est qui ? Interrogea le blond en haussant un sourcil soupçonneux.

-Quoi, c'est qui ? S'étonna Snape qui recula devant la mine pas très engageante du mangemort blond qui arborait un air de jalousie ridicule et totalement déplacé dans ce lieu. De quoi tu parles là ?

-L'homme avec qui tu fricotes ! L'homme avec qui tu as couché avant de venir ici ! L'accusa Malfoy en reniflant sans pudeur vers le torse de Severus.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, s'offusqua le brun devant la question personnelle de Lucius. Et puis il n'y a personne alors laisses tomber !

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu as un amant et je veux savoir qui il est. Merlin et Salazar ! Je veux savoir et je saurais !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend là ? S'insurgea outré Snape en reculant davantage. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'aie un amant ou pas ? Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

-Donc tu en as un ! Réponds ? Je veux savoir qui il est, enragea le blond qui perdit son self contrôle, chose très rare et d'ailleurs inhabituelle chez lui.

-Oui, ça te va là, j'en ai un et alors ? Tu n'es pas plus avancé maintenant espèce d'idiot ! Répondit le brun qui chercha à apaiser l'homme furieux qui était devant lui.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dis, pourquoi ? Se calma le blond instantanément maintenant qu'il avait sa réponse.

-Il est particulier pour moi, Lucius.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux ! Ricana le blond moqueur.

-Lui, je l'aime, Lucius. Il n'est pas qu'une passade dans ma vie et puis ça ne te regarde pas je te signale ! Alors arrête avec tes questions grotesques, s'irrita le professeur Snape. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a plus urgent en ce moment que ma vie amoureuse ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on est dans la merde !

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda encore Lucius qui ne voulait pas en démordre et qui voulait une réponse à tout prix.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Qu'est-ce que ça va te rapporter maintenant ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? De toute manière nous allons mourir alors quelle importance !

-Pas faux, comme tu dis nous allons mourir, mais si je te le dis tu me laisseras tranquille avec ça ensuite ? Soupira le ténébreux vampire.

-Promis Severus, plus de questions sur ça.

-Mon amant est… Harry, avoua le maître des potions après une petite hésitation.

-Potter ! Le Harry Potter ! Tu te fais Harry Potter le survivant ?

-Oui bon ça va ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Lucius.

L'homme blond fixa son ami plus minutieusement, il ressentit un désir vigoureux devant le regard noir et le corps légèrement musclé du maître des potions. Les hanches fines et bien dessinées et les jambes qu'il devinait longues sous le pantalon pourvoyaient grandement à l'envie qu'il avait de posséder ce corps. Son sexe aussi était de cet avis puisqu'il se redressa instantanément.

Lucius Malfoy se retourna vivement pour cacher son désir aux yeux de l'autre homme. Ils étaient amis, juste amis, il n'avait jamais été question de sexe entre eux. Quoi que là, il se mentait à lui-même, mettre Severus dans son lit ne lui déplairait pas. Il en avait déjà rêvé de son corps puissant contre le sien, de leurs souffles mêlés dans l'intimité de sa chambre, de caresses agréables et délicieuses.

Le posséder, l'embrasser, le tenir contre lui et passer ses mains sur son corps, en découvrir chaque parcelle avec sa langue. Le sentir venir, avaler sa semence, s'endormir à ses côtés et respirer son odeur de mâle.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, Lucius. J'ai le même problème, je crois que ça a à voir avec notre transformation.

Oh non, mon ami, pensa le blond. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi je pense sinon tu t'enfuirais bien vite loin de moi.

-Tu crois que ça va disparaître ? Demanda-t-il malgré tout en reprenant ses esprits.

-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je l'espère.

-Tu crois qu'il nous reste combien de temps avant que la soif ne se fasse sentir ?

-Si tu veux mon avis je crois que ça commence, Lucius, murmura Severus en sentant son corps réclamer du sang et en voyant les yeux de l'autre mangemort se teinter de rouge.

Le Serpentard blond, qui sentit ses canines s'allonger et une soif inextinguible le prendre par surprise, recula au fond du cachot. Il n'avait pas peur de Severus, non, il avait peur de ce que lui pourrait faire au brun.

Les deux hommes aux aguets, ne se quittant pas du regard, perçurent une présence derrière la porte. Quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver guettait, quelques curieux qui auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir de venir. Les deux Serpentards n'avaient pas besoin de parler ils sentaient l'odeur de sang frais un sang chaud et parfumé qui les appelait, qui les tirait vers la porte fermée par un sort que Voldemort avait lui-même mis au point et que seul le gardien pouvait ouvrir.

Severus fit un signe silencieux à Lucius, le blond avait compris. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et le brun avec un air malin sauta sur son ami qui riposta aussitôt à l'attaque en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Les deux gardiens persuadés d'être à l'abri écoutèrent la bagarre qui faisait rage dans la cellule, des cris retentissaient, des hurlements éclataient. Les coups contre les murs et la porte étaient évidents pour eux, les deux vampires s'entretuaient, ils se déchiraient, dans peu de temps ils seraient morts et alors ils pourraient entrer et voler ce qu'ils avaient dans les poches.

Les bruits continuèrent puis progressivement diminuèrent pour s'arrêter complètement dans la cellule. Les gardiens jubilaient, prudents ils attendirent une heure de plus histoire d'être sûr que les deux vampires étaient bien morts. Puis l'un des hommes prononça un sortilège difficile, engagea une grosse clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir deux corps ensanglantés allongés sur le sol.

Severus et Lucius gisaient mort apparemment, les deux gardiens s'approchèrent à pas lent et se baissèrent sur les cadavres afin de passer leurs mains dans les poches des pantalons pour tenter de récupérer quelques pièces et voir s'ils pouvaient retirer les bagues à l'effigie des Serpentards aux doigts des deux hommes à terre.

D'ailleurs l'un d'eux pour faciliter sa tâche retira un poignard de son étui pendu à sa taille, plus commode pour enlever des chevalières récalcitrantes, pensa le gardien avide.

Lucius impatient comme d'habitude fut le premier à planter ses canines dans le cou du mangemort penché sur lui. Celui-ci qui n'avait rien vu venir poussa un râle de douleur qui fit sursauter le deuxième complice qui n'eut pas le temps de se ruer sur la porte pour s'échapper.

Le professeur Snape rapide comme l'éclair l'agrippa violemment par le bras et le mangemort dans un réflexe d'auto-défense planta son poignard en profondeur dans sa poitrine. Le vampire le mordit sauvagement en lui déchirant la gorge laissant le sang s'écouler entre ses lèvres devenues écarlates du sang de sa victime qui continuait de bouillir méchamment alors que le professeur le repoussait sur le côté.

Lucius chassa vivement lui aussi le cadavre du gardien à ses pieds et rejoignit Severus qui se tordait de souffrance, dans un geste sûr le blond retira l'arme et la jeta sur le côté. Son ami devait se calmer pour hâter la guérison, la transformation plus le sang qu'ils venaient de boire pour la première fois fit que Snape ne savait pas encore se soigner où tout du moins laisser son corps le soigner.

Ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore leurs pouvoirs vampiriques. Cela allait se faire assez rapidement, mais Lucius ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps dans les cachots que quelqu'un survienne et ne s'occupe de leur cas en les faisant passer de vie à trépas et définitivement cette fois.

Le blond attrapa Severus par les bras, le jeta sur son dos, sortit dans les couloirs, rejoignit les étages avec son fardeau qui ne pesait guère pour lui et, sans rencontrer grand monde qu'il était parvenu à éliminer sans mal, il parvint à la sortie et transplana avec Severus pour Poudlard. Là Albus Dumbledore saurait les mettre à l'abri quelque temps, c'était le seul qui leur viendrait en aide il le savait. L'homme saurait peut-être quoi faire de deux vampires qui ne savaient où aller et dont un était blessé.

Ce qu'ignoraient les deux hommes c'était qu'en ce moment même un autre combat faisait rage dans le parc de l'école de sorcellerie. Voilà pourquoi Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de monde en sortant du manoir de son maître : tous les mangemorts étaient ici, à Poudlard.

Après deux heures de combat acharné et violent Voldemort se retrouva devant un Harry Potter transfiguré par la haine et la douleur, un Potter puissant et décidé qui tenait d'une main ferme sa baguette tendue devant lui.

-Tu es mort Potter, hurla le lord qui esquivait les sorts que le jeune homme lui lançait plus pour le fatiguer que pour l'atteindre.

-Tu vas bien vite en besogne ! Moi je crois que tu mourras avant moi Jédusor.

-Espèce de petit présomptueux, ton père était comme toi, suffisant et fat, et vois ce qu'il est advenu de lui !

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme lui, Jédusor, je n'ai pas une famille à protéger moi.

-Ah, non ! Même pas un amant ? Même pas Severus ? Cracha le lord qui perdait de plus en plus son sang froid.

Dumbledore pas très loin vit Harry chanceler et son bras armé se baisser, le directeur courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait malgré son âge sans quitter des yeux les deux protagonistes qui se faisaient face.

Le lord content de son effet qu'il savait ravageur leva sa baguette vers le Griffondor et prononça d'une voix forte le sort de mort tandis que Harry réveillé subitement par les cris de détresse du professeur à la barbe blanche, jouant sur la rapidité de sa jeunesse lança lui aussi l'avada kedavra en direction de Voldemort.

C'est dans un nuage coloré de vert et de rouge et crépitant d'une magie furieuse et totalement désordonnée que les deux corps touchés par le rayon mortel tombèrent sur l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Le ciel s'assombrit, les ombres des mangemorts encore vivants s'évanouirent et rejoignirent leur maître en enfer.

La marque les avait tous entraînés dans l'abîme de l'horreur, pas un n'en réchappa. Seuls deux miraculés ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'en devenant des créatures vampiriques un certain tatouage avait disparu de leurs bras.

Les membres de l'ordre hagards arrêtèrent le combat, les ennemis avaient disparus. Tous ceux qui combattaient les mangemorts restèrent debout au milieu du champ de bataille attendant une explication qui ne venait pas. Les uns clignaient des yeux regardant partout, des autres se relevèrent blessés pour la plupart d'autres encore par contre s'assoyaient par terre et se mettaient à pleurer ou remercier Merlin de leur avoir accordé la victoire avec l'aide de Harry Potter.

Le vieux professeur ne voulait pas y croire, pas Harry, par Merlin ! Pas Harry ! Albus s'approcha du corps étendu là devant lui, il tomba à genoux et ferma doucement les yeux du fils de James et de Lilly Potter. Religieusement il ramassa la baguette du jeune homme et la posa sur sa poitrine, une poitrine qui ne se soulèverait plus jamais.

C'est en voyant Dumbledore la tête baissée devant un corps qu'ils devinèrent tous que Harry Potter n'était plus et que le jeune homme avait tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en en payant le prix fort. Harry Potter n'était plus, le jeune garçon aux lunettes et aux yeux si verts sans parler de ses cheveux en bataille ne se lèverait plus.

Dans le grand parc on entendait des sanglots résonner, des amis du Griffondor pleuraient, des élèves de l'école qui le connaissaient bien sombraient dans la tristesse. Des visages se défaisaient, on n'avait pas le droit de mourir si jeune, qui avait décrété qu'à dix-huit ans on devait perdre la vie ! Un sot sans aucun doute.

Puis contre toute attente un léger souffle regonfla les poumons du jeune héros, imperceptiblement sa respiration revint aussi fragile qu'une rose en plein vent. Le vieil homme retenait son propre souffle, il aspirait et expirait en même temps que Harry espérant ainsi lui insuffler de l'air ou un encouragement bien inutile il le savait.

N'empêche il le faisait, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait un peu de souffle ! S'il pouvait lui donnait sa vie il le ferait aussi.

Un bruit de transplanage retentit près de lui, Dumbledore sursauta en voyant Severus et Lucius à moitiés nus. Le maître des potions paraissait mal en point c'était le blond qui le soutenait et qui le déposa près du survivant. Le directeur vit une blessure assez grave à la poitrine de son espion, décidément rien ne lui serait épargné aujourd'hui !

Et c'est alors qu'il voulut s'approcher de Snape pour évaluer l'état de la blessure qu'il vit Lucius gronder et exhiber deux canines impressionnantes en sa direction. Le regard mauvais de Lucius le défia de s'approcher de Severus et de lui.

Non, décidément il ne lui serait rien épargné !

-Severus aussi ? Interrogea Albus en se relevant et en se reculant d'Harry tout en restant à une distance respectueuse des trois hommes qu'il ne voulait pas provoquer par sa simple présence.

Le blond acquiesça en rentrant ses crocs une fois le vieil homme hors de sa portée.

-Voldemort, je suppose ?

-Pour notre infidélité, haleta le professeur de potions en regardant son jeune compagnon allongé par terre et en attrapant sa main pour la porter à sa joue.

Tant pis si les autres le voyaient devenir sentimental, c'était Harry après tout, son compagnon, l'homme qui représentait toute sa vie, alors pour ce qu'il en avait à faire de leurs remarques ou de leurs regards surpris, hein !

-Ainsi le lord s'est décidé à attaquer Poudlard ? Demanda Lucius.

-En effet ! Ce matin il est apparu dans le parc, acquiesça le vieil homme éprouvé par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ils se sont lancés l'avada kedavra simultanément, Voldemort ne s'en est pas remis et Harry respire mais de justesse.

Soudainement Lucius et Severus furent alertés par les battements de cœur du plus jeune qui ralentissaient dangereusement. Le directeur de Poudlard sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant les deux vampires se regarder inquiet.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Messieurs parlez ! Les adjura-t-il.

-Harry est en train de mourir, paniqua Severus Snape ! Que lui a fait ce monstre !

-Mordez-le Severus, vous pouvez le sauver en faisant de lui votre calice, c'est sa seule chance de survivre.

-Je ne peux pas, Albus, rétorqua le brun en colère. Cette blessure m'a affaibli il met impossible de sortir mes canines.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Lucius, le blond étonné les regarda sans comprendre puis quand l'information arriva à son cerveau il poussa un cri de refus.

-Ah non ! Ne comptez pas sur moi, pas un Griffondor et encore moins Harry Potter ! Trouve une autre solution Severus.

-Quelle solution ? Tu en connais une autre toi ! Prononça d'une voix affaiblie Snape. Vas-y monsieur le malin dis-moi quoi faire ? Alors Lucius, pesta le maître des potions. Tu restes sans voix !

^o^o^

Correctrice RosedeVelours.


	4. Le sang du calice

4 Le sang du calice.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter puis se figer sur Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore retenait son souffle dans l'espoir d'une réaction ou d'une acceptation d'un Serpentard blond qui devait unir sa destinée à un autre Serpentard et aussi par-dessus le marché à un Griffondor, à Harry Potter le sauveur du monde sorcier. Un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui était en train de mourir s'il ne se décidait pas assez vite.

L'un comme compagnon et l'autre comme calice, pensait bien injustement Albus Dumbledore qui ne s'était jamais, au grand jamais, autant trompé dans une de ses déductions.

Pourquoi les choses et les événements étaient-ils si compliqués ? Pourquoi rien de simple n'existait sur terre ? Se questionna Lucius dans le même temps. Il devait le faire, sauver Potter, il le savait bien, mais ça voudrait dire unir sa vie à Severus avec ce qu'il avait en tête de faire, acceptera-t-il le lien ? L'homme avait un caractère assez exclusif et excessif et il risquait d'y avoir des heurts entre eux au début de leur vie à trois. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Oui, se raisonna Lucius, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

-Faites-le monsieur Malfoy, pour l'amour de Merlin ! C'est le moment ou jamais, supplia le vieil homme qui semblait accuser dix ans de plus. Severus n'y arrivera pas sans vous.

Alors le blond, vaincu par le regard tourmenté du maître des potions et la voix angoissée du directeur de Poudlard, dégagea le cou du Griffondor d'une main tremblante. Il écarta les pans de la chemise qui retombèrent de chaque côté et observa le torse qui se levait et qui s'affaissait laborieusement.

Malfoy caressa la peau du jeune homme de sa main blanche, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit et le vampire à l'intérieur de lui domina la suite des événements. Les crocs s'allongèrent, l'envie de sang se fit urgente, tout son corps était attiré par le survivant, chose étrange et totalement inattendue pour lui se besoin de l'autre. Lucius Malfoy déposa un baiser sur les lèvres charnues puis se positionna pour le mordre.

Le maître des potions près de lui le regarda faire, les yeux rouges du mangemort brun ne quittaient pas les mains de Lucius qui se promenaient sur la peau du garçon inconscient. Une pointe de jalousie sournoise s'empara de Severus Snape, une jalousie fourbe qui faisait gronder son vampire à l'intérieur de lui et qui faisait trembler ses mains.

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers Albus Dumbledore et Severus qui avait l'air de se sentir mal, le blond se pencha davantage sur le corps et lécha avec gourmandise la gorge offerte involontairement et y planta enfin ses canines bien profondément sous le soupir de soulagement du directeur de l'école.

Le professeur de potions ferma les yeux, son corps se révolta, un mal lui empoigna le cœur, son cœur qui ne battait plus. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu cette foutue blessure qui le rendait dans l'incapacité de sauver lui-même Harry ! Voir Lucius le mordre c'était…. C'était comme une trahison, les deux hommes le trompaient c'était ce que lui disaient ses sens et il en était torturé atrocement.

L'homme retint un cri de douleur déchirant.

Bien sûr qu'il était heureux de voir Lucius sauver Harry, en son fort intérieur il en était vraiment heureux mais le vampire en lui se rebellait et le lui faisait savoir en accentuant la souffrance dans ses entrailles qui se tordaient et se déchiraient sans pitié.

Putain de dieu ! Pensa le blond qui en devenait grossier et injurieux. C'était si bon ce liquide qui lui emplissait la bouche, ce goût aux accents métallique qui titillait sa langue, cette odeur divine qui le rendait fou de désir. Pourtant Lucius se retint d'avaler, il retira ses crocs de la gorge avec difficulté, releva la tête et se pencha vers celle de Severus.

Celui-ci avait compris où son ami voulait en venir alors heureux et impatient il s'avança à son tour et laissa Lucius poser sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'abreuver de sang afin que ses propres canines aient assez de force pour sortir toutes seules, le blond répéta l'opération trois fois. Seulement voilà, la troisième fois le Serpentard blond ne s'arrêta pas là.

Surpris, Snape sentit la langue de Lucius chercher la sienne et Salazar ! Il l'embrassait. Pas un baiser amical, non, un baiser que deux amants se donneraient après de longs mois de séparation. Un baiser sauvage où se rencontraient les deux entités qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Les langues s'exploraient se découvraient, c'était tout simplement troublant.

Le blond maintenait Severus Snape par la nuque et se déchaînait sur la bouche fine et douce, suçant la langue, la râpant de ses dents pointues, mordant ses lèvres sévèrement en les faisant saigner, aspirant les perles rouges tout en grognant de plaisir.

Le maître des potions fut mécontent quand le blond se retira et se repencha sur la gorge délaissée du jeune homme toujours à terre. Snape se réjouit quand sa blessure se referma enfin sous l'action du sang que Lucius lui avait donné et que ses canines sortirent. Dans un mouvement souple et vif le brun se pencha sur son jeune amant que Malfoy ponctionnait de nouveau.

Où le mordre ? Ne restait que l'aine, l'homme sans perdre de temps ouvrit le pantalon d'Harry en arrachant les boutons. Il le descendit légèrement ainsi que le boxer et planta ses crocs pointus dans l'artère se nourrissant de ce liquide qui l'appelait désespérément, il en ferma les yeux de bonheur et se laissa envahir par le doux parfum du fluide pourpre.

-Pitié, Merlin ! Que faites-vous ? Souffla le vieil homme toujours à quelques pas en arrière d'eux. Harry ne peut pas être le calice de deux vampires, cela ne c'est jamais vu, je pensais que vous étiez destinés tous les trois mais pas ainsi !

Le blond et le brun n'en avaient cure, leur instinct leur disait que si, que le survivant supporterait de devenir le calice de deux hommes.

Les deux Serpentards aspiraient et avalaient le liquide pourpre qui coulait dans leur gorge en feu. Les vampires s'en repaissaient et étanchaient leur soif presque avec hargne, remplissant leurs veines du sang d'Harry Potter qui ne se doutait de rien mais qui revenait peu à peu à la vie.

Les virilités se gonflaient, elles prenaient de l'ampleur, les sexes longs, épais et lourds battaient dans les caleçons des deux vampires qui ne s'en préoccupèrent pas pour l'instant, là maintenant la priorité c'était le liquide rouge, le liquide de la vie, de leur vie à chacun d'eux.

Lucius Malfoy fut le premier à lécher la plaie afin quelle se referma plus vite après avoir arrêté de s'abreuver. Severus ensuite qui sentit contre son visage le sexe de Harry qui se tendait de désir sous le plaisir des morsures tout comme celui de Lucius et le sien d'ailleurs qui leurs rappelaient que le lien n'était pas complet.

Le professeur de potions lécha lui aussi la plaie avec douceur et recouvrit la virilité de son amant de sa main surtout avec tous les curieux qui tentaient d'apercevoir quelque chose et que Dumbledore avait empêché d'un sort de s'approcher à cause de l'agressivité des deux vampires qui risquaient de devenir jaloux et féroces une fois que Harry serait devenu leur calice.

Sans un mot le blond étendit la main vers le directeur de Poudlard qui décrocha de sa ceinture le poignard qui le quittait rarement et en le faisant léviter le fit atterrir dans la main blanche et fine du vampire.

-Je suis prêt, répondit le brun en tendant son poignet à son ami qui lui tailla les veines habilement après avoir tranché les siennes.

Dans un bel ensemble et ce malgré la réticence sauvage et muette de Severus de voir Lucius faire de même, les deux vampires laissèrent couler leur sang dans la gorge du survivant. Le jeune homme déglutit plusieurs fois, il se sentait revivre, ses forces revenaient, il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de fouet tellement il se sentait bien.

Le sang emplissait encore sa gorge, alors il avala ce liquide épais au goût bizarre qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, sans poser de question. Et même s'il le voulait, il ne le pouvait pas.

Harry soupira soulagé quand le sang s'arrêta de couler, une gorgée de plus et il allait se mettre à vomir, là c'était sûr !

Les deux hommes retirèrent leur poignet, refermèrent les plaies et en posant chacun une main sur le survivant sous l'œil hagard d'un Albus Dumbledore qui n'eut pas le temps de les arrêter, en avait-il seulement le pouvoir, disparurent tous les trois du champ de bataille dans un bruit de transplanage.

Les deux Serpentards n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver que Harry se mit à hurler de douleur, il semblait à l'agonie, son corps se déchirait, ses entrailles se tordaient, il avait l'impression que ses veines étaient en combustion et brûlaient d'un feu ardent. Un doloris lui semblerait moins douloureux, dix doloris lui sembleraient plus doux.

-Arrêtez ça ! Hurla-t-il tout en portant ses mains à sa tête pour l'empêcher de se scinder en deux.

Severus le déposa sur le lit de l'ancienne maison de ses parents, personne ne la connaissait même pas le directeur de l'école qui semblait être au courant de tout. Le vieil homme ignorait que Severus avait gardé cette demeure, d'ailleurs il n'en connaissait même pas l'emplacement le cas échéant. En attendant ils étaient à l'abri pour un petit moment.

Le Griffondor continua de hurler sous les affres de la douleur en se contorsionnant. Son corps subissait un choc important. Le sang des deux vampires se mélangeait au sien, ses cellules changeaient, il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort, plus solide, plus apte à nourrir ses deux vampires et la transition ne se ferait pas sans souffrance.

Le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte qu'il n'était plus sur le champ de bataille à Poudlard mais dans un lit, un très grand lit, celui de Severus. Severus dont les yeux étaient redevenus noirs comme ceux de Lucius étaient redevenus gris.

Les deux Serpentards surveillaient le corps de leur compagnon qui commençait à se calmer, sans se concerter les deux hommes se déshabillèrent complètement et s'allongèrent près de lui sans oser un geste, la peur de l'autre peut-être !

Leurs présences près de lui devaient l'apaiser, l'instinct des hommes s'était mis en marche, ils devaient le protéger tant qu'il n'avait pas fini sa transformation et celle-ci devait être complète avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

Le maître des potions amorça un premier geste envers le Griffondor, son sang bouillonnait de le savoir presque nu au regard du blond, un élan de jalousie sauvage le rendit hargneux.

Pourtant Severus rentra ses canines par trop imposantes et coupantes puis ses mains glissèrent lentement à l'aventure sur ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien. Un corps qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir, des fesses que sa virilité avait franchie tant de fois avec amour et envie se perdant dans cet endroit si merveilleux.

Lucius s'approcha envieux et caressa la cuisse chaude de son calice, lui aussi son instinct lui disait que Harry était à lui, lui aussi voulait goûter cette peau qui lui semblait si délectable.

L'homme aux yeux sombres gronda et rejeta la main de Lucius qui osa une seconde tentative vite rechassée par Snape, pourtant Malfoy têtu insista et avança de nouveau sa main sur la cuisse du Griffondor.

Le maître des potions grogna et le repoussa en ressortant ses crocs, Harry était à lui, personne n'avait le droit de le toucher, se disait-il. L'homme brun était torturé, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'opposer à Lucius, il le savait mais c'était plus fort que lui il avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus maître de son corps et de sa tête.

Brusquement Lucius se rebiffa furieux et se redressa dans un air de défi dans sa nudité si éthérée.

-Il est aussi bien mon calice que le tient, Severus ! Nous avons été à deux à boire son sang et à donner le nôtre.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Est-ce que tu me prends pour un demeuré ! Je sais que tu lui as sauvé la vie pour me venir en aide, Lucius, mais quelque chose en moi se rebiffe contre ta présence. Harry est mon amant et maintenant il doit devenir le tien pour refermer un lien que nos nouveaux corps exigent.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? Je suis tout disposé à le faire si tel est ton désir, mais tu sais ce qui se passera alors !

L'homme brun ne répondit pas, sa main caressa la joue pâle de son compagnon qui s'était apaisé, quelques spasmes sortaient encore de sa gorge mais apparemment le plus gros de la crise était finie.

-Je t'ai posé une question, Severus ? Demanda le blond. Veux-tu que je m'en aille ou t'engages-tu à me laisser agir à ma guise ?

Le maître des potions se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy et le toisa de ses yeux noirs, ses lèvres se serrèrent se dépit et de colère. L'homme savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ils devaient prendre Harry tous les deux pour finaliser la transformation du jeune homme sinon il mourrait. Severus Snape souffrait dans sa chair, la vie d'Harry était à ce prix mais un prix difficile à concevoir.

Comment allait réagir le Griffondor quand il se rendrait compte que Severus était devenu un vampire ? Comment allait-il réagir quand il se rendrait compte qu'il était aussi le calice de Lucius et aussi le sien par la même occasion ?

-Tu ne l'apprécies même pas, Lucius, alors l'aimer hein !

-Je peux apprendre !

Le maître des potions renifla de dédain. Où Lucius avait appris que l'amour s'apprenait, encore un truc d'aristocrate ça !

-Lucius, laisse tes anciennes idées au placard, on est des vampires et mets-toi dans la tête que tu n'es plus un sang pur. En faite ton sang n'a plus rien de pur.

-Bien sûr par Salazar et tous les malfaisants du monde magique ! Je viens de boire celui de Potter alors c'est certain que mon sang n'est plus pur !

-Lucius tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Dit le brun en se reculant malgré tout pour laisser de la place à son ami. Tu sais ce qui doit ce passer maintenant alors ce n'est pas le moment de se chicaner, nous devons faire ça en douceur sans le blesser. Laisse tes préjugés à son encontre de côté, nous allons finaliser ce lien ensemble pour qu'il se sente mieux.

-Ce n'est pas de lui dont je suis amoureux, Severus, avoua le blond Serpentard en le regardant fièrement.

-Et moi c'est lui que j'aime alors n'espère pas de moi quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais.

Malfoy baissa la tête puis la releva, les paroles faisaient mal mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ben oui, quoi ! Ils formaient bien un couple à trois là, non ! Donc il verrait son corps comme là maintenant et une de ses mains pourrait aller malencontreusement caresser sa peau. Oh ! bien sûr tout ça sans le faire exprès. Il était un Serpentard oui ou non !

Harry entendait des voix, des voix qui se chamaillaient dans le brouillard qui lui tournait l'esprit, deux voix pour être exacte ! Une qu'il reconnut facilement puisqu'elle appartenait à son amour à son Severus et une autre qui lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait dire qui pour l'instant, ça lui reviendrait plus tard.

Le jeune homme perçut des mains et des doigts impatients et doux qui le caressaient, sa peau s'électrisa sous le contact et lui donna des frissons de bien-être. Enfin un peu de douceur après les instants de souffrance qu'il venait d'endurer. Une bouche suçota ses lèvres, ça c'était Severus ! Il sentait son goût, un goût sucré de whisky et de plantes avec un petit quelque chose de miel et de sang.

Harry répondit au baiser qui s'approfondit le faisant gémir sans pudeur. Il ressentait les émotions et pourtant il se sentait lourd et maladroit, ses mains peinaient à se lever pour attraper cette nuque et la maintenir contre lui pour prolonger ce moment de félicité. Puis il discerna d'autres mains sur lui, elles partaient de ses pieds et remontaient agréablement vers le haut de ses cuisses et descendaient lentement son pantalon suivit de son Boxer.

Un grognement suivi d'un râle résonnèrent dans sa tête, le jeune homme se tendit. Severus n'avait pas l'air content, pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ?

Le maître des potions soupira agacé, voir Lucius déshabiller entièrement Harry l'avait quelque peu mis de mauvaise humeur. Surtout que le blond avait laissé ses doigts cajoler ses cuisses quand il avait retiré le boxer de son calice.

Les caresses reprenaient, le survivant retint un cri quand un des hommes mordilla ses tétons, Harry disait les hommes car il était sûr que deux hommes s'occupaient de lui et il n'en était pas dégoûté il lui semblait que c'était normal, il ne se révolta pas contre ça. Il aura une explication logique quand il sortira de son cocon. Pour l'instant il s'en foutait il était bien, là.

Severus descendit sur le ventre plat du Griffondor et taquina le nombril pendant que Lucius revenait sur les tétons et les agaçait en les tirant avec les dents, puis les aspira, les câlina et les suça quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry en poussait des râles d'extases.

Des bruits, des chuchotements et des baisers se répercutaient sur les murs de la chambre. Une pièce agréable, assez grande, au sol fait d'un parquet clair et aux murs crépis à la chaux. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur un jardin en friche qu'un soleil illuminait de ses rayons et accentuait la couleur des fleurs sauvages qui y poussaient.

Harry geignit et se tortilla agréablement entre ses draps, l'autre, celui qu'il ne connaissait pas, dévorait sa bouche avec déraison. Sa langue indécente consumait ses lèvres et passait sur son cou, ses dents y laissaient des marques rouges puis il revenait sucer le lobe de son oreille. Sa mâchoire n'était pas épargnée, l'homme la lui mordillait en tirant ses cheveux en arrière, puis revenait une fois de plus sur ce cou qui l'attirait éperdument.

Severus gronda pour la deuxième fois quand il vit Lucius prendre la main du jeune homme et la poser sur son érection, le blond ricana, c'était son calice il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Le mangemort aux yeux noirs avala la réplique cinglante qu'il avait au bord des lèvres et se tut.

L'homme brun se baissa sans plus se préoccuper de Lucius ignorant la voix qui le torturait et lécha d'une mine gourmande le sexe de son calice qui en souleva ses hanches d'extase.

Dieu ! Il en voulait plus, pensa le jeune sorcier qui parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour tomber dans une mer grise orageuse et passionnée. Malfoy ! L'autre homme était Lucius Malfoy ? Mais que lui était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un lit avec lui et Severus ?

-Je…. Réussit à articuler Harry avant que le blond ne l'embrassait à nouveau, ravissant ses lèvres avec sensualité, séduction et tendresse.

Severus engloutit le membre, ses yeux se fermèrent sous le plaisir de sentir Harry se tendre, de sentir ses émotions à travers le lien pourtant incomplet. Le vampire aux cheveux noirs et longs suçota le gland devenu rouge, il le caressa de sa langue avec passion et ardeur, le mordilla, l'aspira en creusant ses joues, le faisant butter sur le fond de sa gorge.

Lucius était prêt, plus que prêt même à posséder ce corps languissant sous eux. D'un accio il fit venir entre ses doigts gracieux le pot de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la petite table près du lit, en ôta le bouchon, en appliqua au bout de son index et l'approcha de l'intimité du jeune homme et tout ça sous le regard de Snape qui essayait de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge pour l'audace qu'il s'autorisait.

-Je serai le premier, Lucius, ne t'avise pas de penser que tu passeras avant moi, vitupéra le brun buté.

-Je veux juste le préparer alors ne recommence pas à prendre la mouche et laisse moi au moins faire ça, puisque tu veux avoir l'honneur de le faire tien avant moi.

Snape se poussa sur le côté vaincu, Lucius avait raison. Pourtant quand le maître des potions vit le doigt s'insérer entre les fesses d'Harry il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de colère. Le blond n'y fit pas cas et adjoignait au premier doigt un second puis un troisième qui paraissait être bien toléré par le calice.

Harry justement qui allait de mieux en mieux souleva son bassin et agrippa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, l'homme le rendait fou. Dans un murmure qui se teinta de sanglot il appela, il supplia qu'on le prenne là et maintenant sans perdre de temps. Qu'on lui fasse l'amour, qu'on remplisse son corps pour qu'il se sente mieux, il avait besoin de ça, d'un sexe qui le pilonnerait, qui le ravagerait, qui s'enfoncerait au plus profond de son corps et le laisserait pantelant et repu.

Severus accéda à la demande et se plaça entre les jambes de son calice qu'il avait écarté au maximum. L'homme posa son sexe contre l'intimité du plus jeune, entra en une seule fois et cria en sentant les sentiments qui l'envahissaient tout entier. Un mélange de plaisir associé à la possession du calice, le fait de se sentir à sa place et de sentir Harry trembler du même plaisir et l'agripper fortement par les épaules en y plantant ses ongles.

Snape souffla pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sens puis il commença les va-et-vient tandis que Lucius dans un geste doux passa une main caressante sur le dos du maître des potions qui ne dit mot.

Le Griffondor ne ressentait plus rien à part la verge de Severus qui rentrait et qui sortait de son derrière avec force, les secousses le rendaient comme un morceau de braise, chaud, bouillant les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche électrisaient Lucius et Severus : tous deux sortirent leurs crocs et leurs yeux redevenus rouges luisaient d'envie.

Lucius osa plus, une de ses mains se promena sur la cuisse du Serpentard brun pendant que son autre main s'activait sur le membre de son calice. Ses doigts fins caressèrent le sexe, puis le serrèrent à l'extrémité en imprimant un va-et-vient rapide. Severus accéléra la cadence il allait venir, ses bourses se contractèrent, l'homme sentit une main coquine se faufiler jusqu'à elles et les presser l'une contre l'autre, Lucius n'avait pas pu résister, toujours à faire ce qu'il avait envie ce foutu blond.

Snape se tendit dans un spasme violent tout en recevant sur son estomac la semence de son calice qui gémissait honteusement son plaisir en éjaculant de grandes giclées. Les doigts de Lucius étaient imbibés, des doigts que le blond promena sur la poitrine de Severus dans un geste très sensuel et excitant mélangeant la sueur et le liquide poisseux à l'odeur épicée.

Harry se sentait heureux le corps satisfait pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose, il ne savait dire quoi, il ne se sentait pas complet pas encore et il comprit pourquoi quand il vit Severus se pousser et Lucius prendre sa place.

Le blond ne le prépara pas. Dans un désir devenu insoutenable, alors que Snape s'approchait de la gorge de son calice, le blond écartela les chairs du jeune sorcier et entra son membre dur et volumineux jusqu'à la garde dans la moiteur du Griffondor, puis débuta des allers-retours dans perdre de temps.

Harry Potter le survivant aimait ça. Merlin oui qu'il aimait ça ! Là, il se sentait entier et à sa place, surtout quand Severus le mordit et aspira son sang si bénéfique pour lui. Lucius le pilonna de plus en plus vite, ses mains blanches lui agrippèrent les hanches et le tirèrent vers lui. Harry allait venir pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

La respiration courte et saccadée le jeune homme jouit bruyamment entre les bras du Serpentard se déversant entre leurs deux corps tandis que le blond, dans un cri d'extase, se répandait dans son calice en s'enfonçant le plus loin possible pour bien marquer sa possession et y laisser son empreinte au même titre que Severus.

Severus Snape avait ressenti le lien se refermer entre Harry et Lucius, un lien puissant comme le sien tout à l'heure, un lien qui les unissait tous les trois dorénavant, un lien indestructible.

L'homme brun laissa la plaie ouverte après qu'il se soit retiré de la gorge de son calice et regarda Lucius se baisser et y planter ses canines. Le blond se rassasia du sang, le sang du calice, le sang de leur calice au goût si particulier.

^o^o^

Chapitre revu par RosedeVelours.


	5. Jalousie et rivalité

5 Jalousie et rivalité.

Harry se réveilla quatre jours plus tard dans un état qu'il trouva époustouflant. Ses capacités s'étaient remises au maximum surtout en tenant compte de sa situation précédente qui n'était pas reluisante, loin s'en fallait ! Il s'étira relaxé puis il pouffa en repensant à la première nuit qu'il avait passé dans les bras des deux hommes, qui aurait cru Lucius Malfoy si câlin, si possessif !

Le blond l'avait tenu contre lui comme s'il allait s'envoler et Severus avait fait de même, pas de risque qu'il puisse s'échapper sous leurs étreintes puissantes. Les deux hommes n'avaient cessés de le combler d'attention lui refaisant plusieurs fois l'amour dans la nuit avec tendresse même si quelques disputes avaient éclatées de temps à autres.

Les caresses des deux Serpentards l'avaient transporté au-delà du plaisir et la morsure de Lucius après celle de Severus, cette simple morsure, l'avait fait se répandre de nouveau sans que personne ne touche sa verge douloureuse. Un plaisir vigoureux que le sang qui s'échappait de son corps au travers de la morsure lui avait procuré.

Le jeune homme repoussa le drap entortillé autour de ses jambes et croisa ses bras sous sa tête.

Bon, là il était seul dans le grand lit, les deux vampires devaient être en bas, enfin il s'en doutait. Etonnant de ne pas les voir arriver en enfonçant la porte, probablement voulaient-ils lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir tranquillement à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il était heureux qu'ils fassent ça, il avait besoin de ce moment pour se remettre en question. Pas qu'il avait le choix, ça non, mais il pouvait faire semblant, hein !

Quant à savoir comment ils étaient devenus des vampires, il pensa qu'il aurait une explication plus tard. Ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce et il la trouva agréable et claire, un timide rayon de soleil perçait les rideaux et donnait un air de gaieté à la chambre qui le revigora.

Harry sourit heureux et confiant à l'avenir qui s'annonçait somme toute des plus satisfaisant si tout se passait comme il y a quelques jours, bien qu'il avait senti quand même un peu de retenu de la part de Severus. Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec Lucius Malfoy comme compagnon, ce ne serait peut-être pas évident mais en y mettant de la bonne volonté on arrivait à tout, hein !

Ouais ! Pensa Harry. Il allait tout faire pour que tout marche entre eux, donc pas de remarques déplacées, pas d'allusion à la certaine fierté d'un blond, pas d'allusion non plus sur les mangemorts, ben quand même ça allait être dur de se retenir ! Et taquiner Malfoy, il pouvait le faire ? Ce serait trop facile avec lui. Bah ! Sinon il n'y aurait plus rien de drôle à faire, quoique les faire tourner bourrique, ça pourrait être amusant !

Harry s'assit sur le lit, grimaça, puis se leva pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Douloureusement le Griffondor se dirigea vers la porte qu'il apercevait sur le côté, la salle de bain sans doute !

D'accord, pensa-t-il en marchant lentement. Certaines blessures étaient encore déplaisantes, passer toute la nuit avec deux hommes il y a quelques jours n'avait pas que de bons côtés et il aurait certainement besoin d'une potion calmante.

Son postérieur le rappela méchamment à lui et lui fit dire de ne pas s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire s'il ne voulait pas souffrir mais plutôt dans l'eau apaisante et parfumée que l'un des vampires lui avait fait couler.

Lequel était-ce ? Se demanda Harry curieux. Lucius ou Severus ? Enfin peu importe, le principal était qu'ils y avaient pensés et le geste le remplit de bonheur. Finalement, la vie qui se profilait devant lui semblait pleine de promesse, s'avoua le jeune homme en se coulant dans l'eau du bain avec un soupir de plénitude.

Après une bonne demi-heure de trempette les doigts de pieds en éventail saturée d'une bonne odeur de jasmin et de chèvrefeuille, le jeune homme se leva. Il entoura sa taille d'une grande serviette et descendit ainsi les pieds nus dans ce qu'il devinait être la cuisine.

Il n'allait pas enfiler des vêtements sales et puants, Severus aurait prévu autre chose pour les remplacer quand même ! Se promener ainsi ne le gênait pas mais à la longue ça risquait de devenir lassant et puis ce n'était pas pratique pour marcher.

La maison était calme, pas un bruit ne retentissait, pour un peu il aurait cru qu'il était seul et que les vampires avaient désertés la demeure.

Le Griffondor ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, entra en regardant s'il n'apercevait personne. Et non ! Là aussi la pièce était déserte, pourtant il trônait sur la table un alléchant petit-déjeuner fait de café et de thé, au choix, qui fumaient encore dans les pots, d'un plat débordant de brioches délicieuses et moelleuses, d'un pichet de jus de citrouille et de quelques œufs au plat ainsi que des croissants et des tranches de lard rissolées et croustillantes à souhait.

-Est-ce que vraiment ces deux idiots croyaient qu'il allait avaler tout ça ! Mais il y en avait pour au moins trois jours, là !

Le jeune calice s'assit et se servit copieusement et sans s'en rendre compte il avala une quantité énorme du petit-déjeuner qui disparaissait peu à peu dans son estomac. Harry repu repoussa son bol de thé vide quand apparurent les deux vampires qui entrèrent dans la cuisine et qui s'assirent devant lui sans un mot.

Bon, que ce passait-il ? Se demanda Harry en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

-Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? Tenta Severus qui ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Bien, pourquoi ?

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas de suite, ils admiraient leur calice qui les regardait de ses grands yeux verts légèrement inquiets maintenant.

-Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre jours, Potter ?

Harry se tourna vers Lucius Malfoy.

-Potter ! S'étonna le jeune homme. Après ce qui s'est justement passé entre nous vous pourriez m'appeler Harry, parce que figurez-vous que je me rappelle très bien de ce que nous avons fait.

-Harry, donc, répondit le Serpentard sans ciller. Nous te devons une explication, reprit Lucius. Disons que Severus et moi avons été, heu !...Severus aide-moi veux-tu !

-Nous avons été transformés en vampire par la volonté de ce cher Tom Riddle, annonça abruptement Severus qui était pour une explication franche quand certain cas l'arrangeait comme en ce moment.

-Ça j'avais compris, vous voir mordre ma gorge et en aspirer le sang y a pas photo ! Je suis pas idiot là !

-Y a pas photo ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Laisse tomber Lucius, tu ne comprendrais pas, c'est moldu.

-Oh ! Alors si c'est moldu !

-Et je suppose que la suite c'était pour finaliser le lien entre nous trois ?

-Oui, approuva le maître des potions. Tu ne peux pas mieux commenter cette journée-là, Harry.

-Qu'allons nous faire ensuite ? On ne va pas rester tout le temps dans cet endroit, c'est pas que ça me déplaise, au moins on est au calme pour l'instant, mais ensuite ?

-Nous irons au manoir Malfoy, suggéra Lucius qui ne demanda son avis à personne et qui annonça ça comme un fait qui allait de soi.

-Pourquoi là-bas ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Severus et le jeune sorcier en souriant.

-Et pourquoi pas !

-Moi je veux une maison pour nous trois, réclama gentiment Harry qui se sentait à l'aise avec les deux vampires. Quelque chose que nous choisirions ensemble et qui nous ressemblerait, un chez nous quoi ! Avança-t-il tout excitait qu'il était de voir une nouvelle vie se profiler pour lui et les autres.

La discussion se poursuivit pendant un long moment. Les deux hommes étaient au petit soin pour lui et ce paradis dura pendant cinq jours, puis sans savoir pourquoi tout changea du tout au tout. Les caractères enjoués s'altérèrent, les mines se firent sombres et maussades, les réflexions fusèrent entre les deux vampires. Harry assista à ça impuissant et triste.

Puis c'est à lui qu'on s'en prit sans raison. Simplement parce qu'il mangeait trop ou pas assez, que les vêtements que Severus lui avait porté étaient trop larges ou pas assez. Enfin tout un tas de raisons aussi futiles les unes que les autres mais qui lui faisaient mal. Une semaine de ce régime et il n'en pouvait plus, il essaya de les rabibocher malgré eux mais il se faisait tancer à chaque fois par l'un ou par l'autre.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les choses s'aggravèrent. Severus et Lucius devinrent ombrageux, acerbes, invivable pour tout dire. Le Griffondor en faisait les frais, c'était souvent après lui qu'ils en avaient, lui criant dessus sans relâche, cherchant la moindre chose à lui reprocher. Au début il leur cherchait des excuses mais les hommes amers et rébarbatifs ne s'apaisaient pas, ils ne cherchaient même plus à faire un effort pour lui plaire, non, rien du tout, bien au contraire.

Le matin suivant, Harry, déjà épuisé par les incessantes querelles qui n'allaient pas manquer d'avoir lieu dans la journée, sortit de la salle de bain. Et en effet, ce fut ce qui se passa aussitôt qu'il revint dans la chambre. D'ailleurs il eut à peine le temps d'y arriver qu'il était déjà pris à partie par Lucius qui le coinça dans un coin de la pièce.

-Dégage de là Lucius, rugit Snape imposant dans sa robe noire en voyant Harry acculé contre le mur de la chambre par le puissant corps du blond.

Lucius ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il ricana contre le cou d'Harry qui le repoussa un peu en arrière comme si se trouver dans cette position le gênait vis-à-vis de Severus. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose à se reprocher mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec le regard noir du maître des potions qui le toisait froidement en ce moment.

L'homme blond n'écouta pas l'ordre donné, il avait toujours ses mains sur les hanches du survivant, ses doigts le caressaient sans douceur. Il maintenait son corps contre le mur et franchement, Harry se disait que le vampire commençait à lui faire mal. La douleur, le Griffondor connaissait, mais là carrément, c'était assez !

Malfoy avait déjà eu sa dose de sang hier soir et en grande quantité, alors pourquoi le remordre ce matin ? Se demanda le calice. Et puis c'était quoi ces manières de le coincer contre un mur ! En voilà des façons de faire, s'il voulait du sang pourquoi ne pas le demander simplement comme il le faisait avant.

Voilà des semaines qu'ils étaient ensembles dans cette maison. Oh ! Il avait bien remarqué une certaine rivalité entre les deux vampires, il était même sûr que tous leurs problèmes venaient de là. Les chamailleries pour savoir qui prendrait son sang le premier ou qui lui prodiguerait les premières caresses le rendaient malade. En plus maintenant ils s'affrontaient clairement et ça il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

-Laisse-le tranquille tu vas l'affaiblir, sermonna Severus d'un ton sec en laissant encore éclater sa colère.

Le calice ferma les yeux de soulagement, heureusement que Sev était là pour rappeler à l'ordre Malfoy sans cela l'autre aurait bien capable de prélever son sang en trop grande quantité comme il ne s'était pas privé de le faire il deux jours plus tôt alors que Severus s'était absenté.

Deux jours pendant lesquels il était resté affaibli, où sa tête lui tournait constamment, où il avait dû manger des plats astronomiques pour se revigorer et même avec ça il avait encore dû mal à remonter la pente.

-Tu as peur qu'il ne te reste plus de sang, Severus ? Le provoqua Malfoy comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces jours derniers.

-Je connais les Malfoy, ils prennent tout ce qu'ils ont envie sans se soucier des autres, lui rétorqua le maître des potions. Laisse Harry tranquille, je ne te le répéterai pas, va te nourrir ailleurs si tu as encore faim.

-Un calice c'est fait pour ça, non ! Pour me nourrir et pour autre chose si je me souviens bien, ajouta le Serpentard aux yeux gris qui n'agissait plus que par la colère qui le rongeait comme une gangrène et qui le rendait immonde avec son calice et Severus.

Le blond se frotta contre le corps du jeune homme dans un geste équivoque et sensuel lui faisant sentir à travers leurs vêtements le désir qu'il avait de lui, cette faim quasi insatiable de son corps qui le prenait nuit et jour. Ce désir si puissant qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça, prendre son calice, s'enfoncer dans sa moiteur, respirer son odeur suave qui ne quittait pas ses narines.

Là Harry le repoussa plus durement, le vampire déstabilisé recula de plusieurs pas et râla de mécontentement.

-Pas de ça Potter ! Rugit le blond en s'élançant vers lui pour le reprendre entre ses bras.

-Lâchez-moi Malfoy, s'écria Harry qui commençait à vraiment perdre patience sur ce coup-là. Je ne suis pas votre chose.

-Lucius ! Arrête, hurla Snape en brandissant sa baguette sous le nez de l'homme qui perdait son sang-froid.

Malfoy, fou de rage, envoya un regard chargé de rancune au calice qu'il rendait responsable de sa décadence et de son humiliation et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

-Merci, souffla le Griffondor reconnaissant en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Merci d'être intervenu Severus.

-Pas de quoi, mais désormais ne le provoque plus, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise, rétorqua Snape d'une voix glaciale tout en le regardant d'un air dégoûté.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas provoqué ! Tenta de se justifier le jeune calice en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Il m'a sauté dessus sans aucune raison, et puis comment veux-tu que je le repousse ? Et même si je le fais reculer de quelques pas comme toute à l'heure il reviendra aussitôt à l'attaque, tu as bien vu.

-Tiens-toi loin de lui, tu peux faire ça, non ! C'est pas difficile ! Et habille-toi décemment, non mais regardes-toi tu ne ressembles plus à rien ! Déjà avant tu étais mal habillé, mais là, vraiment, tu deviens horrible.

-Quoi encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements ? S'énerva le calice qui frémit sous les mots durs que Severus avait contre lui. C'est toi-même qui les a choisi ne me dis pas qu'il ne te plaise plus.

-Il y a qu'ils sont indécents !

-Une chemise et un pantalon ! C'est indécent ? Et depuis quand, hein ! Mais ça va pas la tête vous deux en ce moment, qu'est-ce que vous avez par Merlin ! Je commence à croire que vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser mourir sur ce champ de bataille !

-Ben justement, ne me fait pas regretter mon geste ! Va enfiler une cape et parle-moi sur un autre ton. Quand on se conduit comme tu te conduis on ne parle pas, tu écoutes et tu te tais ! Est-ce clair ?

Harry était perdu, mais bordel ! Que se passait-il ? En principe, un vampire ne devait-il pas être protecteur envers son calice ? Normalement, il devrait être choyé, bichonné, aimé. Enfin, c'est bien ce qu'il avait appris à Poudlard, pendant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Remus.

Remus, son cher parrain comme il aimait à l'appeler, où était-il ? Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la bataille et là encore il avait la charge des loups-garous. Bizarre qu'il n'ait pas pris de ses nouvelles et ce qui était plus curieux, c'était qu'Albus ne soit pas venu le voir non plus.

Harry en revint aux deux Serpentards. Putain de Salazar ! Quand même, les vampires devaient prendre soin de lui et là tout se qu'il récoltait d'eux c'étaient des paroles acerbes, son sang qu'on prenait sans demander la permission et son corps dont ils disposaient comme bon leur semblait comme si c'était naturel. Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionnait pas avec eux ? Avait-il fait réellement quelque chose de travers ?

Dépité le jeune homme interloqué sortit de la chambre sans prendre sa cape, des centaines d'explications s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, il claqua la porte dans un geste rageur et n'entendit pas Snape hurler après lui, il n'entendit pas l'homme le suivre à grande enjambée et le retourner brusquement vers lui avec agressivité.

-Tu vas le rejoindre ! L'accusa-t-il méchamment en imprimant ses doigts dans son bras, arrachant une grimace de douleur au calice.

-Hein ! Mais non, je vais juste prendre l'air, j'ai le droit quand même ! S'irrita-t-il en retirant brusquement son bras de l'emprise de Snape.

-Mets ta cape et laisse Lucius tranquille.

Le jeune homme prit sa cape, pas la peine de répondre, tant qu'ils étaient comme ça il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Les jours suivants rien ne s'arrangea, à vrai dire ça empira.

Un soir les deux vampires ponctionnèrent son sang et prirent son corps sans s'occuper de son bien-être. Harry ne pouvait refuser, son état de calice faisait qu'il s'y sentait obligé sinon il souffrirait. Le Griffondor ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils lui faisaient l'amour, non, même pas. Les deux Serpentards assouvissaient un besoin, c'était tout, et ce plusieurs fois dans la nuit : il devait se soumettre sans discuter, que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Les jours passaient de la même façon, ça faisait deux semaines de ce traitement et le calice perdit de sa vigueur, sa santé se fit chancelante. Jusqu'où les deux vampires allaient-ils aller dans leur jalousie excessive ? Car il s'agissait toujours de cette jalousie qui rongeait Severus et qui rendait Lucius malheureux et infect avec les autres.

Deux jours plus tard après une nuit particulièrement difficile Harry fatigué, éreinté, n'ayant plus la force de se bouger décida de rester dans son lit. Il n'en pouvait plus avec ces deux idiots ! De plus le fait qu'il était leur calice l'empêchait de se rebeller ouvertement. Mais là, ce matin, il était à bout, sa tête lui tournait de nouveau, il se sentait faible comme un nouveau-né et cette fatigue qui ne le quittait pas, non, décidemment, aujourd'hui il ne serait pas capable de se lever.

C'est Lucius le premier qui rentra dans la chambre, l'homme agacé retira d'un geste brusque le drap sur le corps recroquevillé du calice endormi dans ce lit si grand. Le Serpentard regarda la silhouette du jeune sorcier qu'il trouvait très troublante, sa virilité se réveilla comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui, c'était plus fort que lui il bandait au moindre regard sur ce corps offert à ses orbes grises.

-Lève-toi ! Ordonna le blond qui n'admettait pas qu'Harry ne soit pas levé à cette heure de la journée alors qu'il n'était que huit heures du matin.

-Non, répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Pas aujourd'hui, supplia-t-il d'une voix basse. Laissez-moi un peu de répit, s'il vous plait !

-Tu as eu toute la nuit pour te reposer, alors lève-toi, Potter !

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça Lucius ou vous irez vous nourrir ailleurs, répliqua le survivant qui essayait de ramener le drap sur lui mais en vain.

-Ce n'est pas de ton sang que j'ai envie ce matin Harry, répondit Lucius un regard de convoitise sur le visage. C'est toi que je veux, après tout tu n'es là que pour ça alors pourquoi je m'en priverais ?

-Foutez le camp Malfoy, j'en ai marre de vous deux, je veux dormir maintenant alors si vous avez vos humeurs vous attendrez, râla Harry en s'énervant pour la première fois. Ou alors je….

-Ou alors quoi ? Tu ne peux rien faire contre nous Potter et Severus ne te défendra pas.

Le Serpentard blond sourit, un sourire mauvais. Sa main attrapa le menton du Griffondor qui se débattait et son regard rouge plongea dans celui triste et terne de son jeune calice. Harry fut envahi par un bien-être incroyable en plongeant dans les yeux qui devenaient carmins, tout lui semblait si simple dorénavant.

Le jeune homme tendit ses bras vers Lucius et écarta les jambes dans une invite silencieuse, tout effort de rébellion était annihilé, plus rien n'existait que Lucius et son regard envoûtant qui le rendait si prompt à obéir aux ordres de son vampire.

Le blond ricana, son pouvoir hypnotique était une bénédiction.

-Voilà comment tu es le mieux, Harry, allongé dans un lit et prêt à me recevoir.

Malfoy se déshabilla en un tour de main et se plaça sur le Griffondor qu'il pénétra sans préparation ni caresse. Le jeune homme sous lui souffrait et pourtant, aucune plainte ne passa le barrage de ses lèvres. Le blond se pencha sur la gorge et le mordit avec délicatesse, heureusement que ce côté-là rien ne changeait sinon il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Mais là n'était pas la priorité d'Harry, des vagues de plaisirs embrasèrent ses reins, il voulait ignorer le plaisir qui traversait son corps mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les va-et-vient de Lucius combinés à la morsure le rendaient fou, son corps brûlait, ses hanches venaient à la rencontre du membre qui l'écartelait. Harry cria, il cria sa jouissance en crispant ses doigts sur le dos de l'homme qui se tendait entre ses jambes en poussant un râle puissant.

Severus Snape contre la porte n'avait rien perdu de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, finalement Harry était comme les autres alors pourquoi se priver de le faire sien quand l'envie lui en prenait ? Pourquoi le ménager alors que sa libido le réclamait à longueur de journée, que son sexe se tendait à chaque fois qu'il posait lui aussi ses yeux dessus.

L'homme ne se disait pas que c'était simplement parce qu'il en était amoureux, c'était si facile d'incriminer les autres et d'ignorer ses propres craintes et surtout ses pulsions envers un certain blond, faire retomber ses fautes sur les autres était plus aisé.

Le brun entra dans la chambre en se déshabillant, en arrivant près du lit il était déjà nu. Lucius le regarda puis lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux et se poussa pour lui laisser la place, un sourire de triomphe sur ses lèvres pâles.

Snape savoura des yeux son calice, le jeune homme avait les paupières closes, sa respiration était haletante et pourtant il semblait dormir. Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa gorge, Snape se pencha pour le lécher et enfonça aussitôt un doigt en Harry qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise de l'intrusion.

-Non, ça suffit ! cria-t-il, laissez-moi, laissez-moi, hurla-t-il quand il sentit Snape entrer son membre lourd et tendu entre ses fesses.

-Vas-y Severus, l'encouragea le blond, prend-le, sent comme ses chairs se referment autour de toi, sens la chaleur de son corps, sent son sang qui bouillonne et qui t'appelle. Mords-le ! Délecte-toi de ce liquide, apprécie-en le goût et savoure-le mon ami.

Snape pilonna ardemment son calice, ses crocs se plantèrent là où Lucius l'avait mordu quelques minutes auparavant, l'homme s'agrippa aux épaules de Harry et le refit sien avec désespoir et souffrance. Car oui, il souffrait, la jalousie le rendait fou, alors Snape entra et sortit du jeune sorcier pour le sanctionner d'être ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire le calice de Lucius Malfoy.

Pour toutes les fois où Lucius avait bu de son sang et l'avait embrassé, pour toutes les fois où Lucius avait volé son corps et caressé sa peau, pour toutes ces fois Severus Snape jouit au plus profond du jeune homme qui n'avait même plus la force de s'opposer aux deux vampires.

Le calice avait refermé ses yeux, sa bouche était close son visage était pâle et ses mains posées sur les draps froissés tremblaient dans un mouvement qu'il ne pouvait arrêter. Harry, exténué, décida d'atténuer le lien entre eux trois. Il n'allait pas le casser définitivement il voulait juste mettre une parenthèse entre eux. Il devait leur faire comprendre qu'ils prenaient un mauvais chemin et que s'ils continuaient ainsi ils couraient à leur perte.

Et puis il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse faire, ça non ! Il ne deviendrait pas le jouet de deux idiots. Qu'ils règlent d'abord leurs problèmes entre eux, et ensuite il remettrait le lien en place, mais pas avant, ça leur apprendrait. Même s'il en souffrait, ça ne sera pas pire que ce qu'il endurait en ce moment.

Le Serpentard passa sa langue sur la plaie puis descendit du lit et sans un regard en arrière regagna la salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une douche, il se sentait sale subitement. Sa conscience le taraudait, il savait qu'il avait mal agi mais la jalousie qu'il avait à l'encontre de Lucius était la plus forte et c'est Harry qui en payait le prix.

Plus d'une fois il avait failli sauter à la gorge du blond pour l'éliminer mais il y avait toujours renoncé. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il était son ami, un homme qu'il connaissait depuis des années, depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Là, pensa Snape anéanti, ils avaient un problème et il allait falloir qu'ils trouvent une solution, ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça.

L'homme se rendait compte que tout allait mal et qu'il devait agir, mais serait-il capable de changer et de laisser sa jalousie de côté ? Pourrait-il laisser une chance à Lucius qui souffrait de se sentir rejeté par lui et qui, lui, rejetait sa haine sur Harry ?

Subitement il sentit un changement, le lien s'affaiblissait. Sous le choc il se sentit très mal et tituba contre la porte alors que Lucius subissait le même genre de problème. Une douleur monumentale le saisit et son vampire se rebella férocement tout comme celui de Lucius qui dut s'assoir pour ne pas chuter sur le sol de la cuisine où il s'était rendu.

Harry ! Pensèrent les deux hommes simultanément. Harry avait brisé le lien qui les retenait, comment allaient-ils réagir maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune retenue entre eux ? Le gamin n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Le lien était une protection pour lui. Maintenant, il avait sur le dos deux vampires qui ne feraient plus aucune différence.

Severus hurla de détresse et Lucius commença à paniquer, les deux hommes se rendirent compte de leur folie, ils auraient dû écouter leur calice. Le jeune homme devait se sentir très mal pour en être venu à une telle extrémité car le calice n'ignorait pas qu'il était dangereux pour lui d'en arriver là et qu'il pouvait en mourir.

^o^o^

Chapitre revu par RosedeVelours.


	6. Des questions se posent

6 Des questions se posent.

Un poing furieux s'abattit sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard et fit trembler tous les objets qui se trouvaient dessus. Des cris retentirent, les imprécations de l'homme se firent violentes dans cette pièce si calme d'ordinaire, les portraits étaient agités et d'autres protestaient fougueusement contre le forcené qui venait troubler leur quiétude pour certains, et leur sieste pour d'autres.

Le loup qui venait d'arriver à Londres s'était rendu immédiatement au square Grimaurd pour revoir Harry qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des semaines. Dans la maison, il n'avait rencontré personne, pas âme qui vive, que des toiles d'araignées et de la poussière partout, ça oui il y en avait.

Le loup se demanda où était passé Kreatur, ne devrait-il pas être là à attendre son nouveau maître et à tenir la maison ?

Remus, exaspéré, se rendit à Pré-au-lard où il avait cherché Harry pendant des heures sans parvenir à mettre la main dessus. Aucune trace de lui nulle part. Rien qui ne le mettait sur la voie non plus, les sorciers fuyaient son regard quand il les interrogeait et les autres évitaient de le rencontrer et changeaient de trottoir pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

Lupin se frappa du plat de la main sur le front et se traita d'idiot, Merlin ! Le seul homme capable de lui dire où trouver Harry, c'était bien Albus Dumbledore. Cet homme était toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier.

Après un court transplanage le professeur Lupin parvint aux hautes grilles de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il passa le portail facilement après que les sangliers ailés de pierre qui en gardaient l'entrée l'aient reconnu. Le loup-garou longea le château, entra dans l'édifice et se rendit dans le bureau du directeur qui devait l'attendre, puisque les gargouilles l'avaient laissées passer sans qu'il ne prononçât le mot de passe.

Remus était furibond, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne l'avait pas prévenu de suite, Albus venait seulement de l'informer de ce que Harry avait supporté sur le champ de bataille, lui-même était occupé avec les lycans, et de ce fait isolé, et n'avait donc pas assisté au combat entre son filleul et Voldemort. Il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle, que ce soit de la gazette ou d'un de ses amis, sauf Albus qui lui disait que tout allait bien.

Et quand le directeur lui avait dit pas plus tard que maintenant qu'Harry avait reçu un mauvais sort, il en avait perdu son flegme. Il s'en voulait à lui-même, il aurait dû rentrer plus tôt, mais le directeur de Poudlard lui avait envoyé un parchemin lui disant que tout allait bien, alors il avait cru en lui, comme un imbécile.

Mais pourquoi avait-il cru bon d'omettre sur la missive que le jeune homme ne devait sa vie qu'à Snape et à Malfoy ? S'ils l'avaient sauvé, il n'allait pas leur en vouloir. Si Harry était toujours vivant, c'était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Bon c'est vrai que Snape et Malfoy, ce n'était pas un cadeau en soi, mais ils avaient quand même eu un geste de compassion envers le Survivant !

Bordel ! Des vampires, voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus, des putains de vampires, et ben c'est Malfoy qui devait être content !

Remus pensa que le vieil homme lui cachait quelque chose et sur la dépouille pourrie de Voldemort, qu'il aille en enfer celui-là ! Il allait lui dire où se trouvait Harry.

Albus Dumbledore attendit bien tranquillement que le loup se calme. L'honorable vieillard était assis sur son fauteuil, ses mains posées bien sagement devant lui. La colère de son ancien élève était terrible. Remus d'habitude si doux, qui ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, était déchaîné, et le vieil homme sentait qu'il était à la limite que le loup en Lupin ne se manifeste.

Bon, là, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, déjà que le cas de Harry le préoccupait au plus au point, mais où ces deux Serpentards avaient-ils bien pu aller se cacher ? C'était pas possible qu'il ne les trouve pas, il était grand même le sorcier le plus au courant de ce qui se passait ici ! À tous les coups, c'était Severus qui avait trouvé leur cachette.

-Où se trouvent-ils tous les trois ? Vous devez bien en avoir une idée ! Admonesta le maraudeur. Par Merlin Albus, ne me dites pas que vous ignorez où se trouve Harry !

-J'ai fait venir quelqu'un pour nous renseigner Remus, d'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder, reprenez votre calme je vous en prie, nous allons trouver une solution pour joindre Harry et le ramener parmi nous si nous le pouvons.

-Je reviens au bout de plus de quatre semaines de galères et croyez-moi Albus, mater des loups-garous n'est pas de tout repos. Il m'a fallu de l'énergie pour mettre tout au point et quand je reviens vous m'apprenez que vous ne l'avez pas vu et que vous ne savez pas du tout où les deux autres l'ont emmené !

-Que pouvais-je y faire mon ami, ils ont disparu de ma vue si soudainement ! Et n'oubliez pas que des vampires ont un pouvoir bien plus grand de transplanage que les sorciers.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Merlin ! Vous êtes inconscient ? Râla encore le loup-garou. Vous n'auriez…..

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent quand ils aperçurent les flammes de la cheminée se colorer de vert et qu'un Draco Malfoy plus magnifique que jamais en sortit en se frottant nonchalamment l'épaule d'une main élégante.

Remus s'apaisa instantanément, pourtant le jeune Serpentard sentit comme un vent de révolte souffler sur le bureau directorial, même le vieux ne menait pas large à ce qu'il semblait. Voilà qui était très intéressant ma foi, se dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sous l'invitation dudit vieil homme.

Albus invita aussi Remus à s'assoir alors que lui ce qu'il voulait c'est secouer l'honorable vieillard dans tous les sens. Sans parler du jeune blanc bec qui venait d'arriver et qui le regardait comme s'il n'était rien de moins qu'une poussière et ça franchement ça l'agaçait.

-Monsieur Malfoy, commença Albus en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux après que le jeune homme se soit assis. Vous savez que votre père à disparu avec le professeur Snape et qu'ils ont emmené avec eux Harry ?

-Bien sûr, je suis au courant puisque vous m'en avez informé, répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers le loup qui recommençait à s'agiter, prêt à invectiver de nouveau le directeur.

-Alors lui, vous l'avez prévenu, cracha Remus qui ne put s'en empêcher en se relevant de son fauteuil comme un ressort. Et moi alors ! Vous n'en n'avez pas vu l'utilité !

-Asseyez-vous professeur Lupin, se mit en colère Albus qui perdait patience et qui tapa des doigts sur son bureau. Laissez Draco parler, vous crierez après si le cœur vous en dit.

L'homme se rassit lourdement et se tourna vers le jeune sorcier blond, celui-ci leva un sourcil étonné et laissa échapper un léger ricanement moqueur envers le loup.

-Monsieur Malfoy, le rappela à l'ordre Dumbledore. Je vous ai fait venir afin de vous demander si vous n'aviez pas la moindre idée d'où pourrait se cacher votre père ?

Le loup était suspendu à ses lèvres, la réponse tarda et le plongea dans l'angoisse d'un non catégorique, rien que pour l'embêter le gamin était capable de dire non.

-Je pense savoir où il se trouve en effet, lâcha le Serpentard sans quitter Remus des yeux. Aussitôt que vous m'avez informé de leur état j'ai fait des recherches.

-Pourquoi vous les avez retrouvés vous, et pas Albus, demanda Remus septique et méfiant envers le blond.

-N'oubliez pas messieurs que Severus est mon parrain et que je connais des choses sur lui que vous ignorez.

Le directeur et le loup attendirent une suite qui ne vint pas, Remus le premier céda : là, aujourd'hui, la patience, c'était pas son truc. En plus il se doutait que le blondinet le faisait exprès pour les agacer, foutu rejeton Malfoy !

-On attend monsieur Malfoy, rugit Remus. On n'a pas toute la journée, nous !

-Moi non plus, quoi que vous en pensiez professeur, rétorqua Draco dont le regard gris si semblable à celui de son père le regardait de haut en bas. Je crois savoir, ajouta-t-il, qu'ils se trouvent tous les trois dans l'ancienne maison des parents de Severus.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé avant ? Demanda Dumbledore en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce.

-Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je vous signale !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites Albus ? Interrogea Remus en voyant le vieil homme prêt à partir par transplanage.

-Je sais où ils se trouvent maintenant et je dois m'y rendre sur le champ !

-Pas question que vous y alliez seul, je vous accompagne !

-Vous ne pouvez pas Remus, les vampires ne se contrôleront pas devant un loup, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas encore maîtrisé tous leurs pouvoirs et que vous allez au devant du danger. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, attendez-moi ici je fais aussi vite que possible. En attendant, essayez de vous calmer, ce ne sera pas du luxe mon ami.

-Je pars avec vous, énonça contre toute attente le jeune Serpentard en se levant. J'aimerais bien voir mon père et surtout la tête de Potter en prise avec deux vampires, ricana le blond pour énerver Remus.

-Dans ce cas allons-y, monsieur Malfoy, ne perdons plus de temps, s'impatienta le vieil homme.

Les deux sorciers partirent dans un petit plop et le lycan, agacé, se rassit dans le fauteuil en attendant que le blondinet et le vieux fou reviennent en espérant qu'ils lui ramèneraient de bonnes nouvelles.

Albus et Draco se trouvèrent devant une maison de style victorien. L'ensemble semblait très vieux et très sombre, comme une maison qui n'avait pas été habitée depuis longtemps, une maison laissée à l'abandon dans ce quartier un peu désert de Londres. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun passant dans les environs, rien, même pas un rideau qui se soulevait par une personne curieuse ni un enfant qui s'amusait. Non, rien de rien.

Le professeur Dumbledore pensa que Harry était très probablement enfermé là-dedans depuis plus d'un mois et il se demandait ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes passèrent le petit portillon vert d'eau, longèrent la petite allée et parvinrent sur le perron devant une porte impressionnante bardée de dessins étranges.

A vrai dire le directeur de Poudlard appréhendait un peu la rencontre qui devait se produire, pourtant il n'avait pas le choix il fallait qu'il se rende compte de la santé de Harry, voir si les deux adultes se portaient bien et rassurer Remus qui allait finir par tout casser dans son bureau si ça continuait ainsi.

Le directeur entra le premier dans la demeure suivi de Draco sans qu'aucun sortilège ne les arrête, ce qui étonna le vieil homme et le Serpentard qui se regardèrent. Il fallait que les vampires soient très sûrs d'eux pour ne pas protéger la maison, pensa le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

Pourtant ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas dans la maison qu'ils furent accueillit par une voix froide et agressive qui les fit s'arrêter net en portant la main à leur baguette et à s'en servir le cas échéant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, messieurs ? Je crois bien qu'on ne vous a pas invité !

-Bonjour Severus, répondit Albus en guise de réponse. Comment allez-vous mon ami ?

-On allait bien jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez pour mettre votre vilain nez dans nos affaires, Albus, rétorqua le maître des potions.

-Bonjour père, comment allez-vous ?

Le compagnon de Harry et père de Draco ne répondit pas et s'en alla tranquillement dans le salon suivit de Severus qui tourna le dos aux deux fauteurs de troubles qui les suivirent eux aussi. Le comportement des deux vampires les intrigua, trop calme, trop maîtres d'eux-mêmes, comme si finalement ils n'en avaient rien à faire de les voir là après l'instant de surprise passée.

-Pouvons-nous voir Harry ? Sollicita le vieil homme aux yeux bleus. Voilà des semaines que nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles et Remus ainsi que nous, d'ailleurs, aimerions savoir s'il se porte bien.

-Harry va bien, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir !

-Monsieur Malfoy, j'aimerais le voir de visu si vous le permettez, pas que je mette votre parole en doute mais comprenez que je me fais l'ambassadeur de personnes qui tiennent énormément à lui et que si je ne ramène pas des nouvelles satisfaisantes ils pourraient débarquer ici à tout moment.

-Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas nous faire chanter, Dumbledore ?

-Non, non, loin de moi cette idée je vous assure ! Laissez-nous voir Harry et nous repartirons aussitôt, Draco et moi, sans créer de problèmes, promit le mage aux petites lunettes sans croire une seule seconde à ce qu'il avançait.

-Laisse-les y aller Lucius.

-Severus, non ! Ils n'ont pas à venir et exiger de le voir.

-Si ce n'est pas maintenant ils reviendront, est-ce que tu veux voir la maison remplie de Gryffondors ? Est-ce que tu veux voir le loup cracher devant toi et piquer sa crise !

Le blond se résigna et d'un geste invita les deux visiteurs à la suivre à l'étage, l'homme n'eut aucun regard pour son fils alors que celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux. Draco était surpris et étonné, son père dégageait une puissance qui se ressentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps, ses traits étaient plus durs, moins humain.

L'ainé des Malfoy était vêtu d'une robe verte aux reflets d'argent. Ses long cheveux se répandaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux semblaient plus gris que jamais mais leurs expressions faisaient peur au jeune homme qui accompagnait Albus jusqu'à l'étage.

Lucius Malfoy désigna une porte d'une main distraite puis fit demi-tour sans un mot. Le blond retourna près de Severus, pas la peine qu'il reste près d'eux c'était inutile.

Le spectacle qui les attendait, au directeur de Poudlard et au jeune Serpentard les laissa interdit. La mâchoire de Draco en tomba de surprise et le vieux sorcier sentit une colère monstrueuse poindre dans sa magie. Ce qu'ils voyaient les rendent inévitablement incrédules et horrifiés. Par Merlin que ce passait-il ici ?

Harry était allongé dans son lit, visiblement nu sous son drap. Son souffle erratique emplissait la chambre, un souffle laborieux qu'il devait puiser dans ses dernières forces. Ses yeux fermés étaient cernés de noirs, de larges cernes qui lui faisaient un visage effroyable de mort-vivant.

Le garçon avait maigri, aucun doute là-dessus, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude, que s'était-il passé ici ? Se demanda pour la deuxième fois Albus Dumbledore. Pourquoi était-il aussi blanc, pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ses bras qui accusaient des hématomes par dizaine ?

Mais le pire restait sa gorge meurtrie où résidait de nombreuses morsures que les vampires certainement dans leur hâte n'avaient pas pris la peine de refermer convenablement. D'ailleurs un peu de sang y coulait encore et rejoignait les tâches déjà nombreuses qu'il y avait sur le drap. Draco s'approcha près du lit, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça, voir Potter dans cet état de délabrement.

Les mains du jeune homme alité tremblaient affreusement, Draco repoussa délicatement une mèche sur le côté et se rendit compte que le calice était brûlant de fiévre. Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pensé que Severus et son père en arriveraient là.

-Professeur, commença Draco avant que Dumbledore ne lui fasse signe de se taire en posant un doigt devant ses lèvres et de lui montrer la porte.

Le jeune Serpentard avait compris et baissa la voix afin que seul le directeur entende ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Il faut faire quelque chose pour Potter !

-Je sais Draco, mais là pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire, il faut d'abord que nous sortions de cette maison sans faire voir que nous sommes inquiets.

-On ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous ?

-Non, les deux vampires nous en empêcheraient et nous tailleraient en pièce, on va faire comme si tout allait bien.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons de retour dans mon bureau.

-Que lui ont-ils fait pour qu'il en soit à ce point ? Continua de chuchoter le blond.

-Plus tard, Draco, plus tard. Sortons d'ici et retournons à Poudlard, dit le vieil homme en se retournant vers la porte d'un pas lourd.

Après un dernier regard sur le Survivant, les deux hommes redescendirent les escaliers et rejoignirent Severus et Lucius qui les attendaient bien sagement comme si de rien n'était dans le salon. Draco remarqua quand même que leurs regards affutés ne les quittaient pas une seule seconde.

-Et bien tout va pour le mieux ! S'exclama content le vieil homme qui essaya de donner le change en trompant les deux vampires. Harry dormait bien tranquillement, nous n'avons pas voulu le réveiller, n'est-ce pas Draco ?

-Oui, bien dommage d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé le railler, ce Griffondor, ajouta-t-il en ricanant sous l'œil suspicieux de son père et de Severus qui essayaient de savoir si les deux visiteurs ne se foutaient pas d'eux.

-On ne vous retient pas dans ce cas et dites au loup qu'il ne s'approche pas de la maison Albus, nous serons moins conciliants cette fois.

-Je lui ferais la commission Severus, et merci de nous avoir reçus Draco et moi, passez une bonne journée messieurs et au revoir.

-Dumbledore ! L'interpella Lucius d'un ton menaçant. Si j'entends quoique ce soit sur ce que vous avez vu, méfiez-vous, vous ne serez plus à l'abri nulle part.

-Monsieur Malfoy, il ne sert à rien de me menacer, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse les deux comploteurs sortirent de la maison et retransplanèrent pour Poudlard où les attendait un Remus Lupin très énervé.

Draco et Albus arrivèrent dans le bureau la mine défaite, Remus vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux hommes face à lui semblaient terriblement soucieux.

-Vous les avez trouvés alors, et rien qu'à voir vos têtes je devine que rien ne va. Asseyez-vous Albus, on dirait que vous ne tenez plus debout !

-Pas le temps, se reprit Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui, nous avons des choses urgentes à faire Remus.

-Alors ! L'avez-vous vu ? Comment va-t-il ? Interrogea le lycan qui ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le sort de son filleul. Il revient bientôt ? Vous lui avez dit que je suis rentré ? Ben quoi Albus, dites quelque chose par Merlin ! Rassurez-moi.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, Remus, répliqua le directeur de Poudlard navré.

Le vieil homme fatigué et abattu pivota vers le Serpentard.

-Puis-je compter sur vous Draco ?

-Je crois bien que là je n'ai pas le choix, Potter a besoin d'aide.

-Oui, approuva l'homme aux petites lunettes. Nous devons agir et vite !

-Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe Albus ? Rugit le professeur Lupin.

-Harry n'est pas au mieux de sa forme mon ami.

-Ah ! S'exclama bruyamment Lupin. Je savais, je sentais que ces deux Serpentards mijotaient un truc comme ça. Ils le haïssent et maintenant qu'il est sous leur contrôle ils peuvent agir en toute impunité.

-Non, nous allons le sortir de là, je connais un homme qui va nous aider, ajouta le directeur en reprenant de l'assurance. Un bon ami à moi que je connais depuis très longtemps.

-Cette fois je viens Albus et n'espérez pas m'écarter facilement.

-Là où nous allons vous ne pouvez pas venir Remus, cet endroit est trop dangereux pour vous.

-Et où allez-vous encore pour que je ne puisse vous suivre ?

-Dans un clan, le clan d'Eléric, lui saura quoi faire pour nous venir en aide.

^o^o^

Chapitre revu par RosedeVelours.


	7. Albus et Draco agissent

7 Albus et Draco agissent.

Les silhouettes de Draco et du directeur disparurent de nouveau de la vue de Remus qui se rassit pour au moins la troisième fois, c'est qu'il en avait marre des fois ! Non mais ! L'homme s'invectiva lui-même, quel sot il avait été de croire Albus, quel tort il avait eu de ne pas revenir ici s'enquérir de la santé de son filleul avant de partir s'occuper de sa meute.

Foutus mangemorts et Serpentards de Snape et Malfoy ! S'il les tenait entre ses mains, ces deux-là, c'était certain qu'il en ferait de la charpie de serpents et qu'il les donnerait à bouffer aux scrouts à pétard de Hagrid.

Pendant ce temps Albus et Draco parvinrent au pied d'une haute grille noire bardée de pics hérissés pour décourager d'éventuels visiteurs. Certains imaginaient le château abandonné et ne se gênaient pas pour s'y rendre illégalement. Il allait sans dire qu'ils n'en ressortaient jamais, un peu comme une toile d'araignée géante : une fois pris dans la toile c'était trop tard pour s'en sortir.

Le paysage alentour n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un endroit bucolique, tout était triste et désolé, c'était peut-être ça qui donnait l'idée que la demeure était déserte et que personne n'y vivait. En fait, tout ceci n'était qu'une apparence que les promeneurs, bien ou mal intentionnés, voyaient. En réalité, les prés alentours étaient bien verts et les fleurs dans les champs, qu'un petit vent faisait frémir, étaient de toutes les teintes possibles. Le rouge pour les coquelicots, le blanc pour les marguerites, le bleu pour les bleuets, le jaune pour les boutons-d'or.

Les deux sorciers admiraient le panorama qui se découvrait peu à peu sous leurs yeux tout en attendant patiemment que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir, là Albus ne prit pas le risque d'entrer dans l'antre des vampires. Pas la peine de se mettre en danger inutilement surtout avec Draco à ses côtés.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'ils savent que nous sommes là ? Requerra le blond. On ne devrait pas sonner à la grille ou leur faire savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'extérieur ?

-Non, Draco, pas la peine, répondit le vieil homme stoïque. Ils savent déjà que nous sommes ici, crois-en mon expérience.

-En effet messieurs ! Rien ne nous échappe, ricana une voix espiègle juste derrière eux.

Draco sursauta et s'en voulut pour ça, d'habitude il restait maître de ses émotions. Le vampire le toisa de haut en bas d'un œil appréciateur et gourmand.

-Professeur Dumbledore, le salua l'homme à la carrure imposante. Veuillez entrer avec votre ami, les invita-t-il en ouvrant la grille juste par la pensée.

-Eléric Dalianis est-il là ? Et peut-il nous recevoir ?

-Il est là et tout disposé à vous recevoir, messieurs, il est déjà au courant que vous venez d'arriver.

Les trois personnages prirent la longue allée bordée d'arbres et après quelques pas, comme par enchantement, Albus et Draco se retrouvèrent dans un confortable salon devant un autre vampire qui semblait les attendre. La pièce était grande et sombre décorée de rouge et de prune, très joli d'ailleurs, ces deux couleurs qui se mariaient très bien.

Le Serpentard vit avec stupeur le magnifique spécimen vampirique donner une franche accolade au directeur de Poudlard avec un contentement des plus sincères. L'homme était jeune, Draco lui donnait dans les trente ans, des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus mi-longs retombaient de chaque côté de son visage, gracieusement. Des yeux marron, mais très très clairs avec une pointe de carmin dedans, l'effet était saisissant : il n'en avait jamais vus de pareils.

Le vampire était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche en provenance d'une grande marque, Draco s'y connaissait assez pour avoir remarqué ça. Finis les vêtements qui donnaient aux vampires d'autrefois des allures de chauve-souris. Une paire de bottes montantes complétait la tenue et le jeune homme blond aperçut le manche d'une dague au pommeau sertie d'un rubis dépasser d'une des bottes juste ce qu'il fallait.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Albus ? Accompagné qui plus est ! Voilà qui est assez rare pour que je le souligne.

-A vrai dire, Eléric, nous avons un gros problème, Draco et moi. Il n'y a que toi qui peut nous venir en aide, ou tout du moins nous donner un conseil, répondit Dumbledore.

Le vampire les invita à prendre place sur le canapé cramoisi et s'installa élégamment en face d'eux dans un autre canapé tout aussi rouge en croisant ses longues jambes sans quitter le directeur de Poudlard des yeux des yeux superbes d'ailleurs, se dit pour la troisième fois Draco.

Le jeune homme souffla en son fort intérieur et ses doigts se mirent à pianoter sur ses genoux, il était énervé là. Pourquoi ? Ben alors là il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Enfin si, pour être honnête, l'homme, le vampire, ne faisait pas grand cas de sa présence et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement, il pourrait au moins le regarder non ! Il n'était pas invisible ou insignifiant tout de même !

-Allez-y, Albus, exposez-moi votre problème, demanda justement le vampire.

-Pour faire court, Eléric, j'ai assisté au combat entre Voldemort et Harry Potter. Comment vous expliquer !... Le jeune homme a reçu un sort d'avada, je ne vais pas vous apprendre ce que cela signifie. Toujours est-il que Harry y a survécu une fois de plus, mais pas longtemps cette fois, peut-être l'épuisement, je ne sais pas, mais son cœur était en train de lâcher quand il a été sauvé de justesse par un de mes professeurs, Severus Snape et par le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy.

-Jusque-là rien qui ne sollicite mon aide, Albus, et je suppose que ce jeune Potter se porte bien à l'heure actuelle ?

-Hélas non, mon cher ami. Il se trouve que les deux hommes qui lui ont sauvé la vie sont des vampires que Voldemort venait justement de punir en les faisant mordre deux jours auparavant.

-Vous voulez dire qu'Harry Potter est le calice de deux vampires nouvellement mordus ?

-Oui, et malheureusement je crains que les choses n'aillent pas pour le mieux entre les trois protagonistes de cette histoire, Eléric.

-Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Demanda le vampire subitement intéressé par cette histoire pas banal.

-Nous sommes passés le voir avant de venir ici et je dois dire qu'Harry est dans un piteux état, expliqua l'homme à la longue barbe blanche.

-Oui, l'encouragea à continuer Eléric. Dans quel état l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Epuisé, à bout de force. D'ailleurs il ne s'est pas réveillé quand nous sommes allés le voir, des marques violettes cernaient ses yeux et ses mains tremblaient violemment.

-Avait-il plusieurs marques de morsures sur le cou ?

-Oui et certaines mal refermées.

-Et à l'aine ?

-Un drap le recouvrait, on n'a pas vu le reste de son corps.

-Donc vous n'avez pas vu d'autres traces ?

-D'autres traces comme quoi ? Interrogea Draco intrigué et qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là mais qui était quand même assez perplexe.

-Chaque morsure est suivie d'une relation sexuelle au début d'une relation vampire calice, répondit l'homme tranquillement. Le vampire assure ainsi son emprise sur son calice.

-Ils le violent ! S'écria le blond horrifié.

-Certes non, monsieur Malfoy, s'offusqua le vampire. Pour le calice il est vital de se soumettre et la nature des vampires l'exige, surtout des nouveaux mordus. Ceux-ci se sentent obligés de le soumettre, c'est essentiel pour ne pas dire capital pour l'un comme pour les deux autres.

-Et l'aine qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans ?

-Si les deux vampires boivent le sang du calice en même temps l'un des deux doit se nourrir à l'aine.

-Là, ils sont en train de le tuer, ne doivent-ils pas prendre soin de lui et le protéger ?

-Oui effectivement, si monsieur Potter n'avait eu qu'un seul vampire tout se serait bien passé, mais le cas d'un calice avec deux vampires est bien plus dangereux.

-Comment en sont-ils arrivés là, Eléric ?

-La jalousie, Albus, les deux vampires sont jaloux ou l'un des deux l'est, un calice pour deux hommes, c'est risqué. Il va forcément y avoir des rivalités. Je ne connais qu'un seul cas de calice avec deux vampires, expliqua le chef du clan.

-Qu'est-il advenu d'eux, de ce calice et de ses vampires ?

-Le calice s'est laissé mourir, il ne supportait plus les disputes incessantes de ses amants qui le délaissaient complètement sans se préoccuper de lui donner à manger ou de refermer complètement les plaies quand il était alité ou bien encore de le laver une fois qu'ils lui avaient fait l'amour.

-Je pense que c'est exactement ce qui se passe avec Harry, il n'a même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est comme s'il se moquait de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Peux-tu faire quelque chose Eléric ?

-Vous me donnez carte blanche, Albus ? Monsieur Malfoy ?

Les deux hommes opinèrent du chef. S'ils voulaient qu'Harry et les deux vampires s'en sortent ils n'avaient pas le choix et devaient s'en remettre à Eléric.

-N'en veuillez pas au professeur Snape et à Malfoy, messieurs, ajouta l'homme aux yeux marron et carmins après que Albus ait donné l'adresse de la maison de Severus. C'est leur instinct qui leur dit d'agir de la sorte. Ces deux hommes ont autant besoin d'aide que leur calice. Cependant il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce que vous venez de me dire, j'ai l'impression que le calice se détache de ses vampires et qu'il s'est mis en quelque sorte en transition.

-Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ? Questionna le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie.

-D'abord les amener ici et les séparer immédiatement et d'après ce que vous dites le plus tôt sera la mieux. Je pense même que je vais m'y rendre de suite avec plusieurs de mes hommes. Pas la peine que vous assistiez à ça, repartez chez vous je vous donnerais des nouvelles aussitôt qu'ils seront chacun en sécurité.

Draco et Albus repartirent un peu plus rassurés en l'avenir d'Harry et des deux Serpentards, ils espéraient que tout se passerait bien et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas intervenus trop tard.

Le chef du clan se rassit dans son canapé en expirant de soulagement. Ouf ! Il avait cru que jamais il ne tiendrait le coup devant le blondinet, il regardait sans cesse Albus pour ne pas dévorer l'autre du regard. Pourtant ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu du corps superbe qui se trouvait devant lui.

Des cheveux magnifiques fins et soyeux dont il pouvait sentir l'odeur fruitée depuis sa place. Des yeux envoûtants d'un gris clair ou foncé suivant son humeur selon toute vraisemblance. Un corps fait pour l'amour, un corps fait pour être caressé, pour que des mains douces se promènent sur sa peau d'albâtre et en goûter toute la saveur.

-Jewell ! Hurla Eléric en se levant, évacuant son fantasme de sa tête juste une seconde.

Un homme entra dans le salon en souriant, le même âge qu'Eléric, vampire lui aussi. Des cheveux courts et châtains, des yeux francs et rieurs, un bel homme, mais tous les vampires avaient cela en eux, la beauté que leur confère leur statut, des êtres fascinants et séduisants, séducteurs et envoûtants.

-Ta douce voix m'étonnera toujours, Eléric, que désires-tu cette fois ?

-Je veux que tu me trouves tout, et je dis bien tout, sur un certain Draco Malfoy et dépêche-toi je suis pressé !

-Oh ! Oh ! Aurait-on trouvé la perle rare ? Railla celui qui venait d'arriver. On dirait qu'il te fait de l'effet celui-là !

-Arrêtes de discuter et dépêches-toi de me trouver ce que je t'ai demandé, si je ne suis pas là quand tu reviendras mets tout sur mon bureau.

-Tu vas où là ?

-Quelque chose à faire d'urgent, Jewell, dit à Gates de préparer trois chambres dont deux avec une bonne serrure, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, tu veux deux chambres que des vampires ne puissent pas quitter de n'importe quelle manière, ça sera fait ne t'inquiètes pas.

Eléric Dalianis sortit du salon, se rendit en bas, fit appel à six vampires qui le suivirent sans poser de questions. Si leur chef avait besoin d'eux, pas de problème, ils étaient là pour ça.

La nuit était tombée sur Londres depuis un petit moment déjà. Sept ombres s'approchèrent silencieusement près de la maison où résidait Harry, Lucius et le maître des potions. Une seule lumière passait à travers les persiennes, en haut à l'étage, une chambre assurément.

Eléric entra le premier suivit des six autres, la porte s'ouvrit comme pour Albus et Draco, sans opposer de résistance. Les hommes n'avaient pas sitôt fermé la porte derrière eux qu'ils entendirent grâce à leurs ouïes surdéveloppées un gémissement plaintif retentir dans les étages.

Le vampire fit signe à ses hommes de bloquer les issues, aucun des trois résidents qui vivaient ici ne devaient sortir, enfin surtout les deux Serpentards car le calice ne leur poserait pas de problèmes. Le chef des buveurs de sang empêcha tout transplanage dans la maison sauf pour lui et ses hommes et disparut seul à l'étage où son flair le conduisit directement dans une chambre. Là il surprit deux hommes dans un lit l'un sur l'autre, l'un des hommes était grand, superbe, pâle de peau, un regard gris envoûtant. Celui-ci était penché sur un jeune calice plus mort que vif et s'abreuvait à son cou.

Eléric disparut subitement en se volatilisant sous le regard de Lucius qui poussa un cri de rage. Bordel ! Encore un peu et Severus l'attrapait à la gorge. Le blond se leva vite fait, les intrus allaient revenir, ils avaient senti, Severus et lui, au moins sept personnes dans la demeure.

Albus Dumbledore ne perdait rien pour attendre, celui-là !

Lucius se rhabilla, prit son calice qu'il avait revêtu lui aussi d'un pantalon et d'une chemise enfilée à la va vite. Il le prit dans ses bras et tandis qu'ils essayaient de sortir de la chambre en transplanant, chose devenue impossible pour eux, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une horde de vampires qui les tenaient en respect. Là pas besoin d'avoir une arme quelconque pour les hommes d'Eléric, leurs pouvoirs suffisaient.

-Où pensez-vous aller, messieurs ? Les interrogea le chef du groupe d'une voix forte et qui avait l'habitude d'être craint et obéit. Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

-On ne vous connaît pas, répondit Lucius hargneux. Laissez-nous passer.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, désolé ! Je crois que vous avez besoin d'aide et que ce jeune homme dans vos bras à besoin de soin de toute urgence.

-Harry va bien ! Se défendit le blond. Il est fatigué c'est tout.

-Moi je dirais qu'il est mourant et que si on ne fait rien pour le remettre sur pied votre calice ne va pas vivre longtemps.

-Que voulez-vous de nous exactement ? demanda Severus sur ses gardes.

-Que vous m'accompagniez sans faire d'histoire, c'est simple, non !

-Pas question ! Rétorquèrent Severus et Lucius en même temps. Et personne ne touchera notre calice tant que nous serons vivants !

-D'accord, messieurs, tout cela aurait pu se faire en douceur, riposta Eléric, mais vous m'obligez à des extrémités qui ne me plaisent pas.

Lucius redéposa le calice sur le lit sous l'œil vigilant des autres hommes et se retourna avec une lueur assassine dans le regard.

-Vous n'allez pas nous avoir aussi facilement, vous savez ! Grogna-t-il en colère.

Sur un signe de la main d'Eléric les six vampires attrapèrent les deux autres et une bagarre commença. Terrible, irréelle, tout vola dans la chambre, seul le lit fut épargné. Un lit où un jeune homme sans force qui pourtant avait un caractère affirmé se laissait partir doucement vers un autre monde. Plus rien ne l'intéressait ici et puis il était fatigué, si fatigué que c'en devenait pénible et que là, tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était dormir pour l'éternité.

Non sans mal les vampires finirent par ceinturer solidement Severus et Lucius et à écarter leurs gorges que les deux Serpentard essayaient de mordre afin de leur faire lâcher prise. Leur chef satisfait saisit Harry sous les grondements rageurs de Lucius et de Severus qui se débattaient comme des forcenés pour rejoindre leur calice et s'enfuir avec lui.

Dans un bruit de transplanage tout le monde disparut de la vieille demeure et se retrouva dans un château où Lucius et Severus se virent enfermés immédiatement chacun dans une chambre sous bonne garde et sans aucun moyen de s'évader. Là, ils n'avaient pas la moindre petite chance d'évasion et ils s'en rendirent compte assez vite.

Les deux hommes avaient beau se ruer sur les portes et frapper contre les murs rien n'y faisait. Leurs imprécations maudites résonnaient dans les couloirs et laissaient de marbre les résidents du château qui avaient l'habitude de ce genre de tapage. Les vampires n'étaient pas toujours, et loin s'en faut, des êtres faciles à vivres.

Severus regarda ses poings aux doigts brisés se remettre en place, frapper contre les murs n'avait servi à rien mais ça soulageait. Sa colère ne l'avait pas quitté mais là il réfléchissait calmement et cherchait une faille pour sortir de cet endroit en emportant son calice et Lucius.

Eléric déposa le corps qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras sur le lit de la chambre prévue pour le calice des deux idiots qui se révoltaient. Jewell avait posé diverses fioles sur la petite table qui jouxtait le lit et délicatement il déshabilla Harry pour évaluer les dégâts que les deux imbéciles avaient pu faire.

-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas possible ! Eléric, regarde comment ils l'ont arrangés ! Il y a des morsures partout !

-Je sais, je les vois aussi figure-toi !

-Rien n'est épargné, les poignets, l'aine et ce n'est pas joli à voir d'ailleurs. Et le cou je ne t'en parle même pas ! Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de refermer les plaies.

-A part ça, comment va-t-il ?

-Comme tu t'en doutes déjà il n'a plus envie de vivre. Je pense que ça va être difficile de le faire revenir parmi nous, il a de lui-même ralentit considérablement le lien vampires-calice, je pense qu'il a essayé de se protéger.

-Fais tout ce que tu peux, Jewell, je repasserai tout à l'heure.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai appris sur le beau Draco Malfoy, Eléric ?

-Ton enquête est finie ! Et bien tu n'as pas perdu de temps dis-moi !

-Des amis bien placés ça sert comme tu vois, enfin toujours est-il que j'ai tes renseignements.

-Je t'écoute !

-Alors pour commencer il est le fils unique de Lucius Malfoy qui se trouve en ce moment même dans une de nos chambres et de Narcissa Black Malfoy. Celle-ci est morte tuée par Voldemort en personne. Une sombre histoire de vengeance paraît-il.

-Sa demeure ?

-Le manoir Malfoy naturellement.

-Ses hobbies ?

-Il aime le Quidditch, les beaux vêtements, les belles choses, enfin, tout ce qui est un peu dans le vent comme les jeunes disent maintenant.

-Ses activités ?

-Il remplace son père pour l'instant, ils ont plusieurs sociétés sorcières, se débrouille plutôt bien d'après mes sources. Et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

-Dans quel camp joue-t-il, Jewell ? Homme ou femme ?

-Ah ! Tu as gardé le meilleur pour la fin Eléric ! Ricana l'ami en s'asseyant près du lit d'Harry. Homme bien sûr.

-Actif ou passif ?

-Actif, et très bon amant paraît-il.

-Oui bon, actif ça je crois qu'il ne va pas le rester longtemps et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…..

-La beauté, l'intelligence, gay par-dessus le marché, tout pour plaire, ce Draco Malfoy, Eléric. Je pense que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, mon ami ! Je crois même que tu as trouvé ta perle rare.

^o^o^

Chapitre revu par RosedeVelours.


	8. Confrontation

Confrontation.

Après une bonne nuit de galère où les deux mangemorts avaient continué de frapper contre les murs et les portes, ce qui avait à la longue agacé prodigieusement les habitants du château qui perdaient patience, le calme était revenu dans les chambres.

Le chef du clan laissa les deux Serpentards enfermés dans leurs pièces pendant trois jours sans voir personne, il espérait ainsi les fatiguer pour pouvoir les approcher plus facilement. Jewell s'était occupé de leur faire porter un peu de nourriture et de l'eau par magie, une eau qui contenait une potion inodore et incolore qui les rendrait un peu plus calme. Une potion spécialement conçue pour les vampires récalcitrants et méfiants.

Harry était toujours inconscient mais ils avaient réussi à refermer toutes les plaies et à lui faire prendre un bon bain. Maintenant le jeune homme devait décider de lui-même de revenir parmi eux, il fallait juste lui en laisser le temps et l'envie, il fallait qu'il se sente rassuré et en sécurité.

Dans la journée du quatrième jour, vers les midi, Eléric Dalianis s'interrogea. Il ne savait pas chez qui il devait se rendre en premier : le sombre professeur de potions d'abord ou le blond ténébreux aux yeux gris ? Les deux hommes étaient aussi imposants l'un que l'autre, aussi bien par leurs physiques que du point de vue de leurs caractères impétueux et emportés.

En temps ordinaire il serait allé voir le plus malléable, voire le plus protecteur envers le calice, mais là ! Franchement il ne savait pas. Tant pis ! Au hasard il se dirigea vers la première chambre qui se trouvait être celle du professeur de potions, l'homme serait peut-être plus accort que l'autre, après tout il ne le connaissait pas !

L'homme aux yeux marron et rouges frappa un coup bref contre la porte et en se tenant sur ses gardes, tout en retirant le sort qui bloquait la fermeture de l'antre du vampire enfermé, il entra sans attendre de réponse. A tous les coups, l'autre était prêt à lui bondir dessus pour s'échapper car son instinct le pousserait à agir ainsi alors mieux valait être prévoyant.

Eléric souffla de lassitude et envoya le vampire qui fonçait sur lui et qui n'avait pas dérogé à la règle valser de l'autre côté de la pièce, sous les grognements rageurs de celui-ci. Bon, pour l'accueil chaleureux, il repasserait !

-Pas la peine de recommencer, professeur Snape, lui intima Eléric en refermant la porte. Vous n'arriverez pas à me battre je suis plus fort que vous à ce jeu-là.

-Je peux toujours essayer ! Rugit Snape en se relevant comme si de rien n'était tout en défroissant sa robe un peu déchirée dû à son combat avec les vampires et qu'il revêtait chaque matin pour se rappeler qu'il s'était fait attraper comme un bleu. A la longue je réussirai vous savez.

-Mes pouvoirs sont plus fort que les vôtres, vous allez perdre votre temps et le mien par la même occasion, alors si j'étais vous, je resterais bien sagement assis.

-Pourquoi nous avoir amené ici ? Que voulez-vous de nous ? Demanda Snape sans essayer une autre attaque, pour l'instant.

-Je veux discuter avec vous, professeur, juste discuter de votre calice, rassurez-vous !

-Comment va Harry ? Va-t-il mieux ?

-Son cas vous préoccupe vraiment ou bien s'agit-il d'un regret tardif ?

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais son cas me préoccupe vraiment, murmura l'homme en détournant son regard.

-Dans ce cas il va mal, mais ça je crois que vous le saviez déjà, répondit dans un reproche Eléric. Puisque c'est vous qui l'avez mis dans cet état, vous et monsieur Malfoy.

-C'est un calice, répliqua le maître des potions comme une évidence et aussi pour se défendre. Il fallait bien se nourrir !

-Au point de le tuer et de le laisser dans un lit sans soins et sans nourritures ? Au point de laisser ses plaies à moitiés ouvertes ! Au point de le prendre quand bon vous semblait sans lui donner un minimum de propreté !

L'homme ne réfuta pas et s'assit tranquillement.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez fait ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez failli le tuer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

-Je n'en sais rien, les choses m'échappaient parfois, j'ai des trous de mémoire, c'est comme si j'étais dans un brouillard, avoua le maître des potions. Je me voyais en train d'agir et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, quelque chose me poussait à faire ces choses et je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? Dites-moi ce que j'aurais dû faire par Salazar !

-Qu'était Harry Potter pour vous avant qu'il ne devienne votre calice ? Questionna le vampire aux cheveux noirs bleutés et mi-longs profitant que l'homme était dans un moment de faiblesse.

-Un élève et ensuite un amant, répondit Snape en se renfrognant. Et avant ça nous nous détestions, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà ! Dumbledore a dû vous en parler.

-J'ai mes propres sources, pas besoin d'Albus pour ça. Comment était monsieur Potter avant que vous ne soyez ensembles ?

-C'était un gamin insupportable ! Un garçon borné et frondeur, toujours à s'attirer des ennuis.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous là ? Parce que j'ai entendu dire que vous haïssiez son père, et n'est-ce pas parce que vous haïssiez le père que vous avez reporté votre ressentiment sur le fils ?

-Peut-être, je n'en sais rien.

-Albus a raison vous ne voulez jamais reconnaître vos torts.

-Laissez ce traître en dehors de cette conversation ! Et puis je croyais que vos sources ne venaient pas de lui !

-Il vient de vous rendre un grand service vous savez ! Un jour vous le remercierez.

-M'étonnerait ! Il fourre toujours son nez où il ne faut pas, comme d'habitude.

-Et bien je trouve que cette fois-ci il a eu raison professeur Snape. Et si vous étiez intelligent vous l'auriez compris vous aussi.

-Comment va Lucius ?

-Son cas aussi vous intéresse ? Ou bien c'est juste pour changer de sujet ?

-Arrêtez de répondre à une question par une autre question ! Vous n'êtes pas un foutu psychomage que je sache ! Répondez, c'est tout, par les gargouilles de l'enfer !

-Il va bien, il a tout cassé dans sa chambre mais depuis il s'est calmé et il n'est pas encore en manque, un peu comme vous quoi !

-Et quand nous aurons soif qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Rien.

Snape se leva brusquement et se replaça devant la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Votre calice n'est pas en état de vous procurer du sang, asséna Eléric avec franchise et brutalité. Si vous avez soif il faudra vous contenter de ce que l'on vous donnera.

-Pas question ! Rugit le maître des potions en colère. Harry est notre calice et je ne veux que lui.

-Ce sera ça ou rien du tout, professeur. Je vous signale que monsieur Malfoy sera logé à la même enseigne que vous.

-Quand Harry sera-t-il de nouveau sur pieds ?

-Il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse, c'est tout ce qui vous importe ! Quand il pourra recommencer à vous donner de son sang !

-Vous récidivez avec vos questions ! Arrêtez donc c'est agaçant à la fin ! Riposta Snape en jetant un verre à travers la pièce.

-A propos j'en ai une autre, professeur, ajouta calmement le chef du clan sans faire cas du geste de mauvaise humeur du vampire. Qu'y a-t-il entre vous et Lucius Malfoy ?

-Rien ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, s'étonna Severus Snape. Pourquoi ?

-Même pas un peu de jalousie ?

-Non, rien je vous l'ai déjà dit, répliqua acerbe le maître des potions.

-Moi je crois que si, professeur Snape, il y a de la rancœur dans votre cœur je peux la sentir d'ici.

-Il a fait d'Harry son calice, gronda l'homme les yeux flamboyants de colère. Je sais qu'il lui a sauvé la vie mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-Et il lui a fait l'amour et vous n'avez pas aimé ça, alors vous lui en voulez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je lui en veux, et alors ! Dit l'homme hargneusement.

-Alors rien, mais tous vos ennuis viennent de là, rétorqua Eléric. Avez-vous des sentiments pour Lucius Malfoy ?

-C'est un ami c'est tout, ça s'arrête là !

-Je crois bien que non professeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Demanda Severus sur ses gardes.

-Je veux dire que vous cachez bien vos sentiments, un peu trop bien même. Je dis aussi que si vous voulez que tout marche entre vous trois vous devez avoir une vie de couple normale. Enfin, pour vous c'est un couple à trois mais le résultat reste le même.

-Qu'entendez-vous par relation normale ? Redemanda suspicieusement Severus Snape qui commençait à en avoir assez de cette conversation ridicule et qui ne le mènerait nulle part.

-Je veux dire par là que vous devez avoir des relations sexuelles aussi bien avec Harry que Lucius Malfoy.

-Jamais ! Hurla le Serpentard.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda calmement Eléric.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes amis c'est tout. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça !

-Comme vous voulez, mais mettez-vous dans la tête que vous serez bien obligé d'en arriver à cette solution et ce jour-là vos problèmes cesseront d'eux même.

-Ouais ! On verra à ce moment-là !

-Est-ce vraiment de l'amitié qu'il y a entre vous deux, avec Malfoy, ou y a-t-il autre chose ? Pourtant, voilà un homme magnifique, un homme très désirable et fichtrement sexy si vous voulez mon avis.

-Ne vous approchez pas de lui, enragea le maître des potions qui sentit une pointe de jalousie l'envahir et qui le prit par surprise.

-Aucun danger professeur, ricana Eléric qui avait compris que l'homme n'était pas si insensible que ça envers les charmes du blond aristocrate. j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

-Est-ce que je peux voir Harry ?

-Non, il est encore trop tôt, je ne vous fais pas assez confiance pour ça et vous n'êtes pas prêt.

-Et Lucius ?

-Vous voulez le voir ?

-Si je demande ! À votre avis !

-D'accord, je vous l'envoie s'il est d'accord et calme mais après que j'aie eu une petite conversation avec lui.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Severus Snape.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, mais pour vous rassurer je veux juste lui parler d'une relation vampire calice. Lui faire comprendre, ainsi qu'à vous, qu'il faut que vos comportements changent.

-Alors bon courage monsieur le donneur de leçon, ricana l'ancien mangemort. Lucius est aussi buté que moi sinon plus !

-Même pour le bien-être de son jeune amant !

Severus Snape vexé tourna le dos à Eléric et croisa ses bras de dépit.

Le chef du clan sortit de la chambre en poussant un profond soupir. Ben ce n'était pas gagné avec cette tête de mule, voyons voir comment allait résister le blondinet.

Lucius allongé sur son lit ne se leva même pas quand Eléric rentra dans sa chambre. Il ne jeta même pas un regard sur l'homme qui s'approchait de lui et le toisait en évaluant sa capacité à réagir et à lui sauter dessus.

-Très impressionnant votre self-control, monsieur Malfoy ! Je suis épaté !

-Pas de quoi l'être, je sais me maîtriser quand il le faut.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avec votre calice ? Ceci dit je vais quand même rester sur mes gardes, ne m'en veuillez pas, ajouta Eléric avec un soupçon d'humour.

-Trêve de bavardage, quand allons-nous sortir d'ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous retenir malgré nous.

-Pas tout de suite, je le crains, vous avez des problèmes à résoudre avant et un calice que je dois remettre en forme à cause de votre négligence.

Lucius se leva et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre assez grande qui donnait sur un jardin, la lumière du jour ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Lui qui pensait les vampires allergiques à toutes formes de clartés, et bien il se trompait. Le blond pensif croisa ses jambes et observa le vampire qui prit place en face de lui.

-Vous ne me demandez pas des nouvelles de vos deux amants, demanda Eléric qui avait fait un lapsus pour voir la réaction de Lucius Malfoy.

-J'allais y venir et Severus n'est pas mon amant, rétorqua toujours calmement l'ancien mangemort. Mais ça vous le saviez déjà ! Je me trompe ?

-Je viens justement de la chambre de votre ami, répondit Eléric sans faire cas directement à la question de Lucius. Il m'a dit des choses intéressantes.

-Severus !

-Oui celui-là même.

-Et que vous a-t-il raconté ? Bien que je doute qu'il ait été aussi bavard que ça.

-Que vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, en fait que vous vous connaissez depuis vos débuts à l'école de Poudlard, il paraît même que vous avez pris la marque des ténèbres ensemble.

-Albus Dumbledore est un homme beaucoup trop volubile, répliqua Lucius. Je parie qu'il vous a fait un compte rendu sur nous, pas vrai ? Et ne me dites pas que Severus vous a raconté tout ça, c'est impossible !

-C'est exact, Albus m'a un peu renseigné sur vous trois, je vois qu'on ne peut rien vous cacher, monsieur Malfoy. Voudriez-vous me parler de Severus Snape, voilà un homme énigmatique et difficile à percer.

Lucius ricana, ça ne l'étonnait pas, l'ombrageux professeur était insaisissable, même lui avait encore des difficultés à le comprendre parfois, comme cette histoire de jalousie envers Harry, quoique là il pouvait comprendre. Mais pourquoi refusait-il toute relation avec lui ? Lucius.

-Pour lui c'est plus facile de vous voir comme un ami que comme un amant, c'est tout simple !

-Vous lisez dans la tête des gens maintenant ? Ça vous gêne pas de faire ça !

-Quand ça m'est utile, non. Je dois avouer que c'est bien pratique des fois et si je suis votre raisonnement vous ne seriez pas contre une relation plus approfondie avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond souffla de mauvaise humeur de s'être laisser avoir, dorénavant il allait bloquer son esprit et celui qui essaierait de rentrer serait poussé violemment.

-Notre vie ne vous regarde pas ! Je ne vous connais pas.

-Quand vous mettez, vous et votre compagnon, à mal un calice j'ai le droit d'intervenir monsieur Malfoy, répliqua Eléric énervé. Je suis le chef de ce clan et mon devoir est de protéger votre calice et vous aussi par la même occasion quand on m'en fait la demande ! Vous rendez-vous compte seulement dans quel état vous l'avez mis !

-C'était plus fort que nous, répondit Lucius agressivement.

-Ah ! La belle excuse ! Bravo, je ne la connaissais pas encore celle-là. Pour un peu on croirait que c'est votre calice le responsable de tous vos ennuis.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça alors arrêtez de remettre en question tout ce que je dis. Harry n'est qu'une victime de Voldemort, tout comme nous d'ailleurs. Aucun de nous n'a demandé à devenir ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Et puis disons aussi que je ne maîtrisais pas tous mes sens, tout ça s'est emballé dans ma tête, je faisais certains gestes qui étaient à l'opposé de ce que je voulais faire, je ne sais pas si vous arrivez à me comprendre ? Encore maintenant je me pose des questions sur ce qui nous a fait perdre tous sens communs.

-Je sais, monsieur Malfoy, et j'ai parfaitement compris. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous venir en aide quand Albus me l'a demandé ainsi que votre fils.

-Draco ! Il est venu ici ?

-Oui, pourquoi, ça vous étonne ? Votre fils s'est inquiété quoi de plus normal, vous êtes son père, non !

-Disons que je suis surpris.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que chez les Malfoy on ne montre pas ses sentiments ?

-Décidément Albus Dumbledore est très bavard !

-J'avais besoin de précision pour vous comprendre tous les trois, pas la peine de lui en vouloir ça n'arrangera pas vos affaires.

-Ca c'est vous qui le dites !

-En parlant de sentiments, reprit Eléric. Que ressentez-vous envers Severus Snape ?

-Rien qui ne vous intéresse, monsieur le curieux, laissez Severus en dehors de ça.

-Trop tard ! Je devine que pour vous Severus Snape n'est pas seulement un ami, depuis combien de temps éprouvez-vous des sentiments autre que l'amitié envers lui ?

-Je vous ai dit que ça ne vous regardait pas, et arrêtez de jouer au psychomage cela ne vous va pas ! Et cela m'énerve prodigieusement.

Eléric partit dans un rire qui fit gronder Lucius dont le regard s'assombrit dangereusement.

-Qui a-t-il de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ? Rugit-il agressivement.

-Votre ami m'a dit la même chose en parlant du psychomage, lui aussi en avait marre de mes questions ?

-Je veux le voir et Harry aussi ! Ordonna Lucius en se levant.

-Je suis d'accord pour le professeur mais pas pour Harry, il est encore trop fragile et puis de toute façon il n'a pas encore repris connaissance.

-Quand pourrons-nous le voir dans ce cas ?

-Quand il ira mieux, s'il le désire et seulement s'il le demande expressément et que je le juge apte à vous voir ! Maintenant venez je vous accompagne jusqu'à la chambre du professeur Snape, vous pourrez y discuter tout à votre aise. Et pas la peine de tenter de vous échapper, que feriez-vous dehors tout seul ? Pensez-y avant de faire une bêtise.

^o^o^

Revu par RosedeVelours.


	9. Et si moi je veux !

9 Et si moi je veux !

Eléric Dalianis fit entrer Lucius dans la chambre de Severus et après avoir refermé la porte d'un sort solide il fit appel à un garde pour raccompagner le blond dans ses quartiers quand il le désirerait. Il partit, laissant les deux anciens mangemorts en tête-à-tête, tout en se disant que pour l'instant tout se passait comme il le voulait.

Le chef du clan ne voulait pas séparer les deux hommes trop longtemps, il fallait absolument que le brun agisse envers le blond et en les séparant il n'y arriverait jamais. Il prenait des risques mais il devait agir et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il fallait que le calice ressente l'accord des deux hommes même si le lien était affaibli, presque inexistant. Pourtant Eléric sentait que ce fameux lien exceptionnel commençait à bouger peu-à-peu, et ce depuis que les deux hommes s'étaient apaisés.

Le silence se prolongea dans la pièce aux tons pastels, Snape n'ouvrit pas la bouche et Lucius exaspéré au bout de dix minutes, lâcha un souffle de dépit.

-Tu vas faire la tête encore longtemps comme ça, Severus ? Lui demanda-t-il en se mettant devant le brun. Parce que là je peux repartir si tu veux !

-Non reste, tu…..

Les deux hommes se retournèrent subitement quand une odeur alléchante leur titilla les narines, ils aperçurent sur la table un plateau qui supportait deux grandes coupes remplit d'un liquide rouge vermillon. Severus et Lucius firent une grimace, pas question qu'ils boivent le sang autre que celui de leur calice même s'ils mouraient de soif. Ils pouvaient attendre qu'Harry aille mieux pour ça.

-A ton avis ils vont nous retenir combien de temps ici ? S'enquit le blond en ignorant les coupes qui le narguaient méchamment.

-Aucune idée, Lucius, mais je pense un bon moment.

Le blond regarda Severus, ses yeux gris admirèrent le corps habillé de sa robe noire un peu trop encombrante à son goût.

-Tu devrais l'enlever, lui dit-il en lui montrant le vêtement de sa main. Tu seras plus à l'aise ainsi.

-Elle ne me gêne pas.

-Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui vois, ceci dit, elle est déchirée par endroit.

-Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse !

-D'accord, n'en parlons plus, je vois que le sujet t'énerve et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer pour une foutue robe qui tombe en lambeau et qui fait que tu as l'air d'un épouvantail.

-Je vais l'enlever, ça te va ? S'irrita le brun. Parce que sinon demain on y sera encore, toi et ta manie de toujours être bien vêtu en toute circonstance ! Pas besoin de demander d'où Draco tient ça.

-Je m'en fous après tout, Severus, fais ce que tu veux.

Le maître des potions arracha les quelques boutons qui tenaient encore le tissu, retira la robe noire de son dos et la jeta au loin dans un mouvement rageur.

Lucius sentit la soif de sang le tenailler, ses yeux se posèrent sur la coupe posée sur le plateau tandis que ses sens le poussaient en direction de l'autre Serpentard.

D'un mouvement rapide Lucius se dirigea vers la porte, il voulait sortir de cet endroit infernal, d'un côté la coupe et de l'autre Severus aussi tentateur l'un que l'autre. Il avait à peine posé sa main sur la clenche que Severus Snape le retint par le bras et le tirait en arrière.

-Pourquoi fuis-tu ? Tu en as assez de ma présence ou bien tu as peur de succomber à l'odeur alléchante qui sort de la coupe ! Gronda le brun en ramenant l'homme aux cheveux blond vers lui.

-Lâche-moi, Severus ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas me toucher ?

-Ai-je jamais dit une chose pareille !

-Tu as la mémoire si courte que tu ne te souviens plus de ce que tu m'as hurlé dans la semaine.

-Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement de moi ?

-Que tu sois toi-même, Severus, que tu agisses avec moi comme tu le fais avec Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura l'ancien mangemort qui pour la première fois se sentit perdu. Tout est un peu rapide tu ne trouves pas ?

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser, laisse-moi te faire voir que ce n'est pas si horrible que ça nous deux.

Severus hésita mais ne recula pas devant le blond qui se rapprocha entre ses bras.

-Lucius, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Chut ! Laisse-moi faire, ne dis rien, juste un baiser Severus, susurra le père de Draco contre les lèvres du professeur de potions.

Le Serpentard aux longs cheveux noirs ferma les yeux quand Lucius posa sa bouche sur la sienne et en savoura le goût exquis. Snape ouvrit les lèvres quand son ami passa sensuellement une langue taquine et gémit de plaisir quand enfin elles se touchèrent et se caressèrent langoureusement.

Lucius en profita pour laisser une de ses mains partir à l'aventure sur le corps de Severus qui le repoussa d'un coup sec quand le brun se rendit compte qu'ils allaient trop loin.

-Arrête ! lui dit-il alors que Lucius restait accroché à lui. Il ne peut rien se passer entre nous.

-Comme un égoïste tu ne penses qu'à lui, tu crois qu'Harry t'appartient et qu'il est ta propriété, Severus. Quand vas-tu comprendre que nous n'arriverons à rien si tu ne fais pas un effort ! Veux-tu continuer de le détruire ? Et bien moi je suis désolé mais non. Je veux qu'il s'en sorte ! Et par tous les démons de la terre ! Ajouta Lucius Malfoy en lâchant le Serpentard buté. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour ça même si ça veut dire boire ce sang indigne de moi que l'on nous procure.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, Lucius, répliqua Snape en lui tournant le dos. Sors d'ici et pas la peine de revenir.

-Fais un effort pour lui ! Ne l'aimes-tu pas assez pour ça ? Mets ta rancœur pour moi de côté un moment et je te promets qu'une fois qu'il sera remit sur pieds je m'en irai.

Lucius n'attendit pas de réponse et frappa contre la porte de la chambre puis se fit raccompagner par un garde taciturne qui ne décrocha pas un mot. Bah ! Ça ne le gênait pas puisque lui-même n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler. Quelle mule ce Severus, plus obstiné que lui tu meurs !

Lui, il avait pris sa décision, après tout le gamin avait assez souffert comme cela à cause d'eux. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de l'aider à se remettre et de s'éloigner ensuite d'eux pour qu'ils puissent être heureux enfin.

Pendant deux semaines de plus Harry subit des soins heure après heure, Jewell restait à son chevet nuit et jour et lui faisait boire potions sur potions. Le jeune sorcier avait beaucoup de mal à sortir du coma où l'avait plongé son désespoir de voir un jour les deux vampires s'entendre mais petit à petit tout se mettait en place dans sa tête.

Harry en avait assez de rester comme ça et voulait sortir de son état de prostration qui ne lui apportait rien de bon mis à part se complaire dans la solitude et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Non, lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était ses deux vampires, les deux hommes lui manquaient énormément. Leur présence, il en avait besoin pour vivre même s'ils l'avaient fait souffrir et qu'ils l'avaient négligé au point qu'il aurait pu en mourir.

Le calice savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, tout d'abord les faire culpabiliser et ensuite les rapprocher et il fallait absolument que Severus s'assouplisse avec Lucius, il devait devenir plus que des amis et ça c'était une clause qu'il allait mettre en vigueur et le maître des potions aurait intérêt à s'y conformer.

Après tout Lucius Malfoy s'était retrouvé embringué dans cette histoire pour l'aider, l'homme n'avait rien demandé et lui avait sauvé la vie tout en sachant qu'il allait se retrouver avec un calice pour le restant de sa vie sur le dos. Severus n'avait pas réfléchit que peut-être son ami avait d'autres projets que de prendre soin d'un Griffondor qu'il avait toujours évité avec précaution auparavant.

Là, pour l'instant il était fatigué, il entendait des voix autour de lui, un certain Jewell et un autre qui s'appelait Eléric. Il ne les connaissait pas mais en attendant il se sentait en sécurité ici, les deux hommes qui discutaient paraissaient rassurés sur son état et semblaient pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Eléric décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller rendre visite à un vieil homme afin de le rassurer sur l'état d'Harry et des deux vampires. Peut-être même qu'il irait voir un certain jeune homme blond pour tester son pouvoir de séduction tout en espérant qu'il n'y soit pas insensible. Voilà un mois qu'il pensait à lui, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce temps trop occupé qu'il était, mais là il ne voulait plus attendre.

L'homme aux yeux marron et rouges transplana jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard et entra dans l'édifice en croisant quelques élèves qui le dévisagèrent sans retenue. Eléric sourit et monta d'un pas allègre jusqu'au bureau du directeur qui avait senti sa présence par la magie du château qui l'avait averti et aussi par quelques portraits curieux et empressés de lui rapporter la visite d'un inconnu. D'un vampire qui plus est !

-Entre donc Eléric, j'attendais ta visite beaucoup plus tôt, j'étais impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de tes invités, dit l'homme à la longue barbe blanche en le priant de s'assoir devant le bureau dans un confortable fauteuil de chintz rouge et vert.

-Invités ! Vous avez de ces expressions !

-Prisonniers n'aurait pas fait correct, je me trompe ?

-Non en effet je ne les considère pas comme des prisonniers, même s'ils le ressentent comme ça. Ceux de ma race sont mes frères et je suis là pour leur venir en aide pas pour les punir d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler. Et nous protégeons les calices, ceux-ci sont précieux pour nous et pas parce qu'ils nous nourrissent mais tout simplement parce qu'ils ont choisi pour beaucoup de le devenir et que les liens qui les unissent aux vampires sont très puissants.

-Comment vont-ils ? demanda Albus en croisant de ses yeux bleus très clairs ceux d'Eléric.

-Harry va bientôt se réveiller, je lui donne quelques jours une semaine tout au plus. Quand à Severus et Lucius ils prennent leur mal en patience et ne détruisent plus ma maison, ricana Dalianis. C'est déjà une bonne chose. Malfoy est celui qui a prit le plus de résolutions pour l'instant, l'autre est plus difficile à convaincre.

-Tiens ! J'aurais cru que ce serait plutôt le contraire, mais c'est vrai que Severus est borné et de très mauvaise foi, avoua le directeur de Poudlard.

-Il va capituler, jamais il ne laissera les deux autres hommes seuls, je pense qu'il est profondément amoureux des deux mais qu'il n'ose se l'avouer, enfin surtout pour Lucius Malfoy car pour Harry, d'après ce que j'ai appris, il l'aimait déjà avant de le mordre.

-Oui, plutôt inattendue comme relation mais finalement Severus et Harry se complétaient, ils ont recherché la présence de l'un comme de l'autre, deux âmes tourmentées qui ont trouvées l'amour dans le chaos. Je suis heureux je dois dire, ils se ressemblaient tellement dans leurs manières de se mettre à l'écart, de souffrir en silence et leurs disputes, souffla le vieil homme. Légendaires ! Poudlard va s'en souvenir pendant des centaines d'années je crois bien.

-Oui, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et j'inclus Lucius Malfoy, ces trois-là vont devenir inséparables, rajouta Eléric en se levant.

-Tu pars déjà ? S'étonna Albus.

-Je dois voir quelqu'un d'autre, je reviendrai plus longuement une prochaine fois et qui sait peut-être avec le trio infernal, ricana Eléric.

-Le beau Draco Malfoy a encore frappé, à ce que je vois ! Se moqua Dumbledore.

-On ne peut rien vous cacher, Albus, ce jeune homme est à croquer et en vérité j'en ferais bien mon dîner.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, Eléric, vas-y, sauve-toi et passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

Le vampire sortit de Poudlard et transplana jusqu'au manoir Malfoy, les grilles ne l'arrêtèrent pas et il frappa par politesse sur la porte d'entrée au lieu de pénétrer dans la demeure directement. Il voulait faire bonne impression. Eléric regarda rapidement sa tenue et la jugea satisfaisante. Un pantalon noir, des bottes luisantes de propretés, une chemise de soie bleue et par-dessus une cape noire qui retombait parfaitement sur ses épaules larges et qui arrivait au bas de ses pieds.

Le vampire eut la surprise de voir Draco en personne lui ouvrir la porte et attendit que le jeune homme l'invite à entrer dans la magnifique demeure.

-Vous en avez mis du temps avant de venir, l'attaqua sans préavis le jeune Serpentard. Je suppose qu'ils vont mieux ? Demanda-t-il tout en faisant entrer Eléric dans un petit salon très intime aux couleurs bordeaux et vert clair.

-Bonjour l'accueil ! Vous êtes dans un mauvais jour ?

-Non, excusez-moi, je sais que nous êtes extrêmement occupé mais il me tardait d'avoir des nouvelles, articula Draco entre ses dents qui n'avait jamais été patient pour deux noises.

-Justement je suis venu vous dire qu'Harry allait s'en sortir et que votre père et Snape vont doucement sur le chemin de la réconciliation même s'il y a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire surtout du côté du maître de potions.

-Père est le plus raisonnable ?

-Oui, pourquoi ça à l'air de vous étonner ?

-D'habitude il est tout sauf raisonnable, ronchonna Draco. Il a bien changé alors.

-Devenir vampire ne vous donne plus la même perception des choses et des gens, monsieur Malfoy. Ils vont s'en rendre compte tous seuls et ils ne s'en porteront que mieux.

-Je l'espère pour eux, surtout pour Harry.

-Vous vivez seul ici ? demanda Eléric, curieux, après qu'un silence ce soit installé entre eux. N'est-ce pas un peu isolé pour un jeune homme, quoiqu'il paraît que vous n'êtes jamais seul d'après certaines personnes.

-Je sors, monsieur Dalianis, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez, rétorqua Draco mécontent que l'homme écoute les ragots. Je suis rarement seul le soir et la nuit aussi cela va s'en dire !

-J'en suis bien aise pour vous, Draco, répondit le vampire en se levant et puisque votre temps est compté je vous laisse, ajouta Eléric un tantinet vexé tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Mais aujourd'hui je ne reçois personne et je ne sors pas alors restez, débita le blond tout d'une traite qui paniqua en voyant Eléric partir.

Le vampire se retourna et revint près de Draco en se plantant devant lui.

-Ca vous amuse ?

-Non pas du tout, se troubla le Serpentard en sentant le souffle de l'homme sur son visage.

-Tant mieux, je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, surtout quand la personne m'intéresse au plus haut point.

Draco ne laissa rien transparaître pourtant son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, le vampire sourit et posa une main sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

-Je le sens battre vous savez, et là il va plutôt vite pour un homme qui garde son calme en apparence. Vous ferais-je de l'effet jeune Draco ? Susurra Eléric en se rapprochant encore un peu plus du blondinet qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

-A vous de deviner puisque ça semble si facile pour vous, répondit d'une voix sensuelle le jeune homme en posant sa main sur celle du vampire. Et moi, est-ce que je vous fais de l'effet ?

-Oh oui ! Sans aucun doute, voulez-vous que je vous montre à quel point ?

-Je n'attends que ça, murmura Draco contre la bouche de l'homme qui attira Draco contre son corps et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un gémissement qui donna des frissons d'extases au Serpentard.

Eléric savoura la bouche, la goûta, se délecta de la saveur douce, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et approfondit le baiser jusqu'à rendre fou le jeune homme entre ses bras qui se frotta langoureusement contre sa jambe.

Eléric Dalianis cessa cette douce torture, il ne voulait pas Draco comme ça, pas sur un coup vite fait ni une simple passade. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus, il ressentait plus que de l'attirance pour le fils de Lucius.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il sans préambule en relâchant Draco et en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres gonflées, mais je reviendrai, si tu le désires toujours.

-Je suis d'accord Eléric, mais n'attends pas longtemps, tu sais où me trouver dorénavant.

-Je sais oui mais sois sûr de toi Draco, ce que je veux partager avec toi est plus qu'un simple amusement, affirma Eléric. Je suis sérieux !

-C'est bien comme ça que je l'entends, reviens vite, ajouta le jeune homme en voyant le vampire disparaître derrière la porte.

Pendant des jours et des jours, Lucius Malfoy tint parole et ne retourna pas voir le brun. Chaque jour il buvait le liquide pourpre qu'il trouvait tous les matins sur la table de sa chambre, il s'habituait ainsi à un autre sang que celui de son calice pourtant bien meilleur. Au début il en avait souffert puis il s'était habitué : bien sûr, il ne remplacerait jamais celui d'Harry, beaucoup plus savoureux, mais il s'en contenterait. Il se préparait ainsi à son futur départ pour être moins dépendant d'Harry.

Mais qu'en serait-il du calice ? Allait-il souffrir lui aussi? Il fallait absolument qu'il pose la question à Eléric.

Puis le soir venu subitement sans crier gare les deux vampires prisonniers ressentirent comme une vague de détresse les envahir et une douleur insupportable prendre place dans leurs corps. Harry venait enfin de reprendre connaissance et avec lui tous ses souvenirs mauvais et bons.

Severus en grogna de bonheur malgré la souffrance que cela lui occasionna, ils étaient enfin de nouveau retenus tous les trois semblait-il par le lien qui c'était remis en place, le lien liant les vampires et le calice, ce lien qui avait disparu à cause de lui, il s'en rendait compte enfin. Celui-ci était plus fort, Harry leur redonnait une nouvelle chance et ça il en fut bouleversé au plus profond de son âme.

L'homme s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et il se prit en pleine face tous ses gestes, toutes ses paroles à l'encontre de son calice et de Lucius. Était-ce Harry qui lui envoyait ses images d'horreurs ? Ou étaient-ce ses remords qui les lui rappelaient douloureusement ?

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Eléric entra, il savait que l'homme serait très affecté et qu'Harry enverrait ses souvenirs à chacun des deux hommes qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir. Bien sûr, le jeune homme ne s'en rendait pas bien compte : c'était le lien qui permettait ça et finalement, c'était une très bonne chose pour eux trois.

-Je suis venu vous avertir qu'il est réveillé, mais je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant, comment allez-vous ? Vous supportez l'effet de son réveil ?

-Difficilement mais ça ira, haleta l'homme. Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien mieux, beaucoup mieux même que je n'osais l'espérer, je pense que le plus dur est passé.

Par habitude depuis quelques semaines Eléric jeta un œil sur la petite table et aperçut la coupe vide.

-Vous vous êtes décidé ? Pourquoi ?

-Lucius avait raison, il a toujours été le plus sage de nous deux et le plus raisonnable aussi. Ma…L'homme hésita puis toisa Eléric en se levant. Ma jalousie n'a plus lieu d'être, si je veux récupérer les deux il faut que tout change.

-Et il vous aura fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre ça Severus ? Alors que c'était si évident !

-Evident pour vous, pas pour moi, rétorqua le maître des potions.

-Vous venez de prendre une sage décision et j'en suis heureux pour vous trois, répondit Eléric. Nous allons laisser un ou deux jours à Harry pour finir de se remettre et ensuite vous pourrez le voir vous et Lucius.

-Est-ce qu'il voudra nous voir seulement ! Je n'en suis pas sûr, pas après ce qu'on lui a fait endurer, avoua l'homme en noir. Enfin surtout moi, je pense que si je n'avais pas mis Lucius en porte à faux, tout ça ne se serai jamais passé.

-C'est là où vous faites erreur Severus, les couples avec deux vampires sont très difficiles et très peu de ces couples résistent, en principe le calice ne se sent pas à la hauteur et se laisse mourir de chagrin.

-N'empêche, je me sens responsable, se fustigea Snape. J'aurais dû faire attention, Harry était déjà quelqu'un de fragile avant, même s'il a une grande force intérieure il y a des blessures qui ne se refermeront jamais, des blessures de son enfance.

-Vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre vampire, vous n'êtes pas le premier à qui ça arrive et vous ne serez certainement pas le dernier. Vous vous êtes repris à temps et c'est tout ce qui compte. Vous faîtes un effort colossal, professeur, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais vous le maîtrisez en vous, vous y êtes parvenu, enfin !

-Ouais, si vous le dîtes !

-Ceci dit, à partir de maintenant, vous pouvez circuler librement dans le château et si j'étais à votre place j'irai rassurer un certain vampire de ma connaissance qui a des idées de fuite, convainquez-le de rester avec vous et Harry, dehors tout seul sans son calice, il ne tiendra pas un mois.

-Bien que vos méthodes soit un peu contestables, je vous remercie, murmura Severus qui n'avait pas l'habitude de remercier qui que ce soit en temps ordinaire. Sans vous on ne s'en serait pas sortis, reconnut-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais Albus Dumbledore et Draco Malfoy, qui n'ont pas eu peur de venir me trouver pour que je m'occupe de votre cas.

-Ce vieux fou n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, ricana Snape. Je me demande comment il a entraîné Draco là-dedans !

^o^o^

Revu par RosedeVelours.


	10. Repartons chez nous

Repartons chez nous.

Lucius et Severus étaient heureux de savoir Harry hors de danger, ils étaient également heureux de circuler librement dans le grand château d'Eléric. La première nuit où Severus était sorti pour respirer l'air du dehors il faisait un clair de lune magnifique, on y voyait presque comme en plein jour.

D'un pas tranquille le professeur de potions flâna dans le parc sans aucune intention de fuir, toute velléité d'échapper à cet endroit avait disparu en lui. Il renifla sans y penser vraiment toutes les senteurs de fleurs et de plantes qu'il connaissait si bien et qui lui manquaient tant. Toutes ses odeurs se réveillaient sous la légère fraîcheur de l'air et embaumaient les alentours.

L'homme arriva dans un petit endroit bien caché à l'abri du regard des autres et s'assit sur un banc de pierre fait pour proposer un repos aux promeneurs fatigués. L'endroit était entouré de hautes haies fait de buis et de cyprès. Severus Snape réfléchissait, et plus il y pensait, plus sa raison lui disait de s'assagir et d'accepter Lucius dans sa relation avec Harry.

Snape ne pouvait plus se cacher l'attirance qu'il avait pour le beau Lucius, il se leurrait quand il pensait qu'ils resteraient de simples amis. Il avait terriblement envie de son corps et probablement que cela ne datait pas d'hier, mais il avait essayé de se fourvoyer en le reniant de toute son âme. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps ? Balivernes !

Le vampire aux yeux sombres ne se rendit pas compte de suite que justement le blond l'observait depuis l'ouverture de la haie tellement ses réflexions étaient intenses. Les yeux du Serpentard blond étaient fatalistes mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Bientôt il allait partir, à moins que Severus ait changé, mais ça, hein !

Quand Snape aperçut Lucius il ne bougea pas mais ses yeux ancrés dans les siens exprimaient tant de choses que son ami s'avança sans peur et se planta à un pas de lui.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, dit le professeur en murmurant.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu étais trop absorbé par tes pensées, Severus, puis-je savoir ce qui te captivait autant pour que tu n'aies pas senti ma présence de suite ?

-Je concevais un nous, répondit Snape en hésitant.

Pas qu'il hésitait sur le nous, non, il avait pris sa décision maintenant et il ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais si Lucius, lui, avait changé d'idée et qu'il partait vraiment !

-Je me disais que finalement, vous aviez raison, Harry et toi.

-A quel sujet ? Interrogea le blond curieux, parce que là un Severus Snape qui reconnaissait ses torts avait de quoi surprendre. Tu n'as jamais fait machine arrière pour quoi que ce soit, ni pour qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

-Je l'ai bien fait pour un certain Griffondor têtu je te le rappelle !

-Exact, et je me demande encore comment tu en es arrivé là, mais là n'est pas le problème. Le problème est à quoi pensais-tu avant que tu ne m'aperçoives ?

-Je pensais à nous trois… à notre avenir et ce que nous allons en faire.

-Quel avenir avons-nous ensemble, Severus, puisque tu nous rejettes constamment !

-Je viens de te le dire, j'ai réfléchi et je vous donne raison à tous les deux, enfin, surtout à toi puisque je te reniais.

-Renié ! Puff ! Tu es bien gentil avec tes mots, tu m'as carrément rejeté, agressé, insulté, et encore, j'en passe.

-Je sais Lucius, disons que j'ai perdu la tête et je ne suis pas le seul, si je me souviens bien, nous étions deux pour ça.

-Tu m'attaquais et j'ai réagi, c'est simple non !

-En te vengeant sur Harry ?

-Je voulais te faire mal à travers lui, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant c'est fini tout ça, je vais partir, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour vous deux.

-Non, Lucius ! Harry ne le supportera pas et moi sans toi je ne suis plus rien non plus, ne pars pas nous avons besoin de toi.

-Notre calice à besoin de moi, mais toi je ne crois pas, non.

Le brun se leva de son banc et raccourcit en une fraction de seconde la distance qui les séparait, il fallait qu'il agisse et vite. Leurs torses se frôlèrent et leurs souffles saccadés se mélangèrent.

-Et si je te le demande, tu resteras ? Chuchota le professeur en déposant ses lèvres sur la joue du blond qui en tressaillit de bonheur et qui voulait tellement croire en Severus.

-Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Je ne sais plus quoi en penser là. Tu me troubles, Severus, et par Salazar j'aime ça.

Snape prit la main de Lucius et les fit directement transplaner dans sa chambre. Après avoir apposé un sort de fermeture sur la porte sans lâcher le blond, il l'attira vers lui et le colla contre son corps, lui faisant sentir son érection qui déformait son pantalon et dont le gland sensible frottait durement contre son boxer.

-J'ai envie de toi, lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. J'ai envie de sentir mon corps dans le tien et de goûter l'odeur de ta peau, apprends-moi à t'aimer, Lucius.

Le Serpentard aux yeux gris et aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'étalaient sur ses épaules ne fit pas un geste, il resta là comme un idiot à essayer d'assimiler les informations surprenantes qu'il venait d'entendre. Les paroles de Severus l'avaient électrisé et renversé à un point incroyable, il n'osait supposer un rapprochement entre eux, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Alors avec tendresse, chose que ne faisait pas souvent le maître des potions, il enleva un par un les boutons de la robe de Lucius puis sa chemise qui se retrouvèrent à terre à leur pieds et là le brun ne put résister il posa ses lèvres sur le torse pâle et en goûta la peau avec délectation tandis que Lucius gémissait en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène.

Le brun tortura de sa bouche les tétons qui se tendaient sous le désir grandissant entre les deux hommes. Là il ne s'agissait plus de faire l'amour, il y avait aussi un besoin impérieux de se donner l'un à l'autre, comme ils auraient dû le faire il y avait des semaines de ça.

Les virilités encore prisonnières devenaient très douloureuses, les mains se cherchaient, se caressaient, le genou de Severus se fraya un passage entre les jambes de Lucius et les deux hommes gémirent de concert quand leurs sexes on ne peut plus durs se touchèrent et électrisèrent le bas de leurs reins.

Lucius étaient aux anges, sa bouche n'arrivait pas à se départir d'un sourire qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il était heureux, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé de place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf avec Harry bien sûr.

Severus embrassa l'autre Serpentard avec ardeur, ses inhibitions envers le blond s'étaient envolées et plus rien n'avait d'importance que ce moment où ils étaient là, tous les deux, à rattraper le temps perdu.

L'homme aux prunelles grises passa une main impatiente sur l'entrejambe de Severus qui poussa un grondement de plaisir, ses yeux s'assombrirent et il bougea des hanches dans une invite silencieuse, son sexe palpitait et prenait encore de l'ampleur, son désir était si fort, si puissant que c'en devenait vital pour lui de posséder Lucius, de se mouvoir dans son corps et de laisser sa semence se répandre en lui.

Le brun attira son compagnon sur le lit, il finit de le déshabiller et se dévêtit lui-même pour enfin s'allonger de tout son long sur un Lucius terriblement extatique et consentant.

L'homme suçota le cou de son amant et descendit progressivement tout le long du corps en mordillant, suçant, embrassant, et parvint enfin devant le sexe gonflé qui suintait déjà d'un liquide translucide qu'il s'empressa de lécher afin d'en goûter la saveur exquise.

Lucius arqua ses hanches sous le plaisir mais il voulait plus et ça Severus le compris et dans un sourire il avala complètement la verge qu'il se mit à embrasser. Il passa sa langue autour imaginant que c'était celle de Lucius, il titilla par moment le gland le mordillant et l'aspirant comme un amant qui embrasse avec volupté, assoiffé qu'il serait de l'autre.

Lucius ne tint pas longtemps et éjacula dans un cri dans la bouche du brun qui n'en perdit pas une seul goutte. Le blond qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était appuyé sur ses coudes se recoucha sur les oreillers le souffle tremblant avec un maître des potions toujours entre ses jambes.

C'est quand Severus inséra le deuxième doigt que Lucius reprit de la vigueur et que ses reins s'embrasèrent de nouveau. Le brun, sans attendre davantage, les retira, se positionna entre les jambes écartées et entra en une seule fois pendant que Lucius s'accrochait à ses bras pour endiguer la douleur passagère.

Snape se pencha et reprit les lèvres de Lucius pour lui faire oublier la gêne que la pénétration pouvait occasionner, mais vu les râles du blond, il pouvait dire sans se tromper que l'homme avait apprécié aussi. Il amorça de puissants coups de reins, faisant perdre le souffle à son compagnon qui accompagnait chaque poussée de ses hanches par des geignements d'extase.

Les deux Serpentards s'aimèrent à en perdre haleine, alternant la vigueur et la douceur. Les va-et-vient de Severus se faisaient plus profonds, le plaisir leur faisait perdre la tête et les coups devinrent frénétiques et désordonnés. L'homme brun cria tandis que son plaisir envahissait le derrière tant convoité de Lucius alors que pendant ce temps il malmenait sa verge douloureuse qui emplissait ses doigts d'un liquide chaud et poisseux.

Les vampires, repus, tombèrent l'un sur l'autre en reprenant leur souffle. Severus se retira et se coucha près du blond qui souriait toujours.

-Tu restes ? S'inquiéta Snape.

-Oui, répondit l'homme aux yeux gris, tu ne me feras pas sortir de ton lit ce soir, Severus, je crois bien que tu as du temps à rattraper.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire partir, rassure-toi, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de te tenir contre moi et sentir ta peau contre la mienne, et de te refaire l'amour et toute la nuit s'il le faut pour te prouver que je tiens à toi autant qu'à Harry.

Le dénommé Harry dans sa chambre sourit, les émotions et les sensations que ses deux vampires ressentaient passaient par son corps grâce au lien qui les unissait. C'était si intense que le jeune homme eut l'envie subite de les rejoindre et de se mêler à leurs jeux audacieux mais il se retint avec force. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux et rien qu'à eux.

Harry ne devait pas interférer, pas aujourd'hui. Demain peut-être. Et puis il avait ce désir impérieux et urgent de sentir leur morsure, il le désirait si fort, si profondément, que Jewell dut lui donner une potion pour le calmer afin qu'il n'aille pas se jeter aux cous de ses vampires. Ou plutôt pour que ceux-ci ne se jettent sur le sien.

Le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts et aux cheveux plus en bataille que jamais se sentait bien. Il posa son front sur la vitre pour en rechercher un peu de fraîcheur, les ébats des deux Serpentards lui avaient donné chaud et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas au front qu'il avait le plus chaud, se fit-il la réflexion en pouffant contre la fenêtre. Mais plutôt à une partie de son anatomie qui se trouvait bien réveillée, elle !

-Pourquoi riez-vous, Harry ? Demanda Eléric en entrant dans la chambre du Griffondor.

-Severus et Lucius, admit le jeune homme en se retournant.

-Qu'ont-ils fait ces deux idiots ? Sourit faussement sévère le vampire.

-Pour l'instant, je dirais qu'ils font connaissance intimement, avoua Harry en se détachant de la fenêtre.

-Oh ! Severus c'est donc décidé ?

-Il faut croire. Je suis heureux qu'il ait enfin compris qu'il nous perdrait s'il n'agissait pas au plus vite maintenant.

-Demain vous pourrez les voir dans ce cas, allez-vous tenir le coup ? Demanda Eléric un peu inquiet.

-Oui, je crois que ça ira. Je me sens plus fort et cette fois-ci je pense qu'ils ont enfin compris que nous n'étions pas loin du désastre.

-Ils voudront vous mordre pour raffermir le lien, lui dit comme une évidence Eléric. Vous ne pourrez pas refuser vous vous en rendez compte ?

-Je sais ! J'en ai besoin moi aussi.

-Ils vous feront l'amour aussi, tous les deux !

-Ca aussi j'en ai besoin, et je les veux autant l'un que l'autre, ajouta Harry nullement gêner de l'avouer au vampire. Ils sont ma raison de vivre maintenant et je crois qu'ils ont enfin compris tout ce que cela impliquait.

-Alors je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, vous êtes libres tous les trois et je vous suggère de vous y rendre maintenant puisque vous êtes prêt.

-Aujourd'hui ! Là tout de suite ? S'étonna le calice ravi.

-Oui, Harry, sourit Eléric Dalianis. C'est ce que je viens de dire.

-Mais heu !

-D'après ce que je vois, ricana le vampire en baissant son regard qui se posa sur l'intimité du jeune homme. Je crois que tu ne pourras pas attendre demain pour soulager tes envies. En sortant de cette chambre tourne à droite c'est la deuxième porte sur ta gauche.

Le calice sourit, un sourire qui lui allait jusqu'aux oreilles. Sans attendre davantage et sans rien enfiler sur son dos juste le bas de pyjama qu'il avait déjà, il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et courut jusqu'à la porte où deux vampires l'avaient entendu approcher juste en humant son odeur délicieuse à travers les battants en bois.

Severus et Lucius se levèrent aussitôt et allèrent le cueillir juste au moment où Harry entra en expirant fortement. Les deux hommes nus et aux yeux rouges le fixèrent attentivement et retinrent un pas en sa direction.

Le jeune sorcier portait encore les stigmates de leurs folies. La fatigue était imprimée sur ses traits, la perte de poids conséquente était également bien visible, ils auraient fallu qu'ils soient sots pour ne pas le voir. Sa peau était pâle mais à côté de ça ses yeux émeraudes étaient si brillants et son sourire si éclatant que les deux vampires se jetèrent sur lui en riant, le prenant dans leurs bras, et l'attirèrent dans leur lit bien au milieu pour que chacun puisse se serrer contre lui.

Severus semblait rayonner et Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Aucun des deux ne lui sauta dessus pour le mordre et se gorger de sang et pour ça il leur en fut reconnaissant même si sa qualité de calice faisait qu'en son for intérieur il hurlait pour avoir ses morsures. Harry pensait « ses » morsures car elles lui appartenaient, il était leur calice et lui seul avait ce droit de les nourrir.

Là, Lucius et Severus attendaient visiblement l'autorisation. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir leur impatience et leur faim, alors il se dégagea de l'emprise des deux hommes et souleva sa tête puis se tourna vers Lucius qui, lui, jeta un regard à Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Bougonna le maître des potions après le blond sans animosité en posant sa main sur celle d'Harry tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Le Serpentard aux longs cheveux soyeux sortit ses canines et plongea vers la gorge offerte, ses crocs s'enfoncèrent en profondeur et les yeux de Harry et de Lucius se fermèrent sous le plaisir qu'ils ressentirent dans la morsure.

Severus ne resta pas en reste et en voyant le sexe du plus jeune se gonfler de nouveau, il lui ôta son pyjama et y pratiqua de voluptueuses caresses qui firent pousser au calice des gémissements se répercutant directement dans la virilité de ses deux amants. Le jeune homme remua ses hanches, il allait venir là, et quand le brun le suça langoureusement, il perdit pied et éjacula dans sa bouche tandis que Lucius refermait la plaie avec soin.

Le calice prit bien cinq minutes pour récupérer de l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il venait d'avoir, ses jambes en tremblaient encore et son cœur dansait la samba. Severus attendit qu'il aille mieux avant de se positionner sur lui et quand il vit le Griffondor retendre sa gorge il se baissa, lécha le cou où l'artère l'appelait désespérément et y planta ses canines pour aspirer ce sang si délectable que c'en était incroyable.

Harry geignit de nouveau, les morsures le mettaient toujours dans cet état-là, un état proche de la jouissance, ses sens étaient grandement sollicités. Tout son corps se mettait au diapason de ce sang qui quittait son corps et les crocs plantaient dans sa gorge lui procuraient de si délicieux frissons que c'en était étourdissant.

Heureusement Severus devenu plus raisonnable cessa de le ponctionner et lécha lui aussi la plaie avec grand soin, pas question de recommencer leurs bêtises et de laisser Harry épuisé et la gorge ouverte.

Les deux vampires s'allongèrent et prirent leurs aises en se collant au plus près de leur calice qui les regarda faire avec un air révolté sur le visage. Severus et Lucius virent le jeune homme qui se mit à bouder et se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient pu faire de mal pour que leur calice fasse ainsi la tête.

C'est Lucius qui prit la parole et qui attira le Griffondor face à lui alors que Severus le regardait faire sans rien dire mais se posait des questions sur le soudain mutisme de leur calice.

-Harry ? L'interpella le blond en glissant une de ses mains coquines sur son dos en une exquise caresse. A-t-on fait quelque chose, Severus ou moi, qui t'ait déplut ?

-Non, répondit le survivant. Mais est-ce que vous avez vraiment l'intention de dormir ?

-Ben oui, essaya de le rassurer Severus en lui confirmant ce qu'ils voulaient faire Lucius et lui. On ne veut pas te fatiguer plus que nécessaire, on peut très bien se retenir tu sais !

-Ben justement, râla le jeune homme boudeur en décrochant ses yeux verts de ceux de Lucius.

-Ben justement quoi ? Souffla le blond qui devinait ce que Harry attendait d'eux. Que veux-tu nous dire ou nous demander ? Ajouta-t-il taquin. Peut-être veux-tu dormir seul !

-Non ! C'est pas ça idiot ! Je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour, hurla Harry excédé des jeux des deux hommes. Je veux que nous renforcions le lien, c'est pas dur à comprendre quand même !

-Ben non c'est pas dur, on attendait simplement que tu nous le demandes, amour, lui expliqua le maître des potions en le tournant vers lui. Nous, nous ne demandons pas mieux, mais on attendait que tu sois prêt.

-Si je vous dis que je suis prêt, hein !

-Alors il n'y a plus rien qui nous empêche de te faire voir à quel point tu nous as manqué, susurra le blond Serpentard en mettant derechef Harry sur lui et en prenant ses lèvres pour un baiser torride et savoureux qui les rendirent complètement durs alors que Severus Snape caressait le dos de son calice.

L'homme blond redécouvrit le goût d'Harry, il fouilla sa bouche sans fausse pudeur suçotant ses lèvres, aspirant sa langue, mordillant son menton et le lobe de son oreille pour revenir sur sa bouche et en savourer la texture tout en tétant ce petit bout de chair rose qui le rendait fou.

Harry souffla quand Lucius le lâcha. Il cria quand Severus, derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses fesses, pressa contre son intimité un sexe volumineux et lubrifié, et qu'il y entra juste le gland tandis que le blond lui pinçait les tétons qui pointaient, sombres et durs, entre ses doigts experts.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Rouspéta le plus jeune en commençant à bouger des hanches. Enfonce-toi, bordel !

L'homme sourit de l'impatience du calice et du langage employé. Il attrapa les hanches du Griffondor et entra en une seule poussée en grognant du plaisir qui traversa ses reins et qui se propagea dans tout son corps. Les coups se firent rapides, longs et puissants, le calice en aurait pleuré de joie de sentir enfin Severus en lui après ces semaines d'abstinences forcées.

L'homme au regard noir ramena Harry vers lui et laissa ainsi à Lucius tout loisir d'apprécier la virilité du calice qui le narguait. Le blond se pencha et l'engloutit alors que les va-et-vient de Severus se faisaient courts et rapide. Le maître des potions n'allait pas tarder à venir dans ce corps chaud et moite à souhait.

Aussitôt qu'il sentit Harry se répandre dans la gorge de Lucius en rejetant la tête en arrière, Snape éjacula entre les fesses du survivant en grondant sourdement, laissant ses crocs ressortir et son vampire exprimer son contentement de raffermir un lien qu'il savait être faible. La créature prouva ainsi le plaisir de retrouver son calice.

Mais le plaisir du jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas là, oh non ! Un Lucius au sexe plus que tendu n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. En une demande muette, alors que le Serpentard brun se rallongeait sur le côté, le blond prit sa place et après l'acceptation d'Harry, l'ancien mangemort le pénétra et soupira de bien-être.

Lucius se trouvait à sa place dans cet antre si chaud, plongeant et replongeant jusqu'à ce que la jouissance lui enflamme les reins et se libère par à-coups en faisant crier les deux hommes. Le blond sentit aussitôt ses canines sortir, lui aussi sentait le vampire heureux de raffermir un lien qu'il savait trop fragile.

Les trois amants soupirèrent de bonheur, ils se sentaient bien mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient été jusqu'à présent. Après toutes ces semaines de douleurs, enfin, ils sortaient la tête du gouffre où leurs bêtises les avaient conduits.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par RosedeVelours.


	11. Un piège sanglant

Un piège sanglant.

Harry tournait en rond dans le manoir depuis une heure maintenant. Severus et Lucius n'étaient nulle part il les attendait depuis un bon moment et toujours personnes à l'horizon. Il avait bien essayé de se renseigner à Draco mais apparemment celui-ci était sorti et à tous les coups il rentrerait tard.

Lui-même était à Londres aujourd'hui pour finaliser un projet qu'il avait en tête et qui lui tenait à cœur, il n'en avait parlé à personne mais après tout les deux autres n'auraient rien à y redire. Bon peut-être que Severus allait grogner mais ça il pourrait le gérer ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude des coups de gueule du maître des potions après tout !

Le calice s'impatientait, où étaient-ils passés ? Ils n'avaient même pas laissé un mot lui disant qu'ils rentreraient tard ni où ils étaient, mais ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Normalement Lucius devrait être dans une de ces sociétés et Severus à Poudlard pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires car il connaissait assez Albus pour savoir que le vieil homme ouvrirait l'école bientôt. Mais là ils étaient partis depuis hier soir !

Voilà déjà un mois qu'ils habitaient ici, Severus, Lucius, Draco et lui dans le grand manoir et tout allait merveilleusement bien. Les problèmes étaient oubliés, ils s'entendaient de mieux de mieux, il se sentait chez lui ici même si au début il trouvait l'endroit trop grand, trop guindé, mais il y avait mis sa touche personnelle même si pour ça il avait fallu tempêter avec le maître de maison.

Ben quoi il avait le droit de mettre un peu de rouge et de vert dans sa chambre non ! Oui bon d'accord c'était aussi celle de Severus et de Lucius et alors !

Bon à part qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il était parti à Londres pour s'acheter une librairie, car oui que ferait-il une fois que les deux vampires auraient reprit leur travail à plein temps ? Que ferait-il seul dans ce grand manoir ? Alors il a eu cette idée merveilleuse, il aimait les livres, ah ! N'allait pas croire qu'il aimait les études hein ! Ça non faut tout de même pas rêver, mais lire ça oui.

Harry guettait un incertain hibou qui ne vint pas, mais il s'en doutait déjà, quelque chose lui soufflait que ses vampires s'étaient mis dans de sales draps, il le sentait, il n'y pouvait rien ça le tarabustait, il se sentait mal à l'aise comme si une grosse catastrophe allait lui tomber sur la tête. Là il commençait à en avoir vraiment excessivement marre, la coupe était pleine et il allait faire un malheur.

Le jeune homme de plus en plus angoissé écrivit un mot sur un parchemin et jeta ensuite une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et demanda le square Grimaurd tout en y déposant la missive et s'éloigna de la cheminée pour faire de la place à Remus. Celui-ci atterrit quelques secondes plus tard sur le magnifique tapis du salon des Malfoy laissant des particules de cendres se répandre un peu partout.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Demanda Remus en voyant le jeune calice l'attendre fier et droit devant la cheminée.

-Ils ne sont pas rentrés depuis hier Rem et je commence à m'inquiéter, la nuit va bientôt tomber et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle, expliqua le Griffondor. Ne les as-tu pas vus à Poudlard ou ne t'ont-ils pas laissé un message ?

-Non, pas hier ni aujourd'hui d'ailleurs !

Le professeur Lupin entendait l'angoisse dans la voix du jeune sorcier qui était pourtant calme d'apparence et pour ne pas l'affoler davantage il lui suggéra que peut-être ils avaient un truc urgent à faire à la dernière minute et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le prévenir.

-Non, impossible Remus, lui répondit Harry. Ils se débrouillent tout le temps pour me le faire savoir. Tiens ! La semaine dernière ils étaient partis à une réunion qui réunissait exclusivement que des vampires. Celle-ci c'est prolongée un jour de plus et bien Severus et Lucius n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de m'envoyer une chauve-souris géante emprunté à un de leurs amis. Sur le coup je peux te dire que j'ai été surpris, pouffa le Griffondor.

-Harry ils savent se défendre ne te fais pas de souci pour eux et puis ils sont ensemble, que veux-tu qu'ils leurs arrivent !

-Oui tu as probablement raison, peut-être qu'ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Pourtant tu vois j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, le lien qui nous relit je sens qu'il s'affaiblit.

-D'accord ! Redis-moi où ils sont allés exactement nous allons essayer d'y voir plus clair, suggéra le loup-garou.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit et qu'un homme blond entra de son pas nonchalant.

-Draco !

-Oui c'est moi tu ne me reconnais plus Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Severus et Lucius ne sont pas rentrés depuis hier, lui apprit le Griffondor. Je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent.

-Bah ! Ne t'ont-ils pas prévenu comme d'habitude ?

-Non, pas cette fois et c'est ce qui m'inquiète figure-toi.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas leur genre de te laisser sans nouvelles, ils savent que tu paniques aussitôt qu'ils sortent du manoir, railla le blond en ricanant.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot je suis sérieux là ! Et je ne panique pas.

-Tu veux dire que Severus et mon père ne sont pas rentrés depuis hier et qu'ils ne t'ont pas avertis ?

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire ouais, t'écoutes quand on te parle ?

-Ce n'est pas normal Potter, t'ont-ils dit où ils allaient ?

-Hier soir Severus et Lucius m'ont dit qu'ils avaient une chose à voir, ils ne m'ont pas précisé quoi, ils sont restés évasifs sur le sujet mais ils m'ont quand même dit qu'ils allaient du côté de la région des falaises.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire là ? L'endroit est complètement désert ! S'exclama Draco Malfoy en s'avançant près de la cheminée.

-Et tu ne sais pas où approximativement ? Demanda Remus. Parce que la région est immense tu sais.

-Ils se sont bien gardés de me le dire si tu veux mon avis Rem !

-Oui je le pense aussi, qu'ont-ils encore manigancé ces deux-là ?

-Aucune idée ! Mais ils avaient l'air mystérieux en partant ces deux imbéciles et un drôle de petit sourire au coin de leurs lèvres, en tout cas ça ne me dis pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore rentrés.

Remus Lupin était pensif, non le mot était plutôt préoccupé. La dernière fois qu'il avait perdu de vue Greyback c'était justement dans la région des falaises. Bon pas la peine de paniquer comme il l'avait déjà dit la région était immense, mais si malgré tout ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Et si malgré tout ils étaient entrés tête la première dans un piège !

Le loup ne préféra pas y penser pourtant Fenrir était hors de lui quand il avait appris que les deux Serpentard avaient trahi leur maître et vraiment déchaîné quand ils s'étaient échappés des cachots de Voldemort.

Remus l'avait poursuivit après la grande bataille pendant des jours et il n'avait pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus puis il avait perdu sa trace justement près des falaises. Il savait depuis peu de temps par sa meute que Fenrir Greyback vivait bien là avec quelques brebis galeuses de son acabit.

Il n'osait imaginer les deux Serpentards et les loups-garous ensembles, ce serait un vrai massacre.

-Attendez, s'écria Draco en se précipitant vers le bureau de son père, hier après-midi ils lisaient un parchemin.

-Draco alors ! Tu reviens ? S'écria Harry devant la lenteur du blond à revenir dans la pièce après qu'il se soit absenté cinq minutes à peine.

-Ca va Potter je suis là, pas la peine de crier je ne suis pas sourd.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Dépêches-toi fais-nous voir.

Le blond posa le parchemin sur la petite table et tous les trois purent voir qu'il s'agissait de la vente d'une maison sorcière située pile poil dans la région des falaises.

-Pourquoi une maison là-bas ? Demanda Harry étonné.

-Apparemment je dirais pour te faire un cadeau Potter, genre demeure tranquille dans un coin assez éloigné de tous pour pratiquer votre sport favori, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Draco ! C'est pas le moment de plaisanter avec ça, je suis soucieux moi et…….

Harry ne put finir sa phrase qu'il tomba par terre en criant comme un damné, le loup se précipita vers lui le souleva et le posa sur le canapé très préoccupé.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Draco déconcerté. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec mon père et Severus ?

-Oui, je crois bien qu'il ressent des choses par le lien qui les uni, s'alarma Remus.

Si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait alors les deux hommes étaient en danger et d'après l'état d'Harry cela devait être très sérieux. Le professeur Lupin pria pour avoir tort mais quand il entendit le jeune Griffondor reprendre ses esprits et lui dire qu'ils étaient retenus prisonniers par Greyback alors il ne douta plus.

-On doit les sortir de là Remus ! Hurla le jeune calice. Ils sont en train de les torturer.

-Pour une fois Potter je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ceci-dit on ne peut pas y aller seulement à trois ce serait dangereux et nous n'arriverons pas à les sortir de là.

-Mais je croyais que les mangemorts étaient tous morts ! Pourquoi ce maudit loup est encore en vie ? Râla le calice aux yeux verts.

-Voldemort n'a pas marqué les lycans Harry, il les préférait sans attache et sans marque, libre de toutes contraintes. Il les trouvait plus féroces ainsi et plus aptes à lui obéir, lui expliqua le professeur de défenses.

-Je vais avertir d'Eléric, assura Draco. Lui nous viendra en aide. Retrouvons-nous près de cet endroit qui est indiqué sur le parchemin. Comment s'appelle ce coin déjà ?

-Les hauts-rouges, Draco, lui rappela le calice en se levant du canapé et en faisant venir vers lui sa cape et sa baguette. Ne perdons plus de temps allons-y !

Draco partit du salon à grandes enjambées en leur disant de ne rien tenter tant qu'il ne serait pas là avec les renforts et le jeune Serpentard transplana jusqu'aux grilles du château de Dalianis qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des semaines.

Et pour cause ! Eléric l'avait vu un jour à Pré-au-lard en compagnie de Zabini. Les deux jeunes hommes heureux de se revoir s'étaient donné une accolade amicale et Eléric en avait déduit qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. Mais ça Draco ne le savait pas puisqu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué dans le village où le vampire était venu chercher quelques balais pour les enfants du château.

Eléric était repartit sans se faire voir et depuis ce jour il n'avait plus donné de nouvelle au blond qu'il croyait amoureux d'un autre.

L'homme qui vint lui ouvrir les grilles était Eléric en personne, il surgit derrière lui les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le toisait d'un regard froid.

-Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy, il est bien tard pour une visite de courtoisie, vous devriez retourner chez vous, lui dit-il d'un ton polaire. Quelqu'un doit vous y attendre !

-Quelqu'un ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

-Ben voyons ! Et ce métis ? Ne me dites pas que je l'ai imaginé celui-là !

-Blaise !

-Vous voyez la mémoire vous revient, dit le vampire en s'éloignant. Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

-Blaise Zabini n'est rien d'autre qu'un ami pour moi, s'agaça le jeune Serpentard et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'en voulez pour ça !

-Il vous serrait contre lui et s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde à Pré-au-lard ce jour-là il ne l'aurait pas fait longtemps croyez-moi !

-Jaloux ! Vous êtes jaloux ?

-Je n'ai jamais nié que je vous trouvais attirant, Draco.

-Et moi qui m'imaginais que je ne vous intéressais plus depuis la fois où vous étiez venu au manoir.

-Il va falloir que l'on parle de ce malentendu plus tard, venez rentrons et dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici à cette heure tardive ?

-Mon père et Severus ont disparus, Harry a vu par le lien qui les uni qu'ils étaient retenus prisonniers et probablement torturés par Fenrir Greyback.

-Le loup-garou ! Celui qui s'est, paraît-il, réfugié dans la région des falaises ?

-C'est bien lui, oui, acquiesça le Serpentard blond.

Eléric prit la main de Draco et aussitôt les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un bureau décoré de sombre. Une grande table écrasée sous des tas de dossiers se tenait presque au centre de la pièce, un large fauteuil, des étagères, un bel écritoire, plusieurs encriers et des plumes trônaient sur la table parmi tous les parchemins.

Une cheminée d'où crépitait un bon feu et un canapé complétaient le bureau et de lourdes tentures couleurs cramoisi fermaient les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc.

-Je prends une ou deux potions pour Lucius et Severus, je pense qu'on en aura besoin vu les visions de Harry, je suppose qu'il nous attend déjà là-bas ?

-Oui, avec Remus.

-Partons Draco, mais d'abord allons chercher quelques hommes à moi.

Aux portes du château Dalianis une vingtaine de vampires plus un jeune sorcier transplanèrent pour les Hauts-rouges. La nuit était déjà tombée, Eléric Draco et les vampires se rapprochèrent d'Harry et de Remus qui sentit ses poils se hérisser devant autant de créatures de la nuit qui le toisaient d'un drôle d'air.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir Draco que ton ami était un loup-garou.

-Pas pensé ! Et puis c'est l'ami de Potter pas le mien.

-Alors pourquoi t'es-tu mis devant pour le protéger ?

-Il est un bon professeur de défenses c'aurait été dommage de le tuer, ajouta-t-il sous l'œil goguenard de Remus. Et puis on a besoin de lui, s'énerva le blond.

Eléric salua Remus en lui tendant la main que le maraudeur prit aussitôt. Puis l'homme aux bottes montantes et aux yeux rouges et marron s'adressa à Harry qui recommençait à souffrir.

-Peux-tu sentir leurs magies ou suivre leurs odeurs ? Le lien devrait t'y aider si tu te concentres.

-Pas facile, articula le calice en fermant les yeux. Pour l'instant tout ce que je perçois c'est leurs souffrances.

-Efforces-toi Harry c'est vital pour eux.

-Je sais qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Remus s'avança vers lui et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, Harry se calma, ses sens s'apaisèrent et son esprit parti vers ses compagnons. Le jeune homme se mit en marche dans le noir Remus sur ses talons et les autres derrières suivirent en épiant le moindre bruit suspect et le moindre mouvement alentours.

Le Griffondor les fit avancer ainsi pendant deux heures, deux heures de souffrance pour lui qui sentait ses amours devenir de plus en plus faibles.

Eléric et Remus firent stopper tout le monde quand ils sentirent plus qu'ils n'aperçurent deux hommes qui gardaient l'entrée d'une grotte un peu plus haut sur un petit promontoire. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas les voir et heureusement, pensa Draco. Sinon ils étaient cuits là !

Le vampire et le loup avec un petit clin d'œil de connivence montèrent la petite butte chacun d'un côté et avant que les deux gardiens ne s'aperçoivent de quelque chose il était déjà trop tard ils tombèrent raides morts sur le sol de la grotte.

Eléric fit signe aux autres de monter et tous ensembles ils s'enfoncèrent dans la caverne sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. Harry se redressa de toute sa hauteur, il allait leur faire voir à ces loups despotiques qu'on ne s'attaquait pas à ses vampires. Ils allaient apprendre qu'un survivant en colère n'aurait aucune pitié pour eux, eux qui osaient le défier.

Les hommes avançaient lentement en se tenant sur leurs gardes, la grotte était sombre mais haute de plafond ce qui leur permettait une avancée assez facile. Par-ci par-là ils dérangèrent quelques chauves-souris qui restèrent stoïquement tranquilles quand Eléric posa ses yeux dessus, à croire qu'il leur avait ordonné de ne pas bouger afin de ne pas alerter les loups de leurs présences.

Au loin Remus sentit l'odeur de ses semblables et une faible lueur lui indiqua qu'en effet ils se trouvaient bien là. Tous entendaient des cris et des disputes, des grognements retentissaient pourtant ce n'était pas encore la pleine lune. Il régnait dans le fond de la grotte une forte odeur de sang cette odeur spéciale que les vampires reconnurent tout de suite. Eléric et les autres frémirent.

Harry frissonna, le lien l'attaquait de toute part et plus il se rapprochait de Severus et de Lucius et plus il le subissait. Sa tête lui tourna légèrement. A qui appartenait ce sang dont les relents parvenaient jusqu'à ses narines ?

Harry fut le premier à entrer dans la cavité creusé depuis des millénaires par de l'eau douce qui avait maintenant disparue. Personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'y pénétrer, même Remus s'y serait trompé. Ils étaient là une vingtaine en tout en face de lui, personne ne l'avait encore remarqué occupés qu'ils étaient à torturer deux hommes enchaînés au milieu de la caverne.

Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à saigner quand il vit l'état de ses deux vampires. Ceux-ci étaient étirés douloureusement par les bras à de lourdes chaînes accrochées au plafond. Le sang s'écoulait inexorablement par terre formant une mare qui se coagulait au fur et à mesure qu'il tombait sur le sol.

Lucius avait la tête qui pendait sur un côté et une affreuse blessure sur le cou saignait abondamment, ses lèvres exsangues étaient entrouvertes et laissait passer juste un léger souffle qui ne mettrait plus longtemps à s'éteindre. Des lambeaux de chairs à vif pendaient le long de son corps comme celui de Severus.

Et Severus, son Severus les yeux clos qui respirait par saccade et qui semblait souffrir terriblement et Lucius son ange qui ne dit mot sous un énième coup de plus qui venait de l'atteindre en plein sur le thorax alors que Severus subissait un fer chauffé à blanc posé sur sa cuisse dénudée.

La voix forte de Harry résonna dans la caverne, une voix emplit de rage et de colère qui fut suivit d'un doigt accusateur et vengeur. Le Griffondor laissa partir sa magie dans tous les sens tellement il était révolté par les images qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Remus et les autres ne purent qu'échapper à la fureur du jeune homme qui extermina les loups-garous les uns après les autres. Eléric, Draco et Remus le protégèrent malgré lui des lycans qui parvenaient à lancer des sort vers lui mais dans sa soif de vengeance Harry ne vit pas Fenrir Greyback s'emparer de Lucius et transplaner avec lui ne laissant sur place que Severus.

C'est Remus qui lui retint le bras pour le calmer, le survivant ne se serait pas arrêté de lui-même, il en devenait fou de douleur et d'ailleurs ses cris résonnaient encore contre les parois de la grotte et assourdissaient les vampires dont l'ouïe était si fine. Le professeur de défenses poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le calice cessa ses hurlements.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers Severus et avec l'aide d'Eléric et de Draco ils le détachèrent et le posèrent délicatement sur le sol.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le jeune Serpentard.

-Harry va s'occuper de lui, répondit Eléric en se levant et en ressortant de la grotte suivit de ses hommes. Moi je pars à la recherche de Lucius et j'espère bien mettre la main sur cet assassin de Greyback.

-Je t'accompagne, rugit Draco. Et ne pense même pas à refuser je te suivrais quand même, il s'agit de mon père et pas question que je le laisse tomber !

-Dépêches-toi dans ce cas, je ne veux pas perdre sa trace, d'après son odeur il est toujours dans les falaises et on doit le retrouver au plus vite sinon je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ton père.

-Et moi ! Gronda Harry.

-Tu as assez à faire avec Severus, nourris-le et assures-toi que ses plaies se referment toutes et intégralement, restes auprès de lui il va besoin de toi on te ramène Lucius aussitôt qu'on le trouve, courage Harry ton ami Remus reste avec toi tu n'es pas seul.

Harry les regarda partir désespéré de savoir Lucius aux mains du loup sanguinaire. Le jeune homme sursauta quand le maître des potions gémit et s'accrocha à son bras.

-Severus, ouvre la bouche mon amour, supplia le calice en lui tendant son poignet qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Ouvre-la je t'en pris !

-Attend Harry, proposa Remus en s'approchant des deux hommes. Je vais la lui maintenir ouverte.

L'ancien maraudeur fit ce qu'il dit et ainsi Harry put faire couler un peu de sang dans la gorge du vampire dont les crocs s'étirèrent au fur et à mesure de ses goulées.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux puis fit pencher d'une main tremblante son calice vers lui et planta ses canines dans la gorge palpitante. Le maître des potions s'abreuva du liquide vital pour sa survie en aspirant de grandes gorgées de sang qu'il sentait s'écouler dans ses veines et lui redonner de la force.

Remus se poussa un peu plus loin, la morsure était quelque chose d'intime pour les deux hommes déjà là sa présence devait gêner mais heureusement dans l'urgence de la situation aucun des deux ne protesta.

Les plaies que le vampire avait sur le corps se refermèrent presque instantanément sous les yeux étonnés de Remus. La morsure se termina par un baiser sensuel et sexuel, quelque chose de totalement passionné et charnel qui raffermit le lien entre le vampire et le calice. Le loup sut dès cet instant qu'un lien indéfectible reliait les trois hommes et que les deux vampires étaient irrémédiablement amoureux du Griffondor même si Lucius n'était pas présent. Lupin le sentait, c'était tellement puissant !

-Lucius ! Murmura Severus ? Où est-il ?

Subitement Remus dressa l'oreille, son ouïe fine détecta un léger bruit qui se faisait entendre dans un coin de la grotte. Un coin sombre, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que quelqu'un passa inaperçu, ils avaient été un peu négligeant de ne pas avoir vérifié partout qu'il ne restait pas un intrus caché.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph.

Si jamais l'histoire ne vous plait pas vous me le dites hein ! Lol !!


	12. Fenrir Greyback

Fenrir Greyback.

Le professeur Remus Lupin se leva agilement en silence et se dirigea vers le son qui ressemblait à des sanglots suivit de gémissements plaintifs qui se répercutaient sur les murs de la caverne. L'homme se demandait comment il ne les avait pas entendus avant, peut-être que la personne s'était tue pendant la bagarre ? Ou alors venait-elle de se réveiller ? Chose qui paraissait impossible vu le bruit qu'ils avaient fait.

Harry se tenait aux aguets sa baguette à la main au cas où il faudrait agir au plus vite. Le calice protégeait Severus qui se trouvait encore à terre, celui-ci récupérait toutes ses forces afin de se lever et de pouvoir sortir de cet endroit qui commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Là les grottes c'était sûr qu'il n'y mettrait plus les pieds avant longtemps pour ne pas dire jamais !

Le lycan avança prudemment et aperçut un jeune homme dans un renfoncement tout recroquevillé l'échine pliée couvert de blessures légères. Le jeune prisonnier la tête entre ses bras était apeuré et recula contre la paroi voulant presque se fondre dans le mur quand Remus lui toucha le bras pour le faire venir vers lui.

-Tu peux sortir, lui murmura le loup. Ils ne te feront plus de mal.

Le professeur Lupin détacha sa cape et en enveloppa le malheureux qu'il ramena au centre de la grotte près de Harry et de Severus qui s'étaient assis. Le Griffondor soupira soulagé et put ranger sa baguette avant de faire venir d'un accio une cape qui traînait par là et d'en recouvrir Severus qui n'avait pas grand-chose sur le dos.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le jeune calice intrigué en s'adressant à l'inconnu.

-Je m'appelle Joe Fergus, dit d'une voix tremblotante le blessé qui avait vingt-cinq ans tout au plus. Je suis bien content que vous soyez venu vous savez ! Je crois bien qu'ils avaient envie de s'amuser à nos dépens ce soir.

-Tu es un loup-garou ? Interrogea le professeur Lupin en reconnaissant l'odeur si particulière de ses congénères.

-Oui, avoua le jeune lycan. Pourquoi ?

-Que faisais-tu ici avec eux ?

-Greyback me retenaient prisonnier parce que j'avais refusé d'intégrer son groupe, il disait que j'allais changer d'avis de gré ou de force même s'il devait me faire rentrer l'idée dans la tête à coup de pieds.

-Charmant ce Fenrir, rouspéta Remus.

-Nous devons partir, gronda le vampire en se levant tout en resserrant la cape autour de lui. Lucius va avoir besoin de nous et je tiens à m'occuper moi-même de Greyback, il n'est pas question qu'il m'échappe.

Pendant ce temps les autres étaient toujours à la poursuite du loup-garou et de Lucius et il n'était pas facile de commencer une poursuite en pleine nuit.

Celle-ci était d'un noir d'encre, à peine si on apercevait quelqu'un devant soit. Comment trouver deux hommes là-dedans dans ces falaises dont certaines étaient vraiment à flanc de coteau ? Se demanda Draco qui lui n'y voyait rien du tout et même pas ses pieds. Comment allaient-ils retrouver leurs traces et dans quel état serait son père ?

Avaient-ils seulement une chance de le retrouver ? Il n'avait pas envie de le perdre là, pas quand ils allaient commencer seulement à se connaître vraiment. Avant ce n'était qu'une relation d'étranger à étranger et maintenant qu'il pouvait établir une relation père fils il allait le perdre ! Non il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir et le retrouver avec l'aide des autres.

Le jeune sorcier décida que quoiqu'il se passe il ne quittera pas l'endroit tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé, il ne quittera pas ces falaises dut-il y passer des jours et des jours et en fouiller chaque recoin, chaque trou, chaque grotte, chaque anfractuosité.

Eléric justement qui pensait aux mêmes craintes que Draco comptait sur l'odeur du sang que Lucius ne manquerait pas de perdre pour le repérer et puis un homme blessé ralentirait conséquemment le ravisseur. Enfin c'étaient ce qu'espéraient les poursuivants qui avançaient dans la pénombre comptant sur leur sens pour se diriger et leurs vues car seul Draco avait des difficultés pour voir la nuit. Un vampire lui, avait une vision nocturne des plus acérée.

Le vampire regarda le Serpentard inquiet devant lui, il pouvait ressentir la détresse du jeune homme, il aurait aimé le rassurer prendre sa main et la caresser lui dire que tout irait bien mais il n'avait pas envie de mentir. L'homme ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver et il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs c'aurait été cruel.

La petite troupe avançait lentement, les hommes étaient l'un derrière l'autre sur un petit chemin étroit et dangereux. Heureusement que les vampires avaient ce sens inné du danger et pouvaient ainsi éviter les pièges de la nature comme des passages escarpés ou des fondrières un peu profondes ou même des éboulis qui pouvaient survenir à tout moment.

Le trajet fut long avant qu'ils ne repérèrent une piste qui les mena tout droit dans un cul-de-sac face à un pan de mur dont de gros blocs de pierres sur le sommet vacillaient et tremblotaient dangereusement sur leurs socles branlants.

-Attention ! Cria Eléric aux hommes de son clan en poussant subitement Draco vers l'arrière. Il essaye de nous écraser, rajouta-t-il en voyant Greyback en haut de la falaise pousser de ses mains rugueuses et fortes les blocs incriminés qui tombèrent lourdement vers eux.

Draco qui se retrouva par terre sous la forte poussée du vampire leva sa baguette et ralentit la chute des pierres qui dévalaient rapidement vers eux puis lança un autre sort sans perdre de temps. Les blocs se désagrégèrent avant d'atterrir sur le sol en fines poussières qui s'envolèrent portées par la légère brise qui soufflait portait par un couloir.

-Tu n'as rien ? Demanda le vampire inquiet en regardant Draco un peu blême et en l'aidant à se relever.

-Non, mais je dois dire qu'il me tarde d'attraper cet homme et de lui faire regretter son geste, rouspéta le Serpentard en se levant souplement aidé en cela par la main d'Eléric puis en frottant ses pantalons pour dissiper sa gêne que la chaleur de sa main avait occasionné contre la sienne. Comment allons-nous monter là-haut ?

-En transplanant tout simplement !

-Je n'y arriverais pas, d'ici je ne peux pas évaluer ni la hauteur ni l'emplacement Eléric.

-Et si moi je t'aide ?

-Et comment comptes-tu réussir cet exploit ? Demanda narquoisement le Serpentard septique.

-Tu nous fais transplaner tous les deux et moi je nous dirige, n'oublies pas que j'y vois très bien même en pleine nuit.

-D'accord, acquiesça le Serpentard en s'accrochant au bras du vampire qui sourit et qui le ramena plus près de lui.

-Tu n'es pas mieux là ? Lui murmura-t-il un peu charmeur contre son cou en y déposant un léger baiser.

Le blond ne répondit pas et transplana tandis qu'Eléric ricanait en le serrant contre son torse. Les deux hommes disparurent et réapparurent en haut de la falaise alors qu'autours d'eux les vampires apparaissaient les uns après les autres.

-Silence ! Chuchota le chef du clan. Ils sont là tout près, je sens le cœur du loup qui bat la chamade, je crois même qu'il n'a pas l'air bien et il se sent prit au piège.

-Où sont-ils ? Questionna Draco en pointant sa baguette droit devant lui.

-Juste là devant, à dix mètres de nous.

Le vampire fit signe à ses hommes de les encercler il fallait faire vite. Eléric sentait Lucius Malfoy à peine en vie, ce serait un miracle s'il s'en sortait dans la situation critique où il était, il fallait qu'il se nourrisse assez vite, ce serai sa seule chance de vivre. Il n'avait pas sitôt pensé ces paroles que quelqu'un transplana à côté de lui ou plutôt quatre personnes arrivèrent.

-Il est là aux aboies, expliqua-t-il à Severus et à Harry sans se retourner vers eux. Il est juste devant nous.

-Oui je le sens, rugit Snape furieux. Je m'occupe de lui et toi Harry essaye de sortir Lucius de là au plus vite il va très mal.

-Severus tu ne crois pas que tu devrais nous laisser faire !

-Non Draco, c'est entre lui Harry et moi.

-Comme tu veux mais n'oublies pas qu'il s'agit de la vie de mon père.

-Et toi tu n'oublies pas qu'il s'agit de notre compagnon et qu'on ne le laissera pas aux mains de ce meurtrier !

L'homme aux yeux noirs qui se plissèrent dangereusement fixa l'endroit où se terrait le loup-garou. Snape se mit en marche la rage au cœur suivit de Harry qui était dans le même état d'esprit. Le loup devait mourir, le loup allait mourir.

-Sort de ta cachette Greyback, invectiva Severus. Deviendrais-tu lâche que tu te caches derrière un homme blessé ? Le provoqua-t-il. Le grand Fenrir Greyback aurait peur d'un vampire ! Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu ne t'attaques qu'aux enfants et aux plus faibles ?

-Le lâche ce n'est pas moi Snape, répondit le loup hargneux. Tu as trahi ton maître, tu as trahi un homme qui allait nous sortir de notre misérable existence et nous donner des pouvoirs contre les moldus et les sorciers. Nous serions devenus invincibles, tous nous auraient craints et obéis nous n'aurions plus été obligés de nous cacher comme des pestiférés.

-Greyback, ricana le maître des potions en s'avançant un peu plus. Tu n'as rien compris ! Voldemort se jouait de vous, ses projets n'étaient pas de vous donner des pouvoirs mais plutôt de vous brider et de faire de vous des esclaves pour appliquer ses basses besognes. Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde qu'il vous aurait fait confiance ?

-Il l'avait promis, Snape ! Et n'essayes pas de m'embrouiller l'esprit tu n'y arriveras pas. Je croyais en cet homme moi ! Ce qui n'était pas ton cas, tu l'as abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de toi et pour ça tu vas payer et même si ce n'est pas moi qui te porterais le coup final je te jure que tu paieras d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Tu as l'intention de revenir d'entre les morts pour te venger Fenrir ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Même ça tu es incapable de le faire, se gaussa Severus en se ruant sur le loup qui venait de sortir de sa cachette en lâchant Lucius.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent dans un corps à corps sanglant, heureusement que le sang de Harry faisait des merveilles sur son organisme le maître des potions se sentait complètement régénéré. Snape évitait soigneusement les crocs du loup et rendait coup pour coup adroitement et chaque coup porté affaiblissait Greyback.

Le vampire prit le dessus assez rapidement, bizarrement Greyback n'était pas aussi agressive que d'habitude. Severus en profita et éloigna le loup-garou de sa cachette pour laisser le Griffondor récupérer Lucius qui gisait sur le sol respirant à peine et d'une pâleur à faire peur.

Le jeune homme voyant l'ouverture se rua sur Lucius ouvrit sa veine à l'aide de sa baguette et fit couler le sang dans la gorge du Serpentard inconscient.

-Ouvre les yeux Lucius, gémit le survivant en massant la gorge de son vampire. Quoi ! Tu vas abandonner, tu vas me laisser seul avec Severus ? Mais ça va pas tu peux pas faire ça ! Supplia le jeune sorcier en secouant le blond. Bordel ! Mais ouvres donc tes magnifiques yeux gris et ne sois pas arrogant au point de vouloir mourir là juste pour m'emmerder. Tu n'as pas envie de ça allez reviens vers nous mon amour.

Harry soulagé aperçut les canines prendre de la longueur et les yeux clos s'ouvrirent lentement sur des pupilles complètement rouges carmin. Lucius Malfoy engourdi entendait la voix qui l'appelait dans le brouillard cotonneux où il se trouvait. Une force lui commandait d'ouvrir les yeux, de revenir à lui et de se battre pour vivre et malgré la difficulté de l'effort il le fit.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de parler que le calice lui présenta sa gorge et qu'il mordit dedans pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Bois, susurra Harry en pleurant presque d'émotion tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds plusieurs fois de suite. Bois tout ton saoul et ne t'inquiète pas de moi ça ira.

Le Serpentard but, il but même trop et s'en aperçut quand son calice retomba sur lui à bout de force mais encore conscient.

Pendant ce temps le maître des potions regardait à ses pieds le corps de Fenrir Greyback qui ne se relèverait plus jamais. Le loup, le poitrail ouvert, baignait dans son sang tandis que Snape nettoyait le petit poignard qu'il rendit à Eléric, petit poignard qu'il avait fait venir à lui par magie pour en finir avec l'assassin de tant de pauvres gens et d'enfants innocents.

Remus un peu plus loin, perplexe, se demandait pourquoi avant de tomber le loup-garou avait plongé son regard dans celui du jeune homme blessé qu'il avait sorti de la grotte, voulait-il s'excuser de ce qu'il lui avait fait ou s'agissait-il d'autre chose ? Voilà un comportement bien étrange, pensa le maraudeur.

Eléric remit l'arme dans sa botte et Draco et lui se précipitèrent vers Lucius pour l'aider à se remettre debout et soutenir Harry le temps que sa faiblesse momentané disparaisse complètement.

-Comment vont Severus et Lucius ? Demanda Harry en s'accrochant aux bras du chef de clan, attendant que ses idées se remettent en place après la perte de sang conséquente qu'il venait de subir.

-Ils vont très bien, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Harry et grâce à toi ils sont toujours vivants, lui répondit l'homme aux yeux marron et rouges. Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin d'utiliser les potions que j'avais emmené.

-Alors tant mieux, souffla le calice. C'est tout ce que je voulais, qu'ils reviennent, je n'aurais pas supporté de les perdre.

-Tu ne nous perdras pas, murmura Severus en le prenant dans ses bras et en attirant Lucius vers eux. Personne ne pourra nous désunir maintenant.

-Severus a raison, approuva Lucius en caressant la joue de son calice. Et si on rentrait ? Je crois que tu as besoin de repos Harry tu es pâle à faire peur.


	13. Une audace payante

Une audace payante.

-Etes-vous sûr que je ne vais pas vous gêner professeur Lupin, demanda le jeune lycan pour la dixième fois. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer je peux toujours aller au Chaudron baveur ou à la tête de sanglier prendre une chambre.

-Non Joe vous ne me gênez pas, et puis je vis seul dans cette grande maison cela me fera un peu de compagnie.

-Dans ce cas je veux bien rester mais juste le temps de me retourner et de trouver de la famille s'il m'en reste ou un travail, accepta le jeune homme en souriant.

-D'accord, cela me va parfaitement, acquiesça Remus en faisant rentrer le jeune loup au square Grimaurd.

Les deux hommes entrèrent et le professeur de défenses fit visiter sommairement la maison à son invité, demain ils auraient plus de temps pour ça. Joe s'installa avec l'accord de Remus dans l'ancienne chambre de Harry et après avoir prit une bonne douche les deux lycans se couchèrent chacun dans leur lit, épuisés.

Au manoir Malfoy Harry lui aussi prenait une bonne douche, il ne se lavait pas vraiment, à vrai dire il restait sous l'eau les bras le long du corps sans bouger. D'habitude il était fort, les émotions comme les peurs il connaissait il en avait tant subit, des épreuves il en avait eu plus que sa part et là il ne savait pour quelle raison les larmes se mirent à couler se mélangeant à l'eau de la douche.

Deux hommes dans la chambre se précipitèrent dans la salle de bain en sentant une immense tristesse les envahir. Ils devinèrent sans peine que leur calice en avait trop supporté cette fois. Lucius enleva son peignoir et entra sous l'eau, il attira Harry vers lui ferma le robinet sécha le jeune homme qui ne disait rien et laissa Severus le prendre et le porter dans leur lit alors que les joues du survivant étaient toujours inondées de larmes.

Les deux Serpentards un peu perdus le serrèrent bien fort contre eux afin de bien faire voir à Harry à travers le lien et par des gestes doux qu'ils étaient là de nouveau réunis et qu'ils ne le quitteraient plus. Le calice se calma en hoquetant et finit par s'endormir entre les vampires enfin rassurés.

Les hommes, le brun et le blond, suivirent Harry dans son sommeil. Pas qu'ils en avaient besoin en temps normal mais ils venaient de passer deux jours éprouvants, ils étaient affaiblis et leurs corps demandaient du repos.

Draco pendant ce temps se demandait pourquoi Eléric n'était pas plus empressé que ça auprès de lui, allongé dans son grand lit il réfléchissait sérieusement, ça le torturait de ne pas savoir. Bon maintenant il savait qu'il n'était qu'ami avec Blaise, peut-être que demain il faudra qu'il aille faire un tour au château voir de quoi il retournait, il fallait quand même qu'il trouve un bon prétexte il ne pouvait pas arriver comme ça et lui demander tout de go ce qui le retenait.

Quoi que c'était peut-être la solution, Salazar et compagnie ! Et puis non, un Malfoy c'est plus subtile non ! Le blondinet se tourna sur le côté en fichant un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller.

-Maudit soit les vampires ! S'exclama-t-il tout haut. Il faut toujours tout faire soit même ici ! Même pas capable de prendre des initiatives ces buveurs de sang.

Et c'est ainsi que le matin suivant vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise verte en soie les cheveux tombant librement sur ses épaules auxquelles il avait apporté un soin particulier. Draco Malfoy transplana sur les coups de onze heures vers le château d'Eléric Dalianis un vampire des plus beaux et des plus sexys qui soient.

Comme d'habitude il apparut derrière la haute grille et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Le temps était clément aujourd'hui mais il était vrai que le mois de septembre débutait à peine, toujours est-il que le soleil était au rendez-vous et que ça rendrait sa journée encore plus belle, enfin il l'espérait.

-Il est arrivé Eléric, s'amusa Jewell en raillant son ami. Et je dirais qu'il est impatient de te voir ce jeune sorcier.

-Alors je ne vais pas le faire attendre plus longtemps n'est-ce pas ! Ajouta Eléric en lissant la chemise qu'il venait d'enfiler. Souhaites-moi bonne chance, rigola-t-il en transplana près des hautes grilles.

Draco sursauta dès qu'il entendit le vampire arriver près de lui, trop près de lui. Il savait que c'était Eléric avant même qu'il ne se retourne, ses frissons ne pouvaient le tromper.

-Tu en as mis du temps Draco, susurra l'homme contre son cou. Encore un peu et j'allais devoir t'arracher au manoir Malfoy et je crois que ça n'aurait pas plu à ton père ni à Severus d'ailleurs.

-Tu m'attendais ? Pesta le Serpentard en se retournant vers le vampire. Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire clairement hier soir ça m'aurait évité de me poser un tas de questions idiotes !

-Quelles genres de questions ? Questionna Eléric en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Laisse tomber ça n'a plus aucune importance, ronchonna Draco.

Le jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait pas se retrouva subitement dans un salon de style ancien et très intime. Une pièce où ronflait malgré le temps radieux un bon feu de cheminée, un profond canapé installé devant l'âtre semblait être confortable à souhait. Draco admira la collection de manuscrits impressionnant qui meublait tout un pan de mur, des livres très vieux à m'en pas douter qui mettraient certainement l'eau à la bouche d'un certain maître des potions qui en était assez friand.

Les tentures de couleur marron foncés étaient fermées et donnaient au salon un air de tranquillité et de moiteur qui faisait qu'on avait envie de s'assoupir ce que n'avait pas du tout envie de faire Draco là et Eléric non plus puisqu'il écarta les rideaux et ouvrit les fenêtres en grand.

-Beaucoup mieux non ! Sourit-il en regardant le Serpentard avec une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.

-Oui, reconnu le jeune sorcier en se sentant fondre littéralement sous le regard insistant du vampire qui le détaillait indécemment.

-J'adore venir ici c'est ma pièce préférée, rajouta Eléric en se rapprochant du sorcier. Et je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais je suis heureux que tu sois venu Draco. Oui très heureux de pouvoir enfin être seul avec toi sans personne autour pour m'empêcher de te faire ça.

L'homme plongea ses yeux envoûtants dans ceux du Serpentard et l'attrapa par la nuque tout en approchant son visage du sien.

-J'ai désiré ce moment si fort, avoua Eléric contre les lèvres du sorcier. Que j'aurais bravé tempêtes et cyclones pour te trouver et te serrer contre moi.

-Tu n'es pas allé bien loin, susurra Draco avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Puisque je suis venu moi-même.

-Et je n'en suis pas mécontent mon cœur, répliqua Eléric en happant la bouche de son futur compagnon qui frémit de contentement au contact de leurs lèvres enfin réunies.

Le fils de Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour permettre au vampire d'insérer sa langue et de caresser la sienne. Il ne fut pas déçu, un frissonnement de satisfaction passa dans son corps et le bouleversa complètement. Ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras, sa gorge se serra douloureusement, son sexe se dressa instantanément, ses jambes flageolèrent et pour finir son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

-Tu sens mon amour ? Murmura Eléric en lâchant les lèvres fines de son compagnon, ou plutôt de celui qui allait le devenir. Tu m'es destiné, tu es à moi, il y a si longtemps que j'attendais ta venue que je ne l'espérais même plus et puis tu es venu et je t'ai reconnu tout de suite.

-Destiné ? Demanda le blond.

-Pour être mon calice si tu le veux, je ne veux pas t'y obliger c'est à toi de décider de ton avenir et de ce que tu veux en faire.

-Tu veux dire que je dois choisir si je veux devenir heureux avec toi ? Si j'ai envie d'être choyé et aimé, si je veux me trouver dans ton lit le soir et me réveiller à tes côtés le matin ? Si j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour et que tu m'embrasses comme tu viens de le faire !

-Tu n'oublies pas quelques petites choses là ! Plaisanta Eléric en passant ses mains sur le dos du blond.

-Oh ! Tu parles des morsures et le fait de devenir ton calice, ajouta sérieusement Draco. Écoutes, j'y ai déjà réfléchi figures-toi et j'ai choisi en pleine connaissance de cause, je veux devenir ton calice Eléric quand tu veux où tu veux et comme tu veux.

-Donc, demanda l'homme des ténèbres en se détachant du Serpentard. Tu as bien réfléchi, ajouta-t-il en déboutonnant la chemise de Draco tout en frôlant sa peau sensible.

-Oui, souffla le blond en tressaillant.

-Alors je veux que ce soit maintenant et dans ma chambre, mon cœur.

-Je suis prêt à satisfaire à toutes tes envies, dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire pour ça.

-Et tu crois que tu pourras me satisfaire ? Soupira le vampire en titillant les tétons qui se tendirent de désir entre son pouce et son index. J'ai des exigences tu sais ! Beaucoup d'exigences.

-Eléric, geignit Draco en arquant son corps contre celui de l'homme qui continuait de le déshabiller. Arrêtes de me torturer.

-Tu veux quoi alors ? Répliqua le chef du clan en passant une main sournoise sur l'érection du jeune sorcier qui poussa un cri de plaisir.

-Toi, je te veux toi Eléric.

Les deux hommes disparurent du salon et se retrouvèrent dans une chambre magnifique, pourtant ce ne fut pas la décoration que regarda Draco mais bel et bien l'homme en face de lui qui le toisait de ses yeux si insolites.

Eléric reprit son compagnon dans ses bras et l'emporta dans un baiser comme le jeune homme n'en avait jamais reçu. Le Serpentard aux yeux gris ombragés par le désir sentit contre sa hanche la virilité du vampire longue et dur, une virilité qui lui tardait de sentir se mouvoir entre ses fesses il en vibrait d'avance.

Draco cria quand il se retrouva complètement nu sur le lit avec un vampire tout aussi nu qui souriait en le regardant, mais comment faisait-il ça ? C'était déstabilisant à la fin ! Se retrouver d'un endroit à l'autre en un clin d'œil. Bon il connaissait déjà le transplanage mais là ce n'était pas la même chose il était habillé, enfin il avait encore son pantalon et son boxer et là plus rien, puff ! Envolés les vêtements.

Le jeune Serpentard ne se posa plus de questions ridicules du pourquoi et du comment quand Eléric se coucha sur lui et se mut langoureusement pour finir par s'assoir sur ses hanches. L'homme au summum du désir de posséder ce corps et de l'envie de boire son sang écarta ses lèvres en le regardant et découvrit des canines impressionnantes qui électrisèrent les sens du futur calice.

-Tu peux encore changer d'avis si tu le désires Draco, murmura le vampire d'une voix rauque. Je ne t'en voudrais pas pour ça je sais que c'est une décision difficile.

-Mords-moi je n'attends que ça Eléric et aime-moi ensuite, répondit le fils de Lucius en tournant la tête sur le côté pour lui présenter sa gorge.

Les deux hommes ne doutèrent plus de leurs choix, l'un ferma les yeux pendant que l'autre se pencha sur son cou et passa sa langue sur la grosse veine qui pulsait violemment. Le compagnon d'Eléric s'agrippa à sa nuque quand il sentit une légère piqûre le picoter, lui qui s'était dit que la douleur devait être terrible et bien voilà que sa théorie était fausse comme quoi il avait encore des choses à apprendre.

Draco sentit Eléric suçotait sa veine et boire son sang avec délice, ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou le rendait fou. Une chaleur insidieuse et traîtresse envahit son être en entier et il gémit quand son sexe devint dur comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent.

Le chef du clan referma la plaie et lécha le sang au coin de sa bouche, délicieux, divin, un nectar ! Il n'avait pas de mot pour désigner le liquide écarlate qu'il venait d'aspirer. Un goût unique, le goût de son calice qui se tortillait d'ailleurs très agréablement sous lui en ce moment même. Très excité semblait-il et très dur aussi ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Eléric se redressa et se rassit sur Draco qui resta allongé. Il regarda le vampire se mordre le poignet et l'avancer vers ses lèvres qu'il ouvrit instinctivement.

-Tant que je ne te le retire pas tu dois boire mon cœur.

Le blond opina et aspira le sang. Bah ! Pas mauvais le goût, pensa-t-il en sentant son corps prendre feu. Oups ! Peut-être que finalement la douleur allait être au rendez-vous mais pas comme il le pensait.

-Ca va passer assez vite, respire à fond Draco, le rassura Eléric en retirant son poignet et en refermant la coupure. Cinq minutes amour pas plus promis.

Le blond souffrait comme c'était pas permis, sa tête allait exploser c'était pas possible autrement. Comment pouvait-on tolérer un tel déchirement ! Et son corps qui brûlait et ses veines qui semblaient transporter de la lave en fusion. Draco se prit la tête entre les mains et retint difficilement un hurlement mais des larmes de douleurs coulèrent sur ses joues qu'Eléric s'empressa de lécher tout en déposant des baisers sur sa bouche vermeille.

Puis tout s'arrêta instantanément, plus rien, plus aucune douleur ne subsistait ni dans sa tête ni dans son corps. Seul un désir immense prit place et à travers ses larmes taries il contempla Eléric qui les yeux assombris de convoitise le fixait d'un air gourmand.

L'homme se mit à genoux et reprit encore une fois les lèvres de Draco alors qu'une de ses mains impatiente écarta ses jambes et qu'un de ses doigts le prépara. Les deux amants frémirent de concert quand le doigt glissa en profondeur et fit quelques va-et-vient. La langue du vampire glissa sur les tétons et les mordilla et les fit durcir jusqu'à ce que Draco cria grâce et le supplia de le prendre sur le champ tellement son besoin de lui était puissant.

Le blond avait les reins qui le brûlaient, même sa verge semblait en feu, un feu qui ravageait son corps en entier. Une envie irrépressible un besoin impérieux de sentir Eléric en lui le prit. Sentir l'homme magnifique qu'il était lui labourer les fesses avec hardiesse, le prendre sauvagement et aller et venir sans douceur pétrissant ses hanches et mordillant son cou. Oui qu'il aimerait ça !

Draco voulait qu'Eléric le pilonne rudement contre le matelas sans lui laisser aucun répit et tant qu'il ne serait pas satisfait il brûlerait de ce feu incandescent et ça voulait dire que seul la semence d'Eléric apaiserait ce feu intérieur qui le rongeait et le mettait dans un état extrême de dépendance.

Le vampire sourit en sentant l'envie douloureux de son calice, il savait que le lien entre eux se faisait despotique et n'attendait qu'une chose. Une chose qu'il donna bien volontiers à Draco puisqu'il le pénétra avec force faisant crier le jeune sorcier qui sentit le membre dur, long et épais du vampire l'écarteler.

Les deux hommes s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre quand les coups de butoirs se firent brutaux et qu'Eléric sortait parfois complètement pour revenir encore plus fort arrachant des gémissements au Serpentant qui s'en mordait les lèvres pour retenir des cris de plaisir.

-Laisses-toi aller, murmura le vampire contre l'oreille de Draco. Je veux percevoir le moindre souffle sortir de tes lèvres, je veux entendre le moindre de tes cris et surtout ne ferme pas les yeux je veux te voir jouir et voir les émotions passer par ton visage, mon amour.

Alors le jeune homme ne se retint plus et il cria à chaque coup porté dans son corps, il vint même au devant des hanches de son amant écartant les jambes encore un peu plus pour le sentir plus près de lui.

Puis ne quittant pas Eléric du regard il jouit violemment contre le ventre de son vampire en s'agrippant à ses épaules. De grands jets chauds et poisseux jaillissaient de son sexe qui se libérait enfin et le soulageaient de toute cette tension retenue prisonnière entre ses reins.

En voyant le visage si extatique si éblouissant de beauté et de bonheur de son calice dans son plaisir Eléric éjacula lui aussi en grondant sourdement. Le vampire laissa ses canines ressortir en lâchant un râle et la tête rejetée en arrière il fut prit de soubresauts tandis que les dernières gouttes de sa semence coulait à l'intérieur de Draco entre ses fesses que l'homme n'avait pas encore quitté bien au chaud qu'il était là.

-Je savais que ce serait exceptionnel avec toi, avoua l'homme plus âgé en se détachant de son calice et en couchant à ses côtés. Notre union a été sublime et merveilleuse de sensations, j'ai ressenti tellement d'amour dans ton cœur, je savais que je ne serais pas déçu mon amour.

-Je t'aime Eléric, souffla le blond en le serrant contre lui. Je suis heureux d'être là et je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs que dans tes bras.

-Et bien tant mieux parce que c'est là que tu seras la plupart du temps mon cœur, contre moi mes lèvres contre les tiennes et ta peau brûlante contre mon corps qui te feras l'amour passionnément.

-Oui, c'est exactement comme ça que je le vois, répondit Draco en fermant les yeux. Tout contre toi pour l'éternité.


	14. Un nouveau professeur

Un nouveau professeur.

Une semaine plus tard les cours reprenaient à Poudlard. Il était temps de laisser derrière eux tous les malheurs et toutes les peines, pensa le vieil homme dans son bureau remettant de l'ordre de-ci de-là. Reprendre des gestes de tous les jours permettraient peut-être pour certains de s'en sortir ou tout du moins d'en faire l'effort.

Bien sûr ce ne serait pas facile, il n'avait jamais pensé ça, mais revenir à leur vie d'avant pourraient les aider à prendre un nouveau départ. C'est pour ça qu'il rouvrait l'école plus tôt malgré les cris du ministère qui n'était pas d'accord sur le principe. De toute façon pour ce qu'il en avait à faire du ministre hein !

Assis à la table des professeurs le lycan et le vampire écoutaient Albus Dumbledore souhaiter la bienvenue à tout le monde et notamment à un jeune homme qui devait remplacer, d'après ce que Remus avait entendu, le professeur Chourave qui n'était pas encore remise d'une blessure reçut à la jambe pendant la bataille.

Nombre de personnes étaient encore à Sainte-Mangouste, les médicomages étaient débordés dans leur travail et ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Toujours était-il que le professeur de défenses, le sage Remus Lupin, détailla sans complexe le jeune sorcier âgé d'à peine vingt-cinq ans pendant que celui-ci saluait les élèves sous leurs applaudissements. Le loup abandonna sa tasse de thé et lâcha la petite cuillère qui retomba sur le côté dans un bruit cristallin sur la soucoupe et se concentra sur son introspection très minutieuse d'un certain jeune homme.

Remus subjugué laissa ses yeux mordorés admirer le corps fin et gracieux du jeune Tardis Cooper sans se soucier aucunement des autres tout en laissant Albus continuer ses palabres et ses mimiques. Le loup-garou apprécia les jambes longues d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir car la merveille portait une robe noire de sorcier et il ne pouvait que supputer, ce qu'il trouvait dommage d'ailleurs. Un corps fin mais sans trop, un sourire à vous faire tomber agrémenté de petites fossettes ce qui ne gâchaient rien.

Remus continua son inspection en occultant encore ses voisins de table qui n'existaient plus à ses yeux. Des cheveux mi-longs châtains très clairs se posaient sur les épaules du sorcier qui se rassit et dont quelques mèches retombèrent devant son visage et caressèrent ses joues. Des lèvres charnues bien dessinées et des yeux où, à n'en pas douter, il pourrait se perdre dedans.

Severus Snape à ses côtés toussota pour le faire revenir au présent.

-Tu t'égares Lupin, tomberais-tu sous le charme de ce freluquet ? Murmura tout bas le maître des potions en ricanant. Je dois dire à mon corps défendant que tu as très bon goût, cela dit, il n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi ?

-Severus occupes-toi de tes affaires et les hippogriffes seront bien gardés, répliqua le professeur Lupin en quittant à contrecœur du regard un jeune homme superbe qui se retourna à cet instant et qui planta ses yeux pervenche dans ceux de Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

-Je crois bien, le railla Snape. Que voilà un jeune fou prêt à te tomber dans les bras si tu veux mon avis.

-Severus ! Gronda Lupin en essayant de le faire taire. Garde tes réflexions pour toi et ton avis j'en veux pas je te signale.

-Ouais, tu dis ça maintenant et puis après tu viendras me supplier pour avoir des conseils.

-Te demander des conseils ! S'étouffa presque Remus en recrachant les trois quart de son thé tiède ce qui fit se retourner toute la tablée professorale vers lui. Tu rigoles là ? Poursuivit-il en s'essuyant et en faisant disparaître les traces de son forfait sur la table. Tu n'es même pas capable d'apprivoiser un scrout à pétard alors un homme hein !

-Et comment crois-tu qu'Harry est atterrit dans mon lit, Lupin ?

-Puff ! T'as dû user d'un sortilège quelconque, venant d'un Serpentard ça m'étonnerait pas.

-Tut, tut ! Foutu maraudeur. Je l'ai seulement plaqué et pris contre un des murs de Poudlard et crois-moi il a apprécié le traitement le bougre, souffla Snape à l'oreille de Remus tout en sachant qu'il allait le choquer et il en ria intérieurement de satisfaction.

-Severus ! S'offusqua le professeur Lupin pour la seconde fois s'attirant encore les regards des autres. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça ! Pas ici dans Poudlard !

-On parie Lupin ? S'amusa de plus en plus Snape qui adorait faire tourner en bourrique le professeur de défenses depuis que celui-ci les fréquentait plus assidument depuis quelque temps.

-Messieurs, les interrompit Albus Dumbledore les yeux brillants de malice. Quel est donc l'enjeu de ce pari ?

-Albus, rétorqua Snape en se tournant vers lui et en le toisant de ses yeux noirs. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et pas besoin d'écouter la conversation ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Professeur Snape ! S'exclama Mcgonagall offusquée. Je vous prierais de rester courtois quand vous vous adressez au directeur.

-Et alors ! ça l'empêchera pas d'être curieux votre directeur et de mettre son nez partout où il ne devrait pas.

-Oui mais quand même ! Reconnut Minerva en posant aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche pour ravaler ses paroles.

-Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est contre moi, sourit Dumbledore en se levant et en adressant un sourire mutin et farceur vers Remus. Je vous laisse, du travail m'attend.

-Albus ! Non mais attendez, je ne voulais pas dire ça c'est de la faute de Severus, ajouta-t-elle en le suivant. Ça m'a échappé je vous assure.

Personne n'entendit la réponse du vieil homme puisque la porte se referma derrière eux et que le brouhaha dans la salle reprit son cours normal.

-Vieille bique ! Râla le maître des potions en se resservant du thé comme si de rien n'était.

-T'as gagné Severus, elle va nous faire la tête toute la journée maintenant, ronchonna le loup. Je l'entends d'ici nous rabattre le caquet et nous envoyer promener vertement comme seule cette femme sait le faire.

-Et alors ? Répliqua l'homme aux yeux noirs encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse !

-Bon, vu ta mauvaise foi je vais dans ma classe, je vais essayer d'éviter Macgo pour la journée et si tu veux mon avis t'as intérêt d'en faire autant.

Finalement la première journée se passa bien malgré les craintes de Remus. Il n'aperçut Mcgonagall qu'à l'heure du repas de midi et encore elle ne s'attarda pas car paraît-il des premières années avaient mis une pagaille monstre dans sa classe. Des centaines de botruc s'étaient logés un peu partout dans les recoins de la salle et il n'était pas facile de les en déloger.

Le loup ne vit même pas le dénommé Tardis de toute la matinée, probablement se familiarisait-il avec les serres. C'est vrai qu'il y en avait un nombre impressionnant à Poudlard. Enfin ils avaient un remplaçant qui semblait à la hauteur de la situation puisque Dumbledore l'avait chaleureusement félicité, Cooper avait été un des meilleurs étudiant de son temps il avait même obtenue plusieurs optimals dans ses aspics.

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il n'avait rien entendu de ce que disait le vieil homme quand même ! Il n'était pas sourd quoique qu'en dise un certain maître des potions arrogant qui avait décidé de l'ennuyer.

Le professeur Lupin se redressa après avoir fermé un tiroir de son bureau où il venait de ranger des rouleaux de parchemins quand il entendit qu'on tapait à la porte.

-Entrez ! Cria-t-il en remettant en place les bocaux de chenilles fluorescentes à l'aide de sa baguette et en faisant se ranger les chaises sur les pupitres désertés par les élèves qui s'étaient déjà rendus dans leurs salles communes. Severus ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le maître des potions le rejoindre d'un pas décidé.

-Non pas moi Lupin, mais Harry voulait savoir si tu voulais venir souper ce soir dans mes appartements, lui et Lucius me rejoignent. Ces deux-là ont décrétés que je ne devais pas m'éloigner d'eux alors ils ont comploté pour venir passer la nuit à Poudlard. Albus est d'accord bien entendu !

-Non pas ce soir Severus, dis-lui que je le remercie j'ai encore pas mal de travail en retard et je dois m'y mettre si je veux être tranquille demain.

-Par contre j'ai dit à Harry que samedi tu ne refuserais pas de venir au manoir pour y dîner, tu peux amener Joe si tu veux, ajouta Snape.

-Samedi ce sera avec plaisir et merci pour Joe, je ne peux pas laisser seul il déprime en ce moment.

-Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

-Il n'a pas réussi à garder son travail cette fois encore.

-Est-ce que ça ne fait pas la troisième fois en huit jours qu'il perd son emploi ? Sait-il au moins que ça ne coure pas les rues et qu'il devrait être plus aimable avec ses employeurs s'il veut avoir une chance d'être embauché ?

-Il le sait mais avec tous ses problèmes il n'arrive pas à se fixer, mets-toi à sa place Severus et tu verras que ce n'est pas facile.

-Tu lui cherches des excuses Lupin et tu ne lui rends pas service et je te signale que j'en ai supporté bien plus que ce que ce jeune paresseux rebelle ne pourra en supporter.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, en plus je crois qu'il n'a commencé aucune recherche pour retrouver ses parents. Mais bon, souffla le loup. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il habite chez moi et n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui le lui ai proposé et pas le contraire.

-Lupin, oblige-le à entamer des recherches et à être plus stable dans son travail sinon je te prédis de gros ennuis.

-Je vais juste passer là-bas vite fait voir où il en est puis je reviens, en transplanant je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps.

-Par la même occasion demandes lui ce qu'il faisait dans l'allée des embrumes, je l'y ai vu deux fois cette semaine, le renseigna Snape.

-Tiens ! Je ne suis pas au courant, s'étonna le loup. Que faisait-il là-bas ?

-Aucune idée mais à mon avis rien de bon, on ne traîne pas impunément dans cet endroit sans chercher à faire un mauvais coup.

-Si je me souviens bien toi aussi tu y traînes Severus et pourtant tu n'y fais rien de mal !

Un léger cognement contre la porte de la classe retentit interrompant les deux professeurs.

-Bonsoir messieurs, je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? Demanda Tardis Cooper en pénétrant dans la salle de classe. Je vous cherchais professeur Snape, on m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici. Il paraît que vous avez besoin de pétales de benoites pour demain, j'aurais aimé en savoir la quantité exacte afin de vous les apporter ce soir.

-Pouvez-vous m'en procurer trois cent grammes ? Demanda l'homme en noir. Nous allons aborder les potions de guérison avec les septièmes années à partir de lundi. Le temps de faire prendre aux pétales un bain d'huile et de safran elles seront prêtes pour l'emploi en début de semaine.

-Je vous prépare ça et je vous les porte ce soir sans faute professeur.

-Ajoutez-y quelques feuilles d'asphodèles, Cooper.

-Et vous professeur Lupin avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit tant que je suis ici ?

-Non, je vous remercie, répondit le loup. Mais les plantes et les racines n'ont rien à voir avec la défense contre les forces du mal.

-Vous seriez étonné de ce quelles peuvent faire professeur Lupin. Elles sont redoutable ces petites choses angéliques quand on sait bien les utiliser.

-Je veux bien le croire, ricana Severus. Mais le professeur Lupin à tendance à croire que tout est gentil en ce bas monde aussi bien les plantes que les humains.

-Tu as tort Severus, se rembrunit Remus. Je sais qu'il y a des horreurs et tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Si tu parles de ta condition de l…….

-Tais-toi ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls, s'énerva Remus en posant un bocal d'araignées sauteuses un peu brusquement sur son bureau.

-Pourquoi me taire ! Il sait déjà ce que nous sommes.

-Et comment le saurait-il puisqu'il vient d'arriver à Poudlard ! Répliqua le loup-garou.

-Demande-le lui, Lupin.

-Messieurs si vous voulez bien m'excuser du travail m'attend, dit en se retirant le professeur Cooper qui ne tenait pas à s'embringuer dans un conflit avec ses collègues.

-Professeur ! Le retint Remus. Est-ce que Severus a raison ? Vous êtes au courant de notre condition ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta tandis que le maître des potions croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine attendant une réponse qui vint difficilement.

-Je n'en parlerais à personne alors pourquoi vous révéler qui me l'a dit ?

-Je veux savoir, s'irrita Remus ce qui amusa Snape de voir le loup perdre sa légendaire patience.

Severus avait apprit qu'une seule chose énervait Lupin prodigieusement et c'était que l'on parle de sa lycanthropie. Il l'avait assez raillé pour savoir ça d'ailleurs.

-J'attends toujours professeur Cooper !

-Excusez-moi je dois y aller et ne m'en veuillez pas mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de délatter et ce même pour vous faire plaisir. Ceci-dit on voulait seulement me rassurer en me mettant au courant, rien de plus.

Le jeune sorcier partit sans rien ajouter ne laissant pas le temps à Remus de riposter.

-Albus, déclara Snape en regardant ses doigts distraitement.

-Quoi Albus ! Aboya le lycan en se rasseyant lourdement sur son fauteuil en poussant un soupir de déconvenue.

-C'est lui qui l'a renseigné pour nous deux si tu veux mon avis.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Aucune idée, va le lui demander Lupin, soupira l'homme. Pour ma part cela m'est égal.

-Ce vieux fou me fatigue des fois Severus, mais à la prochaine occasion je le lui demande et il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour avoir donné des informations sur mon compte.

-En attendant, ajouta le professeur de potions en sortant de la classe du loup. Je connais un superbe mâle qui ne t'as pas quitté du regard.

Remus Lupin souffla et claqua d'un geste impatient et agacé la porte derrière le dos du vampire.

-Bon sang de bois qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? Ils se sont donnés le mot pour m'ennuyer ou quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait à tous ces idiots ?

Quand neuf heures sonna Remus arriva chez lui au square et entra directement dans la cuisine par la cheminée, finalement il avait renoncé au transplanage. Une bonne odeur de nourriture l'accueillit et il vit penché sur le fourneau Joe qui tournait joyeusement une cuillère en bois dans une casserole tout en chantonnant.

-Et bien, sourit le loup. Te voilà bien joyeux aujourd'hui, moi qui pensais te voir désespéré.

-Non professeur ça va comme vous voyez, j'ai même préparé un petit souper si ça vous dit avant de repartir à Poudlard.

-Je veux bien mais vite fait alors, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend, acquiesça Remus en s'asseyant à table.

Après un bon quart d'heure de discussion, parlant de tout et de rien Remus n'y tint plus et posa la question qui le tarabustait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à ôter de sa tête.

-Es-tu allé dans l'allée des embrumes ces jours-ci ? Demanda-t-il innocemment au jeune loup qui tressaillit imperceptiblement.

-Non ! Pourquoi irais-je là-bas ? J'ai juste déambulé dans Pré-au-lard pour trouver du travail, je suis même allé à Londres au ministère pour entamer des recherches sur une tante qui me reste du côté de ma mère.

-Et alors que t'ont-ils dit ? Fit semblant de s'intéresser Remus tout en pensant que le jeune homme venait de lui mentir car il était impensable que Severus ne l'ai pas vu dans l'allée.

-Oh ! Pas grand-chose, que ça prendrait du temps et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse des illusions.

-Pourtant si ta tante porte toujours le même nom je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait difficile de la retrouver !

-C'est que je ne la connais pas, elle ne fréquentait pas mes parents et elle ne résidait plus en Angleterre la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'elle. Il paraît qu'elle voyageait beaucoup et qu'elle ne restait pas longtemps au même endroit.

Le silence s'installa pendant que les deux hommes mangeaient, seul le bruit des fourchettes et des couteaux résonnaient dans la cuisine rendant la pièce un peu sinistre. Remus se demanda pourquoi Joe lui avait menti, que recherchait-il dans cette allée malfamée ?

Le jeune homme pesta intérieurement tout en se disant qu'il aurait dû être plus discret. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait aperçu ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû mentir après tout, maintenant Lupin allait avoir des soupçons et vraiment il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Sa visite chez Barjot et Beurk avait été couronné de succès et maintenant il allait pouvoir passer à la phase trois de son plan.

Il était indispensable et même capital qu'il aille chez Barjot et Beurck. Son père y avait entreposé une petite fiole afin quelle y soit bien à l'abri jusqu'à ce que lui vienne la rechercher quand le plan se mettrait en place. Fenrir ne voulait pas la cacher dans leur repaire au cas où elle y aurait été découverte, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque aussi il l'avait mise en lieu sûr.

Ce que n'avait pas prévu son père c'est que l'homme lui ferait du chantage et réclamerait une bourse de galions pour récupérer la fiole et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait dû s'y rendre une seconde fois le soir après la fermeture de la boutique. Mais là il pouvait dire que l'homme la lui avait rendue sans rechigner, ses coups étaient puissants quand il s'en donnait la peine et l'homme avait bien assimilé le concept.

-Je ne peux pas m'attarder plus longtemps, soupira Remus qui commencer à se poser des questions sur son invité. J'essayerai de repasser après demain et si tu as du nouveau sur ta tante envoies-moi un hibou. Samedi je suis invité chez Lucius tu y es le bienvenue aussi ça te sortira de ta monotonie.

-Super ! S'exclama le jeune homme en souriant de nouveau. Il paraît que le manoir est splendide, vous croyez qu'ils ne laisseront le visiter et si je faisais un gâteau pour l'occasion, Hein ! Vous en pensez quoi professeur ? S'enthousiasma le jeune loup.

-J'en pense que c'est une bonne idée, au chocolat c'est ce que Harry préfère.

-Alors va pour le chocolat, approuva Joe en pensant que c'était là l'occasion ou jamais de démarrer la phase trois de son plan.


	15. Un parfum de vengeance

Un parfum de vengeance.

-Déjà là ! Vous ne perdez pas de temps vous deux quand vous décidez de quelque chose, ricana Snape en voyant Harry et Lucius dans ses quartiers situés dans les cachots de Poudlard.

L'homme vit Harry assis à son bureau qu'il avait aménagé ici pour pouvoir corriger ses copies et mettre au point ses potions tranquillement le soir sans être obligé de rester dans sa classe. Le gamin, un air bien concentré sur le visage, était en train de lire éhontément les copies de ses élèves tandis que Lucius lorgnait par-dessus, son menton appuyé sur son épaule.

-Vous gênez pas aussi, rouspéta le vampire en s'avançant vers eux tout en faisant claquer sa robe noire sur ses mollets. Lâche ça Harry et toi Lucius pas la peine de murmurer dans son oreille je t'ai entendu ! Et non je ne suis pas un rabat-joie mais vous n'avez pas à mettre votre vilain nez dans mes papiers. Est-ce que je vais fouiller dans vos affaires moi ?

-Pourquoi nous l'interdire ? Demanda le blond tout angélique en se redressant. Tout ce qu'on a lu jusqu'à présent ce ne sont que des ramassis d'idioties, sauf peut-être ce Hébert Galley à serdaigle qui a apparemment assimilé quelques notions de tes cours. Par contre avec Harry on a bien rit quand on a lu à quoi destinait la potion pousse-os un certain heu ! Alan, un première année, rigola le blond. Il paraît que ça sert, d'après lui, à faire pousser des cornes sur la tête des hommes, c'est sa grand-mère qui lui disait ça, finalement elle avait de bonnes idées cette charmante vieille dame.

-Et puis tu n'étais pas en avance, Severus, alors il fallait bien qu'on s'occupe, l'accusa le Griffondor en reposant les copies sur le bureau et en se levant pour aller se poster en face du ténébreux professeur les poings sur les hanches et le regard accusateur. Où étais-tu d'ailleurs ? Voilà bien une demi-heure qu'on patiente Lucius et moi.

-Je discutais avec le lycan, pourquoi c'est interdit maintenant ?

-Mais non bien sûr, répondit Harry qui aimait tourmenter son vampire qui répondait à chaque provocation sans coup férir. Cependant tu aurais pu venir plus tôt c'est tout !

Le calice se retourna et marcha nonchalamment vers la toute petite table du salon tout en riant intérieurement sous le regard de Lucius qui leva justement ses beaux yeux gris vers le plafond des cachots en secouant la tête.

-Où vas-tu là morveux ? Grogna le maître des potions agacé en voyant Harry l'ignorer superbement.

-J'ai faim moi, avoua Harry. Je vais appeler un elfe et me faire porter à manger.

-Et tu n'oublies rien ?

-Ben non ! Fit le calice en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Non je ne vois rien là, ajouta-t-il en se retenant d'éclater de rire ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Lucius qui laissa partir un rire moqueur envers Severus.

Après un regard noir de Severus vers Lucius, qui lui, s'asseyait tranquillement sur le canapé devant la cheminée accaparé qu'il était par ses pensées envers Harry, l'homme aux mille potions se rapprocha du jeune entêté.

-On ne s'est pas vu de la journée et toi tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac !

-Et toi tu n'étais pas là quand on est arrivés, Severus !

-Oh ! Alors tu m'en veux pour ça, je me disais aussi ! Soupira Snape en attrapant son calice par la main et en le tirant contre lui.

-Dites ! Vous n'avez pas fini de faire les idiots là ! Embrassez-vous qu'on en termine. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien me nourrir et je te signale, Severus, qu'on ne pourra le faire qu'une fois qu'Harry aura dîné.

Lucius Malfoy pesta quand il se rendit compte que les deux autres ne l'avaient pas attendu pour obéir et que le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était très perturbant, tellement perturbant d'ailleurs qu'il se leva et alla près de la table et qu'il fit venir lui-même un elfe afin de commander un repas complet pour son calice qui mourrait de faim comme d'habitude.

Après tout il pouvait bien faire ça car Harry, lui, devait assumer deux vampires et ce n'était pas toujours évident. Voilà pourquoi parfois quand il était trop fatigué Severus et lui se restreignaient et le plus souvent le jour d'après Harry les laissait boire un peu plus.

Ils avaient trouvé une harmonie dans leur couple à trois, restait leurs ébats qui étaient toujours aussi intenses mais ça aucun des trois en s'en plaignaient et surtout pas le Griffondor qui aimait beaucoup les attiser et qui n'était jamais le dernier pour prodiguer caresses et baisers.

Lucius venait de prendre conscience là, maintenant, subitement, qu'il était amoureux d'Harry Potter, il en resta assommé quelques secondes puis se rassit sur le canapé les yeux hagards sans qu'aucun des deux autres ne s'en rendent compte. Le Serpentard s'autorisa un sourire quand il sortit de son état catalytique, vivre avec Severus et Harry c'était comment dire ?..... Revivifiant, exaltant, parfois c'était un combat de tous les jours mais il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde, Ah ça non ! Il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre et deux hommes qu'il aimait et qui le lui rendaient bien.

Le maître des potions s'entendit gémir contre la bouche du jeune sorcier. Salazar ! Une seule journée sans lui et il devenait fou de désir pour son calice. Ses mains l'attrapèrent par les fesses pour le presser contre son érection dure et douloureuse, il avait envie de le prendre là sans perdre une minute. Il en savourait à l'avance la peau douce contre la sienne, son parfum enivrant, ses jambes qui allaient enserrer ses hanches. Mais un certain blond veillait et se leva en prenant appuie sur les coussins.

Lucius revint près des deux hommes et susurra quelques mots à l'oreille du professeur qui se fit sermonner.

-Si tu l'épuises maintenant alors qu'il n'a pas mangé cette nuit il ne sera plus bon à rien, amour, parla tout bas l'homme aux cheveux blonds et soyeux. Alors si j'étais toi je le lâcherais et j'irais prendre une bonne douche froide et je contrôlerais mes hormones en folies avant de revenir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire Severus ! Ricana Lucius Malfoy en déposant un baiser dans le cou de l'homme.

Snape abandonna à regret son calice et soupira de frustration, il savait que son compagnon avait raison mais il n'empêche qu'il avait un sexe débordant d'énergie dans son caleçon et qu'il allait devoir le calmer et que pour se faire il allait falloir passer sous l'eau froide pour ne pas dire gelée.

Bordel ! Pourquoi les vampires avaient-ils une libido aussi exacerbée ? Pas croyable ça de bander à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry ou qu'il sentait l'odeur de son compagnon blond. Ces deux-là allaient le rendre complètement fou ! D'ailleurs le maître des potions profita que Lucius soit contre lui pour l'attraper et lui voler un baiser que Lucius ne lui refusa pas, puis le blond se reprit, il connaissait bien Severus et savait parfaitement que celui-ci allait en profiter.

Le Serpentard poussa gentiment le maître des potions vers la salle de bain et prit Harry par la main pour le mener vers la table qui se remplit aussitôt de mets qui mirent l'eau à la bouche du jeune Griffondor. Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un air de gourmandise qui fit frissonner Lucius de désir. Bon sang, ronchonna-t-il entre ses dents. Pas la douche, épargnez-moi cette humiliation par Salazar !

-Mange, Harry, je t'en supplie, murmura d'une voix enroué Malfoy. Je crains que ce soir Severus et moi ne soyons pas patient.

-Tu crois ! Ironisa le jeune sorcier en souriant et en mettant dans son assiette quatre grosses cuillères de purée et cinq tranches de rôti et le tout arrosé de sauce.

-Tu as fait exprès de le chauffer, sale gosse ! Si jamais il se rend compte de ça tu vas voir ce que tu vas recevoir.

-Ouais ! Et ben j'attends et je te signale qu'avec Severus ça marche à tous les coups et avec toi aussi Lucius, rigola le Griffondor avant d'engloutir sa purée.

-Moi je te parie qu'on pourrait se retenir, se vexa l'homme. On n'est pas dépendant de tes fesses au point d'en baver dessus, essaya de soutenir le Serpentard qui savait très bien que lui personnellement ne tiendrait jamais le coup.

-Oh si Lucius ! Vous en bavez d'envie, je suis sûr que vous ne pensez qu'à ça.

-Ben c'est ça fais-nous passer pour des pervers tant que tu y es ! Ronchonna le blond qui souffrait encore de ce qu'il avait fait endurer au calice et qui avait dû mal à se pardonner.

-Lus, je n'ai jamais dis ça et tu le sais, je te taquinais seulement.

-Manges Harry, prends ton temps et rejoins-nous au salon ensuite, rétorqua l'homme en repartant sans ajouter un mot.

Le survivant fut désolé, il y avait des mots qui faisaient mal et il savait que Lucius se faisait encore des reproches alors que lui avait tout excusé surtout quand il avait appris d'Eléric que les deux vampires avaient agit plus par ignorance que par méchanceté. Mais bon un jour les deux hommes oublieront et se pardonneront leurs erreurs.

Harry se leva de table et suivit Lucius qui s'était arrêté près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière du château et qui se trouvait au ras de la terre et dont on apercevait au loin les landes couvertes de bruyères car rien n'en cachait la vue. En voyant Lucius perdu dans ses pensées le calice reçu un coup au cœur.

Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé et même si c'était intentionnel il s'en voulait malgré tout. Le jeune homme prit la main du Serpentard dans la sienne et la serra bien fort.

-Je suis désolé tu sais mon amour, susurra le calice. Je ne voulais pas ressasser tout ça je voulais juste te faire marcher.

-Ce n'est rien Harry, répondit le blond les yeux dans le vague.

-Non ne dis pas ça, je vois bien que tu es malheureux et que c'est de ma faute et puis je suis toujours là tu vois ce n'était pas bien grave, tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Lucius Malfoy se retourna furibond, l'œil vif et le menton relevé dignement.

-Ne dis plus jamais que c'est de ta faute Harry Potter, je suis celui qui t'as fait ça, je suis celui qui a failli te tuer, s'agita le vampire. Ce n'était pas une simple erreur, j'ai été abominable, sans pitié, infect et désagréable sans oublier avilissant.

-Tu n'étais pas toi-même, Lucius, c'est Eléric qui me l'a dit quand j'étais encore là-bas, répliqua le jeune sorcier en élevant la voix. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher ça alors que moi je ne te le reproche pas, pas plus qu'à Severus d'ailleurs.

-Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour, souffla l'homme en le regardant avec douceur.

-Tu es déjà pardonné et Severus avec depuis longtemps, répondit Harry en prenant Lucius dans ses bras. Je ne veux plus que tu penses à tout ça, essayes d'oublier par Merlin !

-Je t'aime tu sais, murmura le blond qui avait décidé de l'avouer sans plus attendre à son jeune amant.

Le jeune homme se recula étonné sous l'aveu qui le prit par surprise. Jamais Lucius ne lui avait encore dit qu'il l'aimait, Harry pensait sincèrement que le blond était amoureux de Severus seulement et que ce qui les unissait était le lien entre eux.

-Je…… ne put que dire Harry tellement l'émotion serrait sa gorge et qu'il était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer tant son trouble était fort. Son cœur même avait, lui semblait-il, fondu sous les mots que Lucius avait lâchés contre son oreille. Des mots dits avec pudeur et tendresse, des mots qu'Harry n'oubliera jamais et qu'il gardera au fond de lui tout comme ceux de Severus quand il lui avait avoué son amour.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure quand tu parlais avec Severus et je dois dire que j'en suis resté ébahi, avoua le blond.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le Griffondor taquin. Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir m'aimer un jour ?

-Non amour, ce n'est pas ça. Je me demandais comment je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant.

-Dis-moi comment tu l'as su ? Susurra le calice en se serrant un peu plus fort entre les bras de son vampire.

-Oh ! Ça a commencé quand j'ai eu envie de passer mes mains dans tes cheveux.

-Mais ça tu le faisais déjà !

-Oui mais là j'ai tout le temps envie de le faire, comme te tenir la main ou te tenir contre moi la nuit, ou voir tes yeux briller et ton sourire sur tes lèvres que j'ai envie d'embrasser à longueur de journée.

-Tu peux tu sais, l'interrompit le calice avec sérieux tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Parce que moi aussi je t'aime Lucius, je ne te l'ai pas dit avant je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise avec ça. Je ne savais pas comment tu l'aurais pris alors j'attendais que tu prennes conscience de tes sentiments avant de te l'avouer à mon tour. Dans mon cœur il y a de la place pour Severus et toi.

-Je sais, gamin insupportable !

-Lucius ? Embrasses-moi, chuchota le Griffondor dans le silence de la pièce.

Le Serpentard accéda à la demande de bonne grâce, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son calice et le baiser commença sensuellement puis se fit torride quand le blond dévora la bouche de son calice sous les gémissements de plaisir de celui-ci qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements.

-Hum ! Hum, alors voilà ce que vous faites pendant que je ne suis pas là ? Les admonesta moqueur Severus Snape en sortant de la salle de bain. Si je comprends bien, Harry, ajouta le maître des potions en regardant la table encore pleine de nourriture. Tu n'as toujours pas mangé !

-C'est de ma faute, s'accusa Lucius en frottant les lèvres de son calice avec son pouce. J'avais quelque chose à lui dire.

-Alors si tu allais remplir ton estomac maintenant, suggéra Severus. Je parie que tu meurs de faim là !

Une heure plus tard dans les cachots un jeune homme sortait de sa douche après avoir profité d'un bon repas. Harry aperçut Severus assis devant un bon feu de cheminée le nez plongé dans un vieux manuscrit, livre qu'il adorait par-dessus tout. Les vieux ouvrages, disait-il, recelaient de trésors cachés comme de vieilles potions oubliées ou de vieux sorts qui n'étaient plus utilisés depuis parfois des centaines d'années.

Severus aimait chiner dans les vieilles librairies mais là en ce moment il profitait d'un bouquin qu'Eléric lui avait prêté. Le maître des potions pourtant n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dans sa lecture, ce soir il sentait le parfum d'Harry arriver jusqu'à lui sans parler de la main de Lucius qui se promenait sur sa cuisse depuis au moins une demi-heure.

Les lignes dansaient devant ses yeux, il mélangeait tout et en aurait hurlé de frustration. Heureusement qu'une main bienveillante retira le manuscrit avant qu'il ne le mit en pièce et que son calice le fit se lever pour l'attirer vers sa chambre en arborant un sourire pour le moins coquin à la limite de la prédation.

C'est le monde à l'envers, pensa le vampire en ronchonnant quand Lucius le poussa derrière le dos pour qu'il aille plus vite. L'homme au regard redevenu rouge comme celui du beau Lucius rugit quand le Griffondor le plaqua contre lui et prit ses lèvres avec volupté. Sans attendre une quelconque permission Snape inséra sa langue et attrapa le survivant à l'arrière de la tête, pas question qu'il recule ce foutu gamin, il voulait d'abord profiter honteusement de sa bouche, le dévorer et se fondre avec lui.

Un blond au tempérament de glace s'embrasa, il déshabilla, aidé de sa magie, Harry et Severus en les effeuillant lentement tout en passant sa main caressante sur les deux corps qui n'avaient pas besoin de s'exciter davantage pour arborer une érection qui laissait leurs glands rouges et suintant de semence.

Harry en voyant Lucius autour d'eux et Severus aussi excité pensa avec raison que ce soir ça allait être sa fête. Le jeune homme ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison. Les deux vampires lui firent voir des étoiles, leurs mains explorèrent son corps entièrement sans parler de leurs langues dont ils savaient de servir adroitement, les vils serpents.

Après le départ de Remus du square Grimaurd après un souper qu'il trouva finalement agréable, un jeune homme au regard mauvais tournoyait entre ses doigts un petit flacon où un liquide de couleur rubis se paraît parfois d'un éclat presque noir.

L'homme était heureux il tenait enfin sa vengeance où plutôt celle de son père, une vengeance mûrement réfléchit, ils ne leurs avaient pas fallu plus d'un mois pour tout mettre au point. Même la maladie de son paternel ne les avait pas ralentie. L'homme savait qu'il allait mourir, il était condamné depuis qu'il avait reçu cette morsure d'un succube qui l'avait attaqué un jour ou il chassait sur ses terres.

Fenrir savait, ainsi que ses deux complices, qu'il ne survivrait pas à une telle morsure dangereuse pour les loups-garous et qu'au plus il lui restait probablement pas plus de deux mois avant de perdre la vie.

Personne dans la meute n'était au courant, personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Lui seul le savait, se répétait-il souvent, lui et l'espion qui avait renseigné Voldemort sur la traîtrise des deux serpentards. Un espion qui ne portait pas la marque des ténèbres pour qu'il puisse passer inaperçu à Poudlard. D'ailleurs encore maintenant il y était. Le tout jeune homme était un préfet en chef cette année et il le tenait au courant de ce qui se passait à l'école de sorcellerie quand des renseignements parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Le jeune homme rangea soigneusement la fiole dans ses affaires et posa dessus un sort qui empêchera n'importe quel curieux de mettre la main dessus. Tout joyeux il sortit de la maison et décida de faire un tour à Pré-au-lard, n'avait-il pas un travail à trouver et une tante à chercher ? Une tante qui n'existait pas d'ailleurs mais il pouvait toujours faire semblant de faire des recherches et laisser ainsi une preuve qu'il tentait bien de la retrouver.

Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre ces vampires, ils étaient sa priorité absolue. Il n'avait plus que ça en tête, leur mort et leur souffrance et tout ça sans parler d'un certain clan, ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre eux aussi qui avaient refusé de rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres pour la grande bataille.

Le professeur Lupin, inconscient du danger qui planait sur la tête de ses amis, finit de ranger ses dossiers et éteignit les torches de sa classe avant de rejoindre ses appartements. Il était exténué, une rentrée c'était tellement prenant, il y avait tellement de chose à prévoir, d'exercices à préparer, mettre tout en place. Une fois la routine installée il aura plus de temps et ce serait plus facile.

Le loup alluma d'un geste de sa baguette les torches de son petit salon attenant à sa chambre et se servit un whisky en s'affalant dans son canapé. Trente-sept ans et il se sentait déjà vieux, peut-être le fait de vivre seul, bien sûr il avait déjà eu des aventures mais jamais rien de bien sérieux, en principe il évitait les liaisons un peu trop longue à son goût.

Pour cela Remus aurait fallu qu'il admette sa lycanthropie et ça il s'y refusait, il avait donné une fois et vu le résultat il n'était plus question de recommencer la même erreur. Il en avait trop souffert.


	16. Projet, bouteille et complot

Projet, bouteille et complot.

Remus Lupin et Joe Fergus arrivèrent au manoir Malfoy vers midi. Le temps était maussade et gris et il s'était rafraîchi considérablement aujourd'hui, il pleuvait des cordes et les deux hommes s'étaient abrités tous les deux sous un vieux parapluie que Remus avait déniché dans un placard du square en allant chercher Joe avant de venir ici. Le vent soufflait parfois en rafale et plus d'une fois Remus invectiva le fichu parapluie qui tentait de se retourner en attendant qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

Le loup-garou plus âgé était heureux de venir passer l'après-midi chez Harry au manoir Malfoy, ça l'empêcherait de penser à un certain professeur de sa connaissance aux sublimes yeux pervenche qui le hantait sans cesse. Ses pensées même pendant les heures de cours lui embrouillaient beaucoup l'esprit et il devait souvent secouer la tête pour se les enlever sous peine d'avoir un petit problème indubitablement dur qu'il ne saurait résoudre devant les élèves.

Le lycan soupira et se dit que décidément il avait bien fait d'accepter l'invitation et puis c'est Harry qui sera heureux de le voir, ils pourront discuter et partager quelques petits secrets sur les vampires sous l'œil noir des deux hommes qui feront la tête par dépit. Ça apprendra Severus à se moquer de lui la plupart du temps à Poudlard !

Bien sûr avec Malfoy ce n'était pas encore le grand amour mais l'homme restait respectueux envers lui, avec Severus il s'entendait de mieux en mieux, le maître des potions, même s'il restait sarcastique et moqueur envers lui la plupart du temps, ne le traitait plus comme un ennemi mais tout simplement comme un parent de son calice et un ami.

Le jeune loup impatient au pas de la porte tenait en équilibre précaire sa boîte de gâteau d'une main et la bouteille d'armagnac de l'autre. Bouteille qu'il avait acheté la veille chez un bon spiritueux à Londres, ville oh combien peuplée ! Dont il avait admiré comme à chaque fois qu'il y allait le flot continuel de gens qui se pressaient dans les rues. Des gens qui ne prenaient pas le temps de vivre et qui couraient comme si le temps allait s'enfuir sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Remus l'avait félicité pour son choix, un des meilleurs armagnacs français paraîtrait-il d'après le professeur. De toute façon pour ce que lui il en avait à faire hein ! Il s'en foutait carrément de cette bouteille et de ce dîner et de ce gâteau, seul lui importait de mettre sa vengeance en place et que tout se passe pour le mieux il n'avait pas mis tout ça en place pour se voir échouer si près du but.

Un elfe leur ouvrit la porte et les salua tout en les laissant entrer s'écartant sur leur passages, le jeune loup le toisa de son regard noir et posa d'autorité ses paquets dans ses petites mains maigrelettes pour qu'il les porte dans la cuisine, il n'avait pas envie de se rendre ridicule devant les autres en arrivant avec cela dans la salle à manger.

-Remus ! Le salua Harry en se précipitant vers lui sitôt que le professeur de défense entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient Severus et Lucius qui sirotaient un verre en discutant. Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir.

-Harry il n'est que midi tu sais et j'avais promis à Severus de venir.

-Je sais bien mais j'étais trop impatient de te voir, ajouta-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant bien fort contre lui sous les grondements furieux de ses deux vampires jaloux qui ne le quittaient pas du regard.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils ne vont pas me sauter dessus, rigola le loup en rendant au Griffondor son étreinte et tant pis pour les deux jaloux.

-Non, pouffa le jeune homme. Ils n'oseraient pas.

-Harry voici Joe, le présenta Remus en faisant avancer le jeune loup près de lui. Il vit chez moi, enfin je devrais dire chez toi, le temps qu'il parvienne à prendre de nouveaux repères dans sa vie.

Severus renifla avec dédain et Lucius sentit son vampire gronder à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le jeune loup les regardait lui et Severus, il y avait un je ne sais quoi de malfaisant en lui que les deux hommes avaient de suite senti, une odeur qu'ils n'aimaient pas. À priori ils n'avaient rien contre lui mais quelque chose leur disait de se méfier.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Draco fit une entrée remarquée avec derrière lui un Eléric qui était plus magnifique que jamais. Sa tunique vert sombre sur son pantalon noir faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, ses cheveux s'accordaient parfaitement avec le choix de ses vêtements et ses yeux luisaient de bonheur. Draco était dans le même état, les deux hommes avaient une magie bouillonnante qui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose et deux Serpentards s'en rendirent compte tout de suite.

Lucius se raidit et Severus se retourna vers lui et se tint prêt pour éviter toute effusion de colère de la part du blond. Les deux vampires d'Harry avaient senti sur le corps de Draco les changements dus à sa transformation en calice, Eléric vit que les deux hommes avaient compris et les regarda à tour de rôle les défiant de s'en pendre à Draco ou à lui.

Harry à qui rien n'échappait se rapprocha de Lucius et prit sa main dans la sienne puis le rassura sur le fait que finalement Draco avait de la chance puisqu'il avait choisi un des meilleurs et que celui-ci en prendrait grand soin.

-Il est mon fils Harry et j'aurais voulu qu'il soit heureux, murmura l'homme en fermant les yeux de douleur. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme toi tu as souffert de notre imprudence.

-Et qui te dit qu'il n'est pas heureux là ! Regarde son visage Lucius, ne rayonne-t-il pas de bonheur, regarde comment il s'est approché d'Eléric pour le protéger de ta colère et regarde comment son vampire le pare de son corps. Tu ne peux nier que ces deux-là sont amoureux hein !

-Tu penses que je dois les laisser tranquille ? Demanda Lucius à contrecœur.

-Oui je pense que tu peux leur faire confiance, mon amour.

-Harry a raison, chuchota Severus Snape. Laisse les décider de ce qui est bon pour eux et puis Draco a choisi et s'il est comme toi, ce que je crois bien volontiers, ricana le maître des potions. Et bien tu ne le feras pas changer d'avis.

Lucius Malfoy se reprit pour le plus grand soulagement de son fils et salua Eléric d'un geste de la tête en quittant son regard froid et accusateur. Il allait leur donner une chance et ne pas se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Il ne voulait pas que Draco vive ce qu'Harry avait vécu avec eux et il devait pouvoir faire confiance à Eléric

Quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit encore une fois Remus se tourna automatiquement pour voir qui entrait. Il fut surpris et étonné de voir le professeur Cooper s'avancer d'une démarche élégante et aller saluer ses hôtes et encore plus surpris quand il vit Severus Snape se retourner vers lui et lui faire un clin d'œil de complicité.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore imaginé ce foutu Serpentard buveur de sang je me mêle de tout ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille. Le loup-garou fit comme si de rien n'était et haussa les épaules sous le regard moqueur du maître des potions et celui amusé de Harry et de Lucius qui avaient remarqué le manège de leur compagnon.

-Professeur Lupin, bonjour, le salua le jeune homme en prenant place près de lui alors que Joe se levait pour aller se chercher un autre verre. Un ami à vous ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant le jeune loup qui s'éloignait.

-Un ami oui, j'ai bien le droit d'en avoir ! Répondit un peu sèchement Remus en croisant ses bras sur son torse dans un air de défi. Même les loups-garous ont des amis vous savez ! Ils ne passent pas leur vie tout seul.

-Oh ! Je vois qu'on n'est pas dans un bon jour. Aurais-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous ait déplut ?

-Non vous n'y êtes pour rien professeur, c'est juste Severus qui m'agace avec ses manigances qu'il croit drôle.

-Pourtant le professeur Snape ne me semble pas habitué à manigancer comme vous dites, c'est un homme qui semble plutôt austère et plus prompte à vous toiser de son regard noir que de faire une bonne blague.

-Je vois que vous l'avez bien cerné, avez-vous fait la même chose en ce qui me concerne ? Nous prenez-vous pour des cobayes que vous examinez sous votre loupe ? Répliqua Remus de mauvaise humeur. Je vous préviens tout de suite j'ai horreur de ça !

-Je crois que vous vous méprenez sur mon compte professeur Lupin, murmura le jeune Cooper pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas. Cependant je ne vous cache pas que j'ai un réel intérêt envers vous mais en aucun cas comme cobaye.

-Ah non ?

-Non, disons que vous m'intéressez d'une autre façon et que cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec de la curiosité mal placé, avoua Tardis. Vous me plaisez énormément Remus, je sais que je vous semble abrupt mais vous fuyez ma présence la plupart du temps et là enfin je peux vous parler sans que vous ne pensiez à vous sauver.

-Nous passons à table messieurs, les appela Lucius en les invitant à s'installer d'un geste de la main ce qui évita à un certain loup de ne pas répondre au jeune professeur qui ne le quittait pas du regard attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Les hommes prirent tous placent autour de la table en devisant entre eux. Sur une jolie nappe blanche reposaient de la belle vaisselle et des couverts en argent que Remus et Joe repoussèrent avec leurs serviettes, Harry se frappa la tête et d'un geste de la main fit disparaître les objets incriminés et les remplaça par de simples couverts en métal ordinaire.

Les verres ouvragés étaient très fins et le vin que leur servit l'elfe de maison irisait de mille couleurs dans le cristal. Le repas commença alors que les discutions allaient bon train.

Harry regarda de nouveau Remus et vit un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, à tous les coups, pensa le jeune homme, le nouveau professeur qui remplaçait madame chourave y était pour quelque chose. Il avait bien vu comment il le contemplait, les yeux pervenche ne le quittaient presque pas. Se sentant observé le jeune professeur fixa le survivant.

-Vous venez d'où ? Lui demanda Harry qui reçu un coup de genou sous le table de la part de Severus en s'adressant au professeur Cooper.

-D'Higgelton, monsieur Potter, mais j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard.

-Pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vu à Pré-au-lard ou sur le chemin de traverse ? S'enquit le Griffondor qui reçut encore un coup sous la table, de Lucius cette fois-ci.

-Vous ne risquiez pas de m'y voir, j'étais pas mal occupé chez moi.

-Et vous Joe ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui n'écoutait pas la conversation tout empêtré qu'il était dans ses pensées morbides et ses projets de représailles qu'il imaginait longs et douloureux.

-Je suis désolé, dit le jeune loup en revenant auprès des convives. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de faire des études, j'ai été élevé et éduqué par ceux de ma meute, nous n'avons pas le droit d'intégrer des écoles de sorciers depuis que le ministre a mis en place une nouvelle dérogation à notre encontre.

-Excusez-moi, j'oublie parfois que des personnes n'ont pas la chance de poursuivre des études et je trouve ça dommage cette discrimination qu'à le ministère de la magie alors qu'il y aurait de la place pour tout le monde à Poudlard.

-Les parents des jeunes sorciers ne seraient pas d'accord pour nous accepter, je sais que le professeur Dumbledore en a déjà fait la demande mais à chaque fois il c'est fait renvoyer avec pertes et fracas, admit Joe avec rancœur.

-Ne parlons pas de ça Harry, nous avions dit pas de sujet sensible, ronchonna le maître des potions qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Tu as raison mon amour, alors de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ?

-Dis à Lupin ce que tu as envisagé pour ton avenir sans nous consulter d'abord Lucius et moi.

-Hey ! C'est ma vie non ! J'en fais ce que je veux !

-J'en conviens mais nous aurions aimés être au courant de tes projets.

-Severus a raison Harry, acquiesça Lucius hypocritement qui savait très bien ce que le Griffondor tramait derrière le dos de Severus.

-Je me disais que vous alliez refuser, entêtés comme vous êtes !

-Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose alors que tu ne nous en as pas parlé ! Comment peux-tu prédire une réponse dans ce cas ? Le sermonna Snape.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda Remus qui s'amusait comme un fou en voyant Harry défendre son point de vue en ergotant contre ses deux vampires.

-Ce foutu Griffondor a décidé, expliqua le maître des potions. D'ouvrir une librairie à Londres

-Je trouve que l'idée est plaisante Severus, toi qui aimes les livres tu devrais en être content !

-Mais je le suis Lupin, là n'est pas la question !

-Oui je sais, tu es furieux parce qu'il ne te l'a pas demandé au préalable mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé au final ?

-Bon oui, vu comme ça je parais un peu despotique mais je n'y suis pour rien c'est ma nature après tout !

-De toute façon ma décision est prise alors hein !

-Et moi je l'approuve, soutint Lucius en reposant son verre. Et Severus malgré son air bougon est dû même avis que moi j'en suis sûr.

-Bien sûr que je suis du même avis, répondit le professeur Snape qui était d'une mauvaise foi pas possible maintenant que Lucius était d'accord avec Harry. Et puis il ne voulait pas se retrouver à l'écart du projet d'un certain Griffondor têtu qui devait rire sous cape.

-Tu vois ! Souffla le blond dans le creux de l'oreille de son calice. Ca c'est bien passé finalement, il accepte que tu l'aies cette fichue librairie.

-Ouais t'as raison, mais qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait s'il avait refusé ?

-T'inquiète, ricana Lucius. Il y a des arguments en notre possession qu'il n'aurait pu ignorer, il est peut-être un Serpentard mais que peut-il faire contre un autre Serpentard et un Griffondor réunis ?

-Rien, on gagnera toujours Lucius, pouffa Harry en se remettant à manger le cœur plus léger sous l'œil vigilent de ses deux vampires.

Draco laissa un rire fuser dans la pièce quand il se rendit compte que Severus venait certainement de se faire avoir par son père et Harry et que les deux hommes devaient comploter depuis des jours pour acheter cette boutique et que son parrain n'avait été mis au courant que très récemment.

Les hommes autours de la table le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, seul Harry lui fit un sourire de connivence avant de replonger son nez dans sa bieraubeurre.

Tardis assis à côté de Remus se demandait si vraiment il avait bien fait de venir, le loup ne lui adressait pas la parole. Avait-il eu tort de lui dire qu'il lui plaisait ? Aurait-il dû se taire et garder ses sentiments pour lui ? L'homme de vingt-cinq ans en voyant la fin du repas arriver voulut se lever afin de saluer ses hôtes et prétexter un travail à finir pour fuir cette soirée même si cela démontrait une grande impolitesse.

Le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement et sentit aussitôt une main se poser sur sa cuisse pour lui intimer de rester. Tardis se rassit sous le geste plein de douceur de Remus qui laissa sa main là où elle s'était posée c'est-à-dire sur la cuisse du jeune professeur qui poussa un soupir de contentement. Finalement son message avait bien était entendu et Remus lui répondait de la plus merveilleuse des façons étant donné le monde qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

Joe, lui, fulminait. Il n'avait pas envie de voir l'autre idiot dans les pattes de Remus, il pourrait faire foirer son plan s'il se trouvait trop souvent au square car là il serait bien obligé de partir vivre ailleurs et il ne pourrait pas suivre la suite des événements, non il ne pouvait décidément pas partir il fallait qu'il ait un pied à Grimaurd.

Il allait devoir faire disparaître cet idiot et le plus vite possible de surcroît et là l'espion à Poudlard pourrait lui rendre ce service sans aucune difficulté et puis surtout ce serait intéressant pour la suite des événements. Il tenait absolument à rester au square, il fallait qu'il sache comment agirait le poison et seul Remus lui donnerait ces informations car lui seul était toléré chez les vampires.

Un poison insidieux et unique qui devait infiltrer le corps de Snape et Malfoy en une nuit et qui les rendrait impuissant à se défendre, il s'occupera du calice plus tard, quoique celui-ci sans ses Serpentards ne vivra plus longtemps après leurs morts. Mais le plus délectable est que celle-ci sera longue à venir puisque d'abord ils vont se figer et que pendant ce temps ils contamineront les autres vampires ces idiots, et tout ça sans s'en douter une seule seconde.

Un poison qui avait été conçu express pour éliminer les vampires il y a des siècles de ça, comment son père était entré en la possession de la potion ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cette recette avait été détruite et que celui qui l'avait crée était mort il y a une vingtaine d'année de cela tué par une bande de vampires anglais.

Joe se demanda soudainement s'il avait bien choisi le bon produit pour faire ingurgiter le poison aux accointances de contamination aux deux hommes, car oui le poison se trouvait dans la bouteille. Et s'ils n'aimaient pas l'armagnac ? Peut-être aurait-il dû choisir un bon whisky !

-Passons au salon messieurs nous y seront plus tranquille pour finir cette soirée avec un bon verre, proposa Lucius en se levant le premier de table suivit de tous les autres.

Les hommes s'installèrent dans les profonds canapés de cuir fauve et certains allongèrent leurs jambes, le repas était vraiment divin et là ils se sentaient somnolents pour la plupart.

Tardis suivit Remus qui le tenait par la main et prit place près de lui dans un large fauteuil, le loup une fois sa décision prise n'avait aucune retenue, pas question qu'il cache que le jeune homme lui plaisait, comme il l'avait déjà dit une seule chose le gênait mais pour le reste il assumait ses préférences et n'avait nullement l'intention d'en avoir honte.

Un peu plus loin Eléric prit Draco entre ses bras, les deux hommes postés près de la cheminée se cherchaient, le vampire avait une très forte envie de faire l'amour à son calice et il dû à sa très grande maîtrise de se retenir et d'attendre sagement que cette réunion familiale se termine pour assouvir un besoin que Draco n'avait nulle intention de calmer.

Joe vit avec plaisir que la bouteille se trouvait sur la petite table du salon, Lucius en bon hôte de maison l'ouvrit et en versa une bonne rasade à chacun. Le jeune homme prit le verre sans hésiter il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, il jubila intérieurement quand il vit les deux Serpentards siroter le leur et le finir lentement mais sûrement sans se douter une seule seconde qu'ils venaient d'avaler de la mort en bouteille.

Seul bémol Eléric refusa le verre mais Joe Fergus n'en eut cure, il savait de toute façon que le clan en entier serait fatalement contaminé puisque le maître des potions devait se rendre là-bas le matin suivant pour se pourvoir en manuscrits et en ramener d'autres d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire à table tout à l'heure.

Le jeune loup savait que le poison véhiculé par Snape allait infecter les vampires du clan sans leur laisser une seule chance de s'en sortir et il en frémit de plaisir. Son père, s'il avait été là, aurait été fier de lui.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph.

D'accord ! Là je crois bien que je suis obligé de mettre la suite demain, hein ?


	17. Les ravages d'un poison

Les ravages d'un poison.

Draco et Eléric allèrent s'assoir avec les autres, pas la peine de tenter le diable, en l'occurrence Malfoy père. Il valait mieux y aller petit à petit avec lui, même s'il se doutait que Severus et Harry lui feraient entendre raison.

Les deux hommes prirent placent près de Remus et de Tardis et engagèrent la conversation sur l'éducation des jeunes sorciers dans les clans et les meutes de loups. Puis Harry s'installa lui aussi près d'eux et le sujet épineux changea et on reparla du projet du jeune calice aux yeux émeraude, on lui demanda où se situait cette fameuse librairie et comment il allait l'appeler. Quels genres de livres il allait y vendre ou louer et pourquoi avait-il choisi cette option.

Enfin les autres hommes posèrent tout un tas de questions qui enchanta le jeune homme qui se fit un plaisir de répondre à toutes les interrogations. Harry s'animait, il s'y voyait déjà, il lui tardait de commencer et de ranger ses bouquins, de les répertorier. Le vieil homme qui la lui avait vendue avait des trésors incalculables, quand il avait parcouru les allées il s'était dit que c'était cette boutique qu'il voulait. Pas la peine de chercher autre chose, il avait trouvé sa perle rare.

Les étagères en bois encaustiquées fleuraient bon la cire, tous les livres étaient alignés dans un ordre impeccable, on voyait que le vieil homme aimait son métier et surtout ses bouquins. Eparpillées par-ci par-là quelques petites tables faisaient offices de bureau, sur chacune d'elle se trouvait une petite lampe qui rendait le coin agréable et intime où l'on sentait que des centaines de gens avaient passés des moments agréables en se repaissant de savoir.

Severus marmonnait tout bas les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils froncés. Son calice voulait donner un nom ridicule à sa boutique, le plaisir du livre. Puff ! Pourquoi pas aussi, livres en tous genres, hein ! Où bien, un livre pour tous ! Ou encore au palais du livre ! Non mais des fois ou il allait chercher tout ça ?

Lucius le regarda en souriant l'air suffisant et l'homme se renfrogna encore un peu plus.

-Tu es jaloux parce que tu n'as pas eu cette idée Severus ! Le tança le blond. Au lieu de ronchonner si tu lui demandais de t'associer avec lui, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir et toi qui aimes les livres en plus !

-Tu crois ? Demanda le maître des potions en s'asseyant et en croisant ses jambes tout en se plongeant dans une intense réflexion qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Il ne va pas trouver que je m'immisce trop dans ses affaires ? Tu sais comment il est, il risque de m'envoyer paître avec les hippogriffes et ça serait pas la première fois.

-Si tu ne le lui demandes pas tu ne le sauras pas Severus, moi je pense qu'il sera heureux que justement tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il fait.

La soirée se passa des plus agréablement possible, ce fut Draco et Eléric qui partirent les premiers et ensuite Remus et Tardis qui regagnèrent Poudlard où ils se dirent un bonsoir qui aurait fait rougir plus d'un élève qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée de passer par là.

Le loup aux yeux mordorés plaqua contre le mur de la tour des Griffondors un jeune homme qui se raccrocha à ses épaules. Le séduisant botaniste ferma les yeux quand Remus prit possession de ses lèvres et les revendiqua comme lui appartenant. Le jeune professeur gémit d'emblé quand leurs langues se touchèrent, le lycan ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer il le fouilla, le suça, ses mains parcouraient le dos de Tardis qui en frissonna de désir.

Le loup avait ses sens exacerbés, dimanche soir ce serai la pleine lune c'est pourquoi il cessa son baiser avant de perdre la tête et de faire une bêtise qu'il regretterait plus tard.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune professeur qui connaissait la raison mais qui était un peu déçu quand même.

-Je ne me contrôle pas vraiment en ce moment Tardis, mes gestes risquent de devenir un peu violents et je préfère éviter ça, avoua à contrecœur Remus. Laissons passer la pleine lune veux-tu !

-Oh ! Je comprends oui, je suis juste déçu mais je comprends.

-Déçu ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, susurra Tardis, j'aurais aimé passer la nuit entre tes bras, sentir ta chaleur contre mon corps et ton souffle contre le mien.

-Chut ! Ne dis plus rien, je t'en pris, je ne voudrais pas perdre le peu de retenues qu'il me reste, quand je serai prêt je viendrais te chercher, donnes-moi trois jours Tardis.

-Tu promets ? Demanda le jeune sorcier en ayant par la même occasion une pensée pour un autre être cher à son cœur qui se trouvera dans le même état que Remus demain soir.

-C'est mieux qu'une promesse, la parole d'un loup est sacrée et je n'ai jamais dérogé à la mienne.

-D'accord je pars, tu peux quand même me dire où tu seras pendant ces trois jours ?

-Non je ne préfère pas, je veux être seul, c'est trop dangereux pour quiconque m'approche. Seul Harry est au courant de l'endroit parce que quelqu'un doit le savoir au cas où il m'arriverait un problème tu comprends ?

-Oui je comprends ne t'en fais pas, tu pars quand Remus ?

-Dimanche après-midi, en attendant dans la matinée nous pourrions aller quelque part ? Demanda Remus qui n'avait pas le cœur à laisser Tardis seul. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je dis que c'est une bonne idée et que j'aimerais ça, passer la matinée avec toi, sourit le jeune homme. A quelle heure veux-tu que l'on se retrouve demain ?

-Vers neuf heures, nous pourrions aller à Londres faire un tour et ensuite déjeuner à Pré-au-lard.

-Oui, je serais prêt, acquiesça Tardis en s'éloignant dans le couloir pour rejoindre ses propres appartements qui se situés dans le quartier des Poufsoufles dans l'aile ouest du château.

Très tard dans la nuit un jeune sorcier repliait un parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir et le détruisit dans la cheminée. Ce même jeune homme se leva et alla remplir son office sans aucune difficulté, personne ne vit une ombre se faufiler dans les couloirs et se rendre dans l'aile des Poufsoufles, personne n'entendit ce qui se passa et personne ne sut si un Serpentard était rentré dans ses appartements de préfet après son méfait accomplit.

Le matin suivant Severus eut du mal à se lever, sa tête était lourde et ses membres gourds comme s'il couvait une bonne grippe. Impensable se dit-il, il était rarement malade et puis maintenant vu ce qu'il était ça l'étonnerait qu'il attrape un microbe quelconque. Pourtant là il était bel et bien fatigué !

C'est en râlant que l'homme se leva avec lenteur, il s'assit au bord du lit et souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas cours il aurait pu rester au lit mais il avait promis à Eléric de ramener ses manuscrits et puis surtout il avait envie de jeter un œil à ce superbe livre sur les sorts dangereux qu'il avait déniché derrière une étagère. Un bouquin que le vampire de Draco n'avait su lui dire depuis combien de temps il était en sa possession.

Le professeur de potions prit une bonne douche qui le revigora un peu, il s'habilla et laissa un petit mot pour ses deux amours qui dormaient encore tendrement enlacés dans le grand lit. L'homme enfila sa cape et descendit au salon chercher les ouvrages puis il transplana pour le château des Dalianis.

En arrivant directement dans le hall tout revêtu de marbre blanc strié de gris et de bleu pâle Severus regarda l'heure à sa montre à gousset qui était dans sa poche, une drôle de montre qui indiquait plusieurs choses à la fois, il fallait être un néophyte pour ne pas en apprécier la beauté ainsi que la valeur et la complexité.

Dix heures, bon il n'était pas trop tôt. L'homme essuya son front, il avait chaud et un léger tremblement agitait ses mains. Est-ce qu'il couvait vraiment quelque chose ? Pourtant il croyait que les vampires ne pouvaient pas souffrir d'un refroidissement, il faudra qu'il demande à Eléric quand il le verra tout à l'heure, peut-être qu'il se trompait après tout !

Severus se dirigea vers la bibliothèque à pas lent, il y entra et apprécia de suite le silence et la paix qu'il ressentait dans un tel endroit. Le professeur rangea soigneusement les livres en sa possession à leur place en passant une dernière fois un doigt sur la reliure de cuir qui fleurait bon et qui donnait aux bibliothèques cette odeur si particulière qu'il aimait tant.

Snape saisit sur un présentoir un vieux manuscrit avec déférence, il le huma et en caressa là aussi la texture. Il aimait les livres mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait les odeurs, le papier qui crissait sous ses doigts, il pouvait reconnaître différentes sortes de parchemins, il pouvait même dire d'où ils venaient rien qu'en les regardant ou en les touchant. Même l'encre avait sa propre signature, les livres racontaient tant de choses sans qu'on les ait ouvert d'abord.

Severus Snape, célèbre professeur de potions, s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable et posa son précieux livre devant lui sur un bureau d'ébène. Il regarda la lampe verte sur le côté et qui n'attendait qu'une invite silencieuse pour s'allumer toute seule.

Le vampire allongea son bras et eut du mal à l'avancer pour tourner la première page, son corps se fit pesant et une sueur abondante coula le long de son cou et de son dos. Il ressentit de violents frissons le parcourir et des nausées le prendre par surprise.

-Salazar, murmura l'homme entre ses dents ? Que ce passait-il donc ?

Severus essaya de se lever mais il retomba gauchement sur le fauteuil, ses mains lentement agrippèrent le rebord du bureau et là il sut, il sut quel mal le frappait. Il l'avait lu, il savait ! Vite, il devait laisser un indice avant de se paralyser complètement, il fallait que les autres sachent.

Avec difficulté le vampire prit une plume et traça quelques mots avant de s'arrêter figé. Plus rien ne bougeait, sa tête fonctionnait encore mais pour combien de tant ?

Bordel de foutu traître ! Rugit-il en lui-même. En plus il était contagieux et sans le savoir il avait contaminé tout le château. L'homme pensait à vive allure, qui l'avait empoisonné ? Qui avait fait cette potion interdite ? Pourquoi lui ? Qui lui en voulait assez pour lui faire subir ça ? Et si c'était après les vampires en général que la personne en voulait ?

Rah ! C'était rageant de ne pas savoir et Lucius était-il lui aussi atteint ? Harry allait encore paniquer, souffla l'homme dans sa tête. Lui qui aurait tant aimé que son calice n'ait plus à souffrir, pour qu'il soit enfin heureux et qu'il puisse vivre tranquillement. Si jamais il attrapait le saligaud qui avait fait cette potion et qui la lui avait fait boire il allait lui arracher la tête à ce péteux, à ce fils de pute ! Qui n'était même pas capable de l'affronter de front.

Allait-il seulement s'en sortir ? D'après ce qu'il en savait la potion pour les soigner était facile à réaliser heureusement ! Souffla-t-il. Il espérait simplement quelle soit accomplie à temps.

Les yeux du professeur s'éteignirent et à son tour son cerveau se figea, il ne restait dans la bibliothèque qu'un homme assis sur un fauteuil une plume à la main qui avait écrit à la va vite « Déliamortix-Blood »

A tous les coups jamais Joe Fergus n'aurait imaginé que le professeur Snape se serait souvenu de cette potion et encore moins qu'il aurait eu le temps d'en noter le nom sur un parchemin avant de se statufier. Voilà qui allait changer la donne mais il allait falloir qu'ils agissent vite, ils n'auront qu'une semaine sinon les dégâts seraient permanents et là plus rien ne pourrait les sauver pour eux la fin serait la mort.

Harry se réveilla avec une grosse impression de malaise, pourtant Lucius était là à ses côtés et d'après le mot de Severus qu'il avait fait venir à lui d'un accio son compagnon était chez Eléric en train de baver sur ces chers livres qu'il idolâtrait. Le jeune homme pouffa devant l'image et subitement le malaise se fit plus fort, quelque chose n'allait pas et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Harry se retourna vers le Serpentard blond et vit que celui-ci dormait toujours. Pour se rassurer le Griffondor essaya de le réveiller en le caressant d'abord puis en le poussant plus franchement ensuite mais rien à faire. Lucius Malfoy ne se réveillait pas, pire, il avait l'air sculpté dans son sommeil.

Alors là comme l'avait prédit Severus, Harry paniqua. Il se leva et s'habilla sans perdre de temps et décida d'aller au château d'Eléric afin d'alerter Severus, peut-être saura-t-il lui dire de quoi Lucius était atteint. Sans perdre une minute de plus le jeune calice transplana dans le hall de la demeure et aperçut Draco et son vampire qui descendaient le grand escalier en discutant avec un autre vampire dénommé Jewell.

-Harry ! S'exclama le jeune Serpentard en voyant l'état d'extrême agitation du survivant. Que ce passe-t-il encore ?

-Je dois voir Severus c'est urgent, où est-il ?

-Là ! Dans la bibliothèque, justement j'allais m'y rendre, répondit le chef du clan.

Harry courut vers l'endroit qu'Eléric lui avait indiqué sans plus s'occuper d'eux et entra dans l'immense pièce. Il parcourut plusieurs allées avant de trouver son vampire qui semblait en pleine lecture et concentré au possible une main posée sur le bureau. Pourtant en s'approchant plus près le sorcier sut dès l'instant où il le vit de face que Severus était dans le même état que Lucius.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Draco inquiet en arrivant près d'Harry, d'Eléric et de Jewell qui avait le visage fermé.

-Harry, est-ce que Lucius est dans le même état de léthargie ? S'enquit le vampire. Est-ce pour ça que tu voulais voir Severus ?

-Oui, murmura le calice anéanti, Lucius dormait quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il était figé, j'étais venu chercher du secours auprès de Severus, que leurs arrivent-ils Eléric ?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer le temps m'est compté aussi, Jewell préviens les autres veux-tu ! La contamination a commencée.

-J'y vais mais je pense que je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose, tu sais comme moi que ça ira très vite, affirma l'ami du chef de clan en partant avertir les autres vampires.

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par compter ? Hurla le Serpentard. Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

-Draco ! Tais-toi et écoutez-moi vous deux, intima le vampire.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils ont n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu sais ! Qu'on puisse agir Eléric !

Harry pas d'affolement ça ne sert à rien, tu vas chercher Lucius, ramènes-le ici il y a des chambres de libres là-haut installes-le dans un lit puisqu'il est déjà allongé, tu peux le faire transplaner il ne risquera rien. Severus par contre restera ici, pas question de le bouger. Ensuite toi Draco va chercher Albus, Remus et Tardis, mets-les au courant. Dis-leur bien qu'ils ne risquent rien que la contamination ne les atteindra pas.

-Alors ça veux dire que toi tu vas être atteint !

-Tous les vampires vont êtres atteints Draco, il faut mettre le château en quarantaine. Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, file ! Il ne sert à rien de t'apitoyer sur Severus il faut agir et vite.

-J'y vais, dit le jeune homme en courant vers les longs couloirs pour rejoindre le hall.

-Pars Draco et ramènes-les, il faut que j'ai le temps de leur parler.

Le calice embrassa son vampire et courut lui aussi vers le hall afin de transplaner directement aux grilles de Poudlard. Arrivé aux sangliers qui en gardaient l'entrée il se mit à courir de nouveau comme un dératé, la peur lui donnait des ailes. Il passa la grande porte et se pressa jusqu'au bureau du directeur après avoir prononcé le mot de passe toujours aussi farfelu.

-Draco ! S'étonna Dumbledore qui était debout devant sa pensine et en refermait la porte.

-Professeur il faut que vous veniez chez Eléric, il faut emmener avec nous Remus et Tardis on a besoin d'eux aussi, déclara tout d'une traite le Serpentard. Vite c'est urgent !

-D'accord, d'accord, répondit le vieil homme en voyant dans quelle situation d'affolement était le calice. Je les appelle, ajouta-t-il en envoyant un message aux deux hommes par la cheminée. En attendant qu'ils arrivent expliques-moi ce qui ce passe pour que tu sois aussi angoissé ?

-Père et Severus sont figés, put juste dire Draco avant de voir les deux professeurs sortir de l'âtre.

-Albus, vous nous avez fait demander ?

-Oui Remus, un problème au château d'Eléric.

-Dans ce cas je ne peux rien faire, vous savez qu'un loup ne peut pas y pénétrer et puis la pleine lune approche.

-Professeur, l'apostropha Draco. Eléric a dit que vous ne risquiez rien et que la contamination ne vous toucherait pas.

-Quelle contamination ? Demanda Tardis innocemment.

-Eléric vous répondra, enfin s'il en a le temps.

-Allons-y messieurs, cela me semble vraiment nécessaire de nous y rendre.

Tous repartirent par transplanage et grâce au calice ils purent atterrirent directement dans le hall de la demeure où les attendait Harry qui venait de déposer Lucius dans une chambre à l'étage.

-Merci d'être venus si vite, venez allons à la bibliothèque et vous allez comprendre, leur dit le survivant en les devançant.

Les sorciers le suivirent et entrèrent dans la grande salle pleine de livres et après quelques couloirs ils virent Severus Snape toujours dans la même posture.

-Merlin ! S'écria l'honorable vieil homme. Est-ce bien ce que je crois Eléric ?

-Oui, contamination par la Tempus-figélia, murmura le vampire.

-Mais je croyais que tout ce qui se rapportait à cette potion avait disparu ?

-Moi aussi je le croyais, souffla Dalianis qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil à côté de Severus épuisé et tremblant.

-Eléric, ne pars pas, murmura Draco en lui prenant la main. Je t'en prie ne me laisses pas.

-Je n'ai pas le choix mon amour, dans un moment nous serons tous ainsi. La contagion va se propager à une vitesse hallucinante de vampire en vampire, vous ne risquez absolument rien et aucun danger que vous véhiculiez cette maladie. Ecoutez-moi tous, Severus vous a laissé un indice, c'est la potion qui nous sauvera et…….

Draco hurla de rage et des larmes sillonnèrent ses joues, c'était injuste ce qui leurs arrivait, si injuste !

Harry s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le jeune Serpentard s'y accrocha désespéré et perdu puis peu à peu les larmes se tarirent et sa colère reprit le dessus.

-Qui a pu faire ça ? Demanda-t-il aux hommes présents dans la salle.

-On se posera la question plus tard Draco, pour l'instant regardons quelle potion Severus nous a désigné.

-Déliamortix-Blood, récita Tardis en se disant en lui-même qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le maître des potions trouverait la solution avant de se figer, je ne la connais pas et toi Remus ?

-Non, jamais entendu parler, répondit le professeur Lupin en reniflant suspicieusement et en secouant sa tête en se disant que la pleine lune altérait ses sens puisque l'odeur de Tardis ne pouvait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Tout de même étrange cette fragrance qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

-Il faut la chercher ici dans cette bibliothèque, suggéra le directeur de Poudlard. Nous allons nous y mettre tous.

Les hommes opinèrent et chacun se dirigea vers une section qui pouvait être susceptible de contenir le livre et entreprirent de découvrir cette fameuse potion qui pouvait sauver les vampires.


	18. Une odeur de trahison

Une odeur de trahison.

Les hommes cherchèrent pendant des heures puis finalement c'est le professeur Lupin qui le découvrit parmi la section des potions anciennes. Le fameux livre que Severus Snape avait tenu entre ses mains et qu'il avait parcouru avidement.

Le directeur des Griffondors, heureux de sa découverte, posa le manuscrit sur un grand bureau et en dicta la composition à Tardis qui écrivait au fur et à mesure sur un parchemin tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la confectionner. Outre des racines d'ombrella il fallait aussi quelques feuilles de fumeterre, des baies sombres, enfin tout un tas de choses des plus indispensables pour la survie des vampires pour ne pas dire leur vie.

Heureusement ces ingrédients-là n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver, le seul problème fut la dernière demande et là ça allait poser problème. Quoique peut-être pas après tout, se dit Remus en reposant le livre. Harry et Draco auraient tôt fait de la ramener puisqu'il s'agissait de sauver leurs compagnons et que pour ça ils étaient prêt à tout si on le leur demandait.

Le loup rigola, même s'il ne leur demandait pas il savait qu'Harry et Draco fonceraient tête baissées pour ramener le nécessaire à la potion.

Remus soupira, Harry en avait déjà tellement vu, pourtant il tenait le coup occupé qu'il était entre Severus et Lucius à surveiller s'il y avait le moindre changement en eux, s'angoissant sans rien montrer même s'il avait envie de hurler et de se venger.

Le professeur de défenses revint à ses préoccupations plus urgentes, la recette demandait un flacon de sang de vampire et pour l'avoir il fallait se rendre dans un de leurs repaires ou alors dans Londres ou ils se rassemblaient dans certains endroits bien connus des sorciers qui les laissaient tranquille tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop parler d'eux.

-Nous ne devrions pas autoriser une telle sortie, suggéra Tardis en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété. Cela pourrait être néfaste pour les gens du dehors, tu ne crois pas Remus ?

Ledit Remus haussa les épaules et frotta ses yeux fatigués.

-Quelle importance, rétorqua-il. Après tout Eléric a bien dit que nous n'étions pas contagieux, que seuls les vampires véhiculaient la maladie alors Draco et Harry peuvent bien y aller, je ne crois pas que ça posera un quelconque problème.

Harry descendit vers le hall il venait de s'assurer une fois de plus que Lucius allait bien, puisque le manuscrit avait été retrouvé il s'était octroyé cinq minutes de pause. Après tout ils avaient cherché ce livre pendant des heures tellement la bibliothèque était immense alors il pouvait bien prendre un peu de temps !

Le jeune homme avait remarqué un nombre incalculable de personnes allongeaient sur le sol entre le hall et les chambres, beaucoup n'avaient pas vu la paralysie de leurs corps arrivée et étaient tombés là où ils se trouvaient. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de se promener au milieu d'un champ de bataille et tous ces corps allongés lui faisait revenir en mémoire la bataille qui c'était déroulée à Poudlard.

Tous les vampires de la demeure d'Eléric étaient figés maintenant. Le silence dans les salles était angoissant et le Griffondor n'arrivait pas à le supporter de plus savoir que Severus et Lucius étaient dans le même état rendait les choses plus personnel, c'était éprouvant, il se devait d'être fort alors que son cœur criait de désespoir.

Harry savait que Draco ressentait les mêmes choses que lui, sa main s'accrochait à celle d'Eléric, ses yeux ne le quittaient pas. Le blond souffrait en silence mais un éclat meurtrier brillait dans son regard gris et le Griffondor savait que le Serpentard serait sans pitié pour les instigateurs de l'état de léthargie de leurs vampires.

Sans perdre de temps les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans le laboratoire et Draco prit les choses en mains. Harry aidé de Remus rassemblèrent les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion et le survivant accompagné de Draco sous l'œil rageur d'un certain professeur de botanique allèrent chercher cette fameuse fiole de sang avant de commencer cette potion que le fils de Lucius avait qualifié d'enfantin.

Ce a quoi Harry l'avait taquiné prétendant que seuls les Malfoy pouvaient être arrogant au point de croire que tout était facile.

Les deux calices après avoir laissé Remus et Tardis dans la pièce se rendirent à Londres et n'eurent aucun mal à repérer des vampires. Trouver de tels hommes n'était pas difficile ! À Londres quand on savait où chercher ils regorgeaient, le tout était d'en trouver un qui soit isolé et qui accepterait de bonne ou de mauvaise grâce de leur donner un peu de ce liquide si précieux pour eux.

Sans perdre un instant et s'assurant auparavant qu'ils n'étaient pas vu Draco stupéfixa un vampire inconscient qui sortait d'une ruelle. Harry s'empressa de lui tailler le poignet et de remplir le petit flacon qui leur était indispensable pour ne pas dire vital.

Le survivant passa la petite bouteille à Draco qui la reboucha pendant que lui refermait la plaie et rendait au vampire sa mobilité. L'homme les regarda puis huma l'odeur spéciale que les calices dégageaient, le vampire grogna mais n'amorça aucun geste d'agressivité à leur encontre. On ne touchait pas aux calices il le savait.

-Bien dommage d'ailleurs, murmura le spolié en rentrant ses canines. Car ces jeunes imprudents auraient eu besoin d'une bonne leçon pour leur apprendre la politesse et de demander avant de prendre quelque chose qui ne leur appartenait pas.

Draco et Harry retransplanèrent sans plus attendre au château qu'Albus Dumbledore avait mis en quarantaine par un sortilège de magie. Aucun vampire ne pouvait sortir ni entrer, le passage était seulement autorisé pour les cinq sorciers qui étaient en place dans la demeure des Dalianis et pour personne d'autre.

-Voilà la fiole ! Annonça Draco en entrant dans le laboratoire et en la déposant près des autres ingrédients sous le regard résigné du Poufsoufle qui s'en serait mordu les doigts de dépit.

-Vous n'avez eu aucun ennui ? Se renseigna Remus qui ne vit rien.

-Non, tout c'est très bien passé.

-Ouais ! Vous connaissant je me demande si je dois vous croire, sourit le lycanthrope fier d'eux.

Dans la minute qui suivit tout ce mit en place naturellement, le jeune Malfoy assisté de Remus, qui le prévint quand-même qu'il ne resterait que jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, dégagèrent un espace. Le lycan s'occupa de mettre un grand chaudron sur le feu et de couper quelques composants les plus faciles de la potion tandis que Draco s'occupa des plantes et des racines les plus délicates qu'il fallait manipuler avec précaution comme la Salytaire bleue ou les fragiles fleurs noires très rare qu'on ne trouvait qu'en chine.

Heureusement qu'Eléric veillait à ce que son laboratoire soit toujours en avance de produit. Remus avait été jeté un œil dans la réserve et avait été stupéfié de voir tout ce qu'il contenait. Ses yeux ébahis ne savaient où donner de la tête, le loup enjamba en frissonnant quelques vampires tombés au sol et se mit au milieu de la pièce.

Sur les étagères bien alignées se tenaient des centaines de bocaux renfermant des choses bizarres comme d'autres qu'il connaissait. Des dizaines et des dizaines de bouquets de fleurs et de plantes séchés pendaient au plafond formant une houle colorée et hétéroclite. Sur tout un autre côté du mur il y avait des chaudrons de toutes les tailles, petits et grands où l'on aurait pu y mettre trois ou quatre personnes sans qu'ils ne soient nullement gênées.

Pendus au dessus se trouvaient des ustensiles telles que des louches ou des écumoires de toutes les tailles là aussi, sans oublier les grandes cuillères en bois et dessous dans des placards reposaient des milliers de fioles vides qui attendaient leur tour pour aller rejoindre les pleines qui se trouvaient dans une grande armoire tout en vitrine et bois qui tenait tout un autre pan de mur.

Un certain jeune loup au square Grimaurd ne savait pas que Severus Snape avait eu le temps de communiquer le nom de la potion qui pourrait les sauver tous. Il ne se doutait pas que le maître des potions connaissait ce poison qui se transmettait simplement par sa présence et seulement aux vampires. Joe avait sous-estimé Snape. Aussi en envoyant là-bas le Serpentard à la place de Tardis Cooper il mettait une chance de son côté sans le savoir.

Bon là il ne pouvait plus rien entreprendre, pensa l'assassin. Puisque la pleine lune serait pour cette nuit il en aura pour deux jours avant de se remettre au mieux de sa forme. Et puis certainement David était déjà en place et veillait.

Joe Fergus décida de se rendre dans la forêt interdite pour sa transformation, elle était assez grande pour qu'il ne s'y fasse pas découvrir et puis il ne devait pas y être le seul en cette période où l'astre lunaire était le plus fort. Là-bas le gibier devait y abonder, il pourra toujours se mettre une proie sous la dent à défaut d'un moldu ou d'un sorcier.

-Ah messieurs ! S'enquit le vieux professeur en entrant une heure plus tard dans la salle aux vapeurs enivrantes dû à la potion que Draco élaborait. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Tout va bien professeur, acquiesça Harry, Draco se débrouille bien jusqu'à présent.

-Sache Potter que je suis le meilleur, rectifia le blond pompeux. Et c'est pas toi qui peux dire le contraire ! Ajouta le fils de Lucius en déposant de la poudre de joncheruine en pluie fine dans le chaudron.

Remus rigola, il savait par Severus que Harry était une vraie catastrophe dans les potions et qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'en faire une convenablement sans se tromper auparavant dans sa concoction.

-Oui je sais, mais avoues Draco que je ne peux pas être doué partout, se défendit Harry heureux de sa répartie sous le haussement d'épaule du Serpentard qui jeta une dernière feuille de fumeterre dans la potion avant de retirer sa cuillère en bois et la poser sur le rebord.

Les sens du loup subitement reniflèrent une odeur anormale, il respira profondément et regarda Tardis qui avait ses yeux fixés sur le chaudron, un regard un peu fou, pensa Remus.

Une odeur étrange et curieuse émanait de l'homme, il ne reconnaissait plus celle du directeur des Poufsoufles et cela l'inquiétait, ça le dérangeait, il cherchait où il avait déjà senti cette effluve, c'était à Poudlard ça il en était certain oui mais où et quand ?

Le jeune professeur de botanique quitta la salle, personne ne lui demanda où il allait, ils n'avaient aucune raison de faire ça, personne ne se méfiaient de lui. Sauf peut-être Remus mais il pensait que ses sens le trompaient et il n'avait pas envie de soupçonner Tardis d'une vilénie sans aucune preuve.

Tardis Cooper ne se rendit pas au petit coin comme auraient pu le penser les hommes, il alla plus précisément dans la réserve et en fit le tour de son regard perçant et calculateur. Le traître subtilisa une petite fiole qu'il cacha dans la poche de sa robe.

-Voilà qui me sera utile, marmonna-t-il tout en ricanant.

Ces idiots ne se doutaient pas de ce qui les attendait, pensa le faux professeur. Et heureusement que Joe avait envoyé ce message sinon notre plan tombait à l'eau. Bonne idée de prendre la place de l'autre abruti de Poufsoufle et j'espère qu'il rumine enfermé dans son placard avec le sort de mutisme et celui du saucisson pas de danger que quelqu'un le découvre avant lundi.

Quelle vengeance savoureuse de savoir que les vampires seront tous exterminés et qu'ensuite ils n'auront plus qu'à s'occuper des calices. Tous ces demeurés ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils avaient un de leurs élèves sous leurs yeux et grâce au polynectar il allait pouvoir anéantir leur plan de sauvetage.

Joe lui avait bien dit de se méfier de Lupin mais jusqu'à présent le loup n'avait rien suspecté, il ne posera aucun problème celui-là. Quand la potion sera finie il rajoutera le contenu du flacon et adieu les vampires !

Quand le faux Tardis revint dans le laboratoire Remus discutait avec Albus. Le vieil homme le rassurait en lui disant qu'il avait trouvé dans une des tours du château une pièce sécurisé qui lui permettrait de passer une pleine lune sans danger pour lui et pour les autres, et vu que tous ses amis étaient ici ils pourraient lui donner un coup de main le cas échéant.

De plus, argumenta en supplément le directeur de Poudlard. Comme il avait ingurgité la potion tue-loup que Severus lui avait préparé dans la semaine ce n'était pas utile qu'il aille s'enfermer dans la cabane hurlante.

-Albus ! Vous me demandez de les mettre en danger, êtes-vous vraiment sûr que cette salle saura me contenir ? Est-ce que je ne risque pas d'en briser la porte ? S'inquiéta le maraudeur.

-Non, mon ami, rétorqua le vieux professeur. J'y ai veillé personnellement puisque j'y ai ajouté quelques verrous supplémentaire, allez-y sans crainte Remus, la porte est tout ce qu'il y a de plus solide je vous le certifie !

-Très bien ! J'y vais de ce pas, la nuit sera là dans deux heures et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être encore dans les couloirs quand ça me tombera dessus.

-Tout ira bien Rem, le rassura Harry qui venait de rentrer alors que Draco la potion finie était retourné auprès d'Eléric et de Severus. Nous sommes là, occupes-toi de toi et de toi seul, tu ne nous mettras pas en danger alors soit tranquille, pas la peine de t'angoisser d'avance.

L'homme aux yeux mordorés attendit un encouragement de la part de Tardis qui ne vint pas et il en fut déçu, pourtant même un simple sourire aurait suffit. Un geste, quelque chose qui aurait voulu dire, ne t'en fait pas Remus je serais là quand tu reviendras, lui aurait fait plaisir, mais non rien !

Le jeune homme occupé à regarder la potion ne se tourna même pas vers lui, c'était comme s'il avait oublié qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Le loup semblait perdu et blessé, finalement Tardis était comme les autres, savoir qu'il était un loup-garou, un monstre, une erreur de la nature le faisait se détourner de lui sans aucune parole ni même des regrets. Pas seulement un mot d'excuse, seulement de l'indifférence et ça faisait mal.

Le professeur Lupin sortit du laboratoire et accompagna Albus qui le suivit jusqu'à sa prison, Harry le suivit des yeux puis sortit à son tour de la pièce pour s'assurer que Lucius allait bien ensuite il retournerait près de Severus. Harry n'espérait pas un changement en ses deux vampires mais il voulait les voir et les toucher. C'était instinctif pour lui, aussitôt qu'il les perdait de vu il se sentait mal, comme Draco d'ailleurs !

Le Griffondor pensait que le jeune professeur surveillerait le chaudron, il ne pouvait pas supposer que l'autre était un traître et qu'il agirait aussitôt qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

Et c'est effectivement ce qui se passa. Aussitôt que le jeune homme fut sorti Tardis Cooper prit la petite fiole qui se trouvait dans sa poche et après s'être assuré qu'il était bien seul il versa tout le contenu dans le chaudron qui distilla sur le champ une très légère odeur d'amende amère qui s'éparpilla peu-à-peu dans les pièces du château. Il fallait avoir un odorat très développé pour en sentir les effluves qui perçaient masquées par les autres odeurs que le chaudron dégageait. Il n'avait pas pris n'importe quel poison, non il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

Le traître savait que les sorciers étaient incapables d'en sentir les fragrances. Quand au loup, seul danger sur place, enfermé qu'il était il ne risquait rien de ce côté-là. Le vieil homme avait bien certifié que le professeur n'avait aucune chance de sortir de cet endroit avant la fin de la pleine lune !

L'empoisonneur sourit et remit le flacon dans sa poche puis regarda le contenu du chaudron devenir à peine plus clair que ce qui était prévu. Très bien ! Personne ne s'en rendrait compte, il pouvait aller prendre une paire d'heure de repos et ensuite le professeur Dumbledore pourra commencer à lancer le sortilège pour que la potion se transforme en gaz et parcourt l'intégralité du château afin de réanimer les vampires.

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils croiront les naïfs ! Alors qu'en réalité ça les achèvera tous jusqu'aux derniers sans aucun espoir de survit.

La grande demeure redevint calme, Albus rejoignit les garçons dans la bibliothèque et les rassura en leur disant que dans deux heures ils retrouveront Eléric, Severus et Lucius en pleine forme. Les deux jeunes calices soupirèrent de soulagement.

Là-haut dans sa tour les affres de la douleur commencèrent une heure plus tard pour le professeur Lupin, car même s'il avait bu la potion tue-loup la transformation restait difficile.

La lune ronde et scintillante entrait à flot dans la petite pièce, le corps du professeur commença par se tordre. Son museau devint pointu et ses oreilles s'allongèrent, des crocs acérés sortirent terriblement impressionnants, ses pupilles se fendirent et devinrent complètement jaunes. Remus grogna contre les effets occasionnés sur son corps déchiré, il souffrait et ce n'était rien de le dire.

Il en avait plus que marre de sa lycanthropie qui lui pourrissait la vie, des gens qui s'écartaient de lui, de ses amants qui pour la plupart le fuyaient en le regardant comme un anormal, une chose qu'on devrait éliminer ou enfermer.

Remus retint un cri quand ses pieds s'allongèrent ainsi que ses bras et ses jambes, ses pattes se virent pourvues de griffes tranchantes et son corps se recouvrit entièrement de fourrure. Le loup couché sur le sol respira ardument, normalement à cet instant Remus disparaissait pour laisser sa place au loup mais grâce à la potion de Severus il pouvait encore se contrôler et brider son instinct de chasseur.

Le loup gronda pour la forme et resta allongé dans un coin et ne bougea plus, ils allaient essayer de s'entendre tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la pleine lune soit finie. Quelques fois le loup se rebellait, il avait soif de grands espaces pour courir afin de se dégourdir les pattes mais Remus ne le permettait pas, il savait que son loup ne s'arrêterait pas là et qu'il en profiterait pour chasser une proie dont l'odeur l'aurait attiré.

Pendant ce temps en bas passé les deux heures Harry et Draco se réveillèrent, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient endormis dans leur fauteuil près de leur vampire. Le vieil homme leur fit signe, c'était l'heure.

Le loup en Remus s'agita et se releva subitement sans que Remus ne comprenne pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une odeur particulière. Une effluve qui rendait nerveux le loup et qui lentement était montée dans les étages et dérangeait désagréablement ses narines. Remus paniqua, ce que le loup n'arrivait pas à exprimer lui le savait, il régnait dans la pièce une odeur d'amende amère. Un poison des plus puissants mélangé à d'autres parfums qu'il connaissait déjà et pour cause puisqu'il avait aidé Draco à la préparation du contenu du chaudron.

Remus devait sortir d'ici, quelqu'un de mal intentionné avait versé du poison dans la potion destiné aux vampires. Il devait les avertir ! Oui mais comment ? Et son loup qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux !

Le professeur Lupin frappa contre la porte mais comme l'avait promis Albus Dumbledore elle tint bon. L'homme courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et la brisa de ses pattes avec toute la force dont il était capable. Heureusement que celle-ci ne comportait pas de barreaux mais vu la hauteur du mur le directeur de Poudlard m'avait pas cru nécessaire d'en mettre.

Le lycan monta sur le rebord et aidé des interstices et en comptant sur son agilité il parvint à descendre sans peine un étage et à fracasser une autre fenêtre puis à pénétrer dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Il ouvrit maladroitement une porte puis se mit à courir comme un fou dans les couloirs pour éviter qu'un autre malheur ne se produise alors qu'en bas Dumbledore commençait à réciter l'incantation qui transformera la potion en un gaz volatile et mortel qui se propagerait dans toutes les pièces du château.

Le loup-garou courait, il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il glissait sur les dalles du château, ses griffes laissaient des traces sur le sol et de temps en temps il évitait les corps allongés en sautant par-dessus. Ses pattes puissantes parcouraient du chemin, l'odeur se faisait de plus en plus présente, ses grondements retentissaient dans les couloirs déserts pour alerter les autres mais ils ne l'entendaient pas.

Le lycan dérapa dans un virage et frappa durement contre un mur, sans faire cas de la douleur il se releva sans perdre de temps et reprit sa course. Remus laissa le loup mettre toute sa puissance et toute sa hargne pour arriver au plus vite dans le laboratoire. Ils étaient unis pour un même combat, faire du mal aux vampires revenait à en faire à Harry, Harry que Remus considérait comme appartenant à sa meute et que le loup avait reconnu comme un des siens depuis longtemps déjà.

Le loup gronda et redoubla de vitesse quand il vit le couloir l'amener directement dans le laboratoire là où se trouvait le traître et l'odeur si entêtante d'amande amère, le loup-garou courut puis banda ses muscles et se jeta de toutes ses forces sur la porte qu'il arracha d'un coup d'épaule.


	19. Une potion à refaire ?

Une potion à refaire ?

Le loup-garou arriva comme un dément dans le laboratoire en grognant les yeux fous de colère, la porte voltigea au fond de la pièce dans un fracas assourdissant sous le regard stupéfait des sorciers qui ne bougèrent pas tellement leur surprise était grande. Remus sauta au cou de Tardis qui tomba sous le poids des deux corps s'entrechoquant sans que personne ne pense à réagir.

Le Poufsoufle devint blême et ferma les yeux quand il sentit le souffle chaud du loup près de sa gorge et ses crocs prêts à le mordre. Une paire de pattes pesait sur son torse et rendait sa respiration difficile rendue encore plus ardue par la peur qui le faisait haleter.

L'homme tremblait, il pensait avec justesse qu'il avait mésestimé le loup, il aurait dû penser que même enfermer là-haut il sentirait l'odeur du poison et qu'il réagirait envers et contre tous, ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs puisqu'il avait réussi à s'échapper de sa prison et à parvenir jusqu'à eux.

Pourtant normalement un loup est indomptable non ? Comment Lupin avait fait pour l'apprivoiser ? Comment pouvaient-ils coordonner leurs gestes et leurs pensées ?

Harry ne songea pas à sortir sa baguette, son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse et lui disait que si Remus avait agit ainsi c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. D'un regard le calice dissuada les autres de bouger, de ne rien faire qui pourrait énerver le loup ou l'agacer car l'animal avait l'air assez tourmenté et un geste mal interprété pourrait faire un malheur.

Le Griffondor n'avait pas besoin d'un autre carnage sur les bras de plus il ne voulait pas que l'on fasse mal à Remus. Le loup était assez sensé pour savoir qu'il devait rester là sans attaquer et que c'était Harry qui se tenait devant lui.

Harry leur demanda de le laisser agir et de voir pourquoi Remus et son loup agissaient ainsi. Le jeune Griffondor s'avança lentement d'un pas prudent, il s'agissait d'un loup-garou quand même !

Le professeur Lupin se recula quand il vit Harry s'approcher, pas bien loin hélas pour le désespoir d'un certain Cooper qui ne la ramenait pas large.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna le survivant en s'adressant à l'homme à terre en le menaçant toujours de sa baguette.

-Je suis le professeur Tardis Cooper, répondit l'autre sans quitter du regard l'animal qui le toisait de ses yeux jaunes et qui grognait.

-Vous mentez ! Remus ne vous menacerait pas si vous étiez réellement cet homme, avez-vous mis quelque chose dans la potion ? Est-ce ça qui l'a fait sortir de sa prison ? Vous avez empoisonné la potion !

-Non ! Je n'ai rien fait et je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'en veut, pourquoi vous ne le remettez pas là-haut ? Il va me tuer !

-Oui, répondit nonchalamment Harry et je crois bien que je vais le laisser faire, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Draco, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, laisse-le faire Harry, susurra Draco d'un ton mielleux. J'ai toujours voulu voir un loup en action, il paraît que ça fait mal quand il te déchiquète et qu'il t'arrache les membres un par un.

Pendant ce temps Albus Dumbledore se rendit près du chaudron lentement et prudemment et en plaçant sa baguette au dessus du récipient récita un sortilège compliqué qui retira de la potion un produit de couleur pâle entre le vert et le bleu qu'il remit dans son flacon d'origine.

Tardis Cooper soupira, il était découvert grâce à ce fichu flacon que le vieil homme avait fait venir à lui d'un accio, flacon qu'il avait eu la bêtise de remettre dans sa poche. Tout le monde pu voir la preuve indéniable qu'il était coupable. Maintenant il fallait qu'il se sorte d'affaire, il n'avait pas envie de passer sa vie à Azkaban et peut-être que s'il répondait aux questions on lui laisserait une chance de se racheter, voir de le laisser filer !

-Qui es-tu ? Interrogea Harry en brandissant rageusement sa baguette vers le traître. Qui t'as envoyé ? Réponds si tu tiens à la vie car crois-moi je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi !

-Greyback, lâcha le faux Tardis. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé pour que je termine le travail de……not….. son père.

-Fenrir Greyback a un fils ? Demanda étonné Draco ? Mais on ne l'a jamais vu, de quoi a-t-il l'air ?

-Oh si ! Vous le connaissez, railla le préfet de Poudlard. Vous l'avez ramené avec vous des falaises.

-Joe Fergus ? S'exclama Harry, Joe est le fils de Greyback !

-Joe Fergus alias John Greyback, oui c'est ça, voilà des mois qu'ils étaient sur vos traces et qu'ils mettaient au point ce piège, voilà pourquoi aussi Fenrir n'a pas tué les vampires quand il les tenait entre ses mains.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il voulait que Joe soit dans la place, il voulait que son fils arrive par tous les moyens à atteindre tous les vampires à travers le professeur Snape ou Lucius Malfoy et il y a presque réussi.

-Détruire tout un clan par esprit de vengeance, vous me dégoûtez !

Le jeune Griffondor détourna son regard de l'homme à terre, il avait tellement envie de le détruire, sa fureur était telle que sa baguette crépitait dangereusement.

-Harry ! Le reprit le directeur de Poudlard. Ramène Remus là-haut et répare ce qu'il a cassé, je suppose qu'il est passé par la fenêtre, ensuite reviens ici nous n'avons pas fini notre travail.

-Professeur on n'aura jamais le temps de refaire la potion, gémit le calice.

-Si, il nous reste une chance, vas et reviens vite on t'attend !

-Et lui ? Désigna Draco en crachant les mots comme s'il désignait un déchet. On en fait quoi de cette ordure?

-Monsieur Malfoy il y a à Poudlard des oubliettes qui feront très bien l'affaire, au moins jusqu'à ce que notre ami reprenne sa forme normale et que nous sachions à qui nous avons à faire. Car je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas du professeur Tardis que nous avons devant les yeux. D'ailleurs Draco je veux que vous vous rendiez là-bas que vous me rameniez le vrai professeur qui doit certainement se trouver prisonnier dans ses quartiers.

Et tandis qu'Harry escorta Remus qui le suivit docilement sans poser de problèmes dans sa tour, Draco repartit pour Poudlard en transplanant. Le Serpentard parvint à la grille et marcha aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à la lourde porte et entra sans rencontrer personne. Ses pas résonnèrent sur les dalles et l'entraînèrent vers les étages là où se trouvaient les appartements du directeur des Poufsoufles.

Le garçon aux superbes yeux gris entra impatient dans les quartiers du professeur de botanique, seul un silence inquiétant l'accueillit mais Draco savait à quoi s'attendre, il savait qu'il devait chercher l'homme s'il voulait le trouver car celui-ci malheureusement ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Draco fouilla d'abord le petit salon puis au bout de cinq minutes comme un imbécile se tapa le front de la main. Pourquoi diable ne pas se servir d'un accio ! Se demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Le fils de Lucius prononça l'incantation et en écoutant attentivement entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre.

Draco réitéra le même geste et s'aperçut que le professeur Tardis était enfermé dans la grande armoire qui renfermait tous ses vêtements. Le jeune homme le libéra d'un finite incantatem et l'aida à sortir en le soutenant.

-Merci monsieur Malfoy, j'ai bien cru que jamais personne ne me retrouverait là dedans ! Voilà des heures que j'y suis enfermé.

-Je sais, on vous expliquera tout chez Eléric, suivez-moi on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

-Où allons-nous ? Questionna le professeur en suivant le blond qui courait déjà pour atteindre les grilles de Poudlard et transplaner sans perdre de temps.

-Je vous l'ai dit, nous allons chez Eléric, dépêchez-vous professeur Cooper, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre !

Les deux hommes s'évanouirent dans un craquement et se retrouvèrent chez les Dalianis, Tardis suivit Draco et tous deux arrivèrent juste au moment où Harry pénétrait dans le laboratoire.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda le blond, tu n'as pas eu de problème ?

-Non aucun, j'ai réparé la fenêtre et bien verrouillé la porte, de toute façon Remus n'a pas bouger il s'est posé sur le sol et ne m'a pas quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que je quitte la pièce. Je pense qu'il est rassuré là !

Les trois hommes rejoignirent Albus Dumbledore qui récitait l'incantation sa baguette tournoyant au dessus du chaudron dont des tourbillons de vapeurs se dessinaient. Celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus denses puis s'éclaircissaient pour former un gaz léger qui commençait à s'échapper par la porte qu'Harry avait laissée grande ouverte.

-Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? Demanda le calice blond au directeur de Poudlard qui rangeait sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe.

-Oui Draco, la potion à la base était parfaitement réussie, tu as fait des merveilles. Cependant le faux professeur Cooper savait quand exactement il devait mettre le poison pour ne pas en altérer la couleur et les effets c'est pourquoi il l'a à la dernière minute.

-Faux Cooper ! S'écria Tardis. Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Plus tard professeur l'heure n'est pas aux explications, le coupa Dumbledore. D'abord occupons-nous des vampires.

Deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas attendu et s'étaient précipités aux chevets de leurs vampires qui, si tout allait bien, devraient se défiger d'ici un quart d'heure tout au plus cela dépendait de la vitesse de la propagation de la brume qui devait les atteindre. Draco partit à la bibliothèque près d'Eléric et de Severus tandis que Harry montait deux par deux les marches du grand escalier pour rejoindre au plus vite Lucius.

Effectivement à la minute près Lucius se défigea puis se réveilla et s'étira dans son lit comme s'il sortait d'un profond sommeil, ce qui était le cas soit dit en passant. L'homme reçut sur son torse un choc important quand Harry se jeta sur lui en riant comme un fou et qu'il l'enserrait à l'étouffer.

-Hey ! Mon amour, murmura Lucius en reprenant son souffle et en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien maintenant, tu es revenu Lucius et le reste n'a plus d'importance pour moi à part Severus.

-Ah bon ! Pour un peu j'aurais cru que tu m'avais oublié morveux ingrat, ricana Severus qui venait d'apparaître à la porte et qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour les rejoindre.

-Severus ! Tu as pu venir jusque là ? Tu te sens bien ? Assieds-toi près de nous.

-Harry ça va, je ne ressens aucun effet de ce poison, c'est comme si nous n'avions rien eu, arrête de t'inquiéter nous allons bien.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Interrogea Lucius qui après coup se demanda où il se trouvait car il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre.

-Nous te raconterons plus tard Lus, parce que si on le faisait maintenant tu ne nous croirais pas ! Et puis fais-moi une place amour je crois que j'ai bien mérité de me reposer après la journée et la soirée que vous venez de me faire passer, soupira Harry écrasé de fatigue tout en s'allongeant près de son Serpentard blond.

-Moi je retourne voir Albus, ils nous restent des choses à mettre au point et notamment arrêter un jeune loup qui a tenté de nous empoisonner.

-Severus non ! S'écria Harry. C'est encore la pleine lune, attend demain je t'en prie et puis nous irons ensemble le chercher ce misérable ver de terre.

-Il a raison Sev, nous irons ensemble, pas la peine de prendre des risques inutilement, attendons que tout ce tasse.

-Oui je crois que vous avez raison, de plus Eléric a reprit les choses en main et c'est l'effervescence dans le château, approuva le maître des potions en s'allongeant près de ses deux compagnons. Et puis je dois avouer que j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu.

Les deux vampires admirèrent en silence leur calice qui venait de s'endormir, Bah ! Demain il fera jour, ils pouvaient bien accorder un peu de repos à leur jeune amant qui s'était installé entre leurs bras.

Tardis Cooper sortit du petit salon où Albus l'avait entraîné pour lui parler, le jeune professeur n'en revenait toujours pas. Le jeune loup que Remus hébergeait chez lui était le fils de Greyback ! Et il avait tenté d'empoisonner les deux compagnons d'Harry et le clan d'Eléric en entier ! Et c'était son Remus qui les avait sauvés in extremis.

Il lui tardait de le voir mais le directeur lui avait dit d'attendre demain matin, jamais il n'aura la patience, pensa l'homme aux yeux pervenche. Il avait tellement envie d'être près de lui que s'en était frustrant tout ce temps perdu à lambiner dans le château et puis il faut dire qu'être entouré de vampires ne le rassurait pas vraiment même si Albus lui avait dit qu'il ne risquait rien.

Tardis savait ce qu'il allait faire ! Il allait juste aller jusqu'à la porte où se trouvait enfermé Remus et attendre que la pleine lune se finisse. L'homme monta dans la tour et avisa la seule porte dotée de nombreux verrous qui indiquaient sans aucun doute possible que le loup-garou se trouvait dedans.

Le jeune professeur savait ce qu'un loup endurait pendant une transformation, il savait ce que ça faisait au corps d'un homme qui la subissait et les souffrances qui en découlaient pour avoir été lui-même le témoin de nombreuses transformations.

Son père la subissait cette pleine lune, son propre père avait été mordu alors qu'il venait tout juste de se marier, un an plus tard il naissait d'une mère sorcière et d'un père lycan. Pendant des mois ses parents l'avaient surveillé, enfin surtout sa mère car son père s'enfermait dans la cave aménagée express pour lui et n'en ressortait que le matin, fourbu, déchiré, avec un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Finalement pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents il ne devint pas loup et ce jour-là quand son père en prit conscience il pleura comme seul un homme savait le faire, avec pudeur.

Les années passèrent et quand Tardis atteint l'âge de huit ans sa mère mourut d'une façon tragique. C'est lui qui s'occupa de ce père si aimant et courageux quand il était trop épuisé pour remonter les marches de la cave où soigner ses blessures qu'il parvenait à se faire malgré les précautions prises.

Remus ne le savait pas mais un jour avant de venir travailler à Poudlard le jeune homme décida d'amener son père dans la meute du professeur Lupin. Il savait que les loups y étaient protégés et que le chef de la meute était quelqu'un de juste et de bon. Il était impensable pour lui de laisser Chad Cooper seul chez lui et sans protection pendant qu'il serait absent.

Tardis Cooper savait pertinemment que Remus était un loup-garou quand il était arrivé à Poudlard en tant que professeur, il est vrai qu'ils en avaient discuté lui et le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie dans son bureau à son arrivée car le vieil homme savait que son propre père était un lycan et que Tardis se faisait du souci pour lui.

Le jeune homme savait aussi que Remus était professeur dans la prestigieuse école, ils ne s'étaient pas rencontré quand il s'était rendu dans la meute mais il avait entendu dire beaucoup de bien sur lui, en parlant au directeur il voulait seulement entendre confirmer les dires, rien de plus. Puis quand ses yeux se sont posés sur lui pendant qu'on le présentait ça a été le coup de foudre.

Tardis savait que sa vie serait liée à cet homme, il s'en foutait qu'il soit un lycan, il aurait pu être n'importe quoi c'était trop tard il l'aimait déjà.

En bas Eléric serrait Draco pour au moins la trentième fois, il voulait s'assurer qu'il était encore de ce monde et que l'autre pauvre fou n'avait pas réussi ses mauvais desseins qui les auraient exterminés tous jusqu'aux derniers.

Draco soupira, Eléric promenait ses mains sur son corps en lui envoyant des frissons pas possibles, il jura mordicus que si le vampire recommençait encore une fois il le tirerait par la main et le traînerait de force dans la chambre et le pousserait sur le lit pour faire des choses pas très recommandables. Non mais des fois !

Eléric ricana, il avait parfaitement senti son calice souffler d'impatience. Le vampire se demanda quand est-ce que celui-ci craquerait pour de bon, car oui il le faisait express, oui il promenait ses mains sur le corps affriolant de son blondinet pour attiser ses sens et le voir perdre toute sa volonté.

Eléric regarda Draco s'éloigner et le rattrapa avant qu'il n'entra dans le salon, maintenant que tout était de nouveau en place et que chacun avait récupéré de son immobilité forcée il pouvait dorénavant s'occuper de lui, surtout que la chasse allait reprendre dans deux heures heure pour tenter d'attraper un jeune loup rebelle et assassin de surcroît.

Le vampire rejoignit son amant et posa derechef ses deux mains sur un postérieur bien aguichant, le calice se retourna l'œil noir et souffla de lassitude quand Eléric prit sa bouche avec tendresse et désir.

-Dans le salon ? Demanda Draco un tantinet moqueur.

-Le lieu m'importe peu mon amour, du moment que tu es là et que je peux sentir ton odeur et te tenir contre moi je me fous de l'endroit et des autres.

Le Serpentard cria quand Eléric pinça un de ses tétons entre ses dents ce qui lui procura une érection sur le champ. Le vampire sourit victorieux et affamé, l'homme n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps leurs besoins étaient impérieux, il dégrafa son pantalon et sortit sa virilité qui pulsait dans sa main.

Le sexe était dur, très dur, et prometteur d'un plaisir merveilleux. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'ôter son propre pantalon et de se tourner en lançant un regard noir à l'homme, pas question qu'il le fasse attendre, il voulait sentir cette hampe entrer en lui, il voulait sentir les va-et-vient dans son corps, il voulait tout simplement redevenir son calice.

Eléric accéda à son désir, il le pénétra en une seule fois en s'agrippant fortement aux hanches douces de Draco. Les deux hommes crièrent, les sensations étaient si intenses, si pleines de leur amour que les va-et vient devinrent frénétiques, tout ce qui importait pour eux c'était ce besoin d'être l'un en l'autre, de se compléter.

Dans un ultime cri de jouissance Eléric éjacula tout en plongeant ses canines dans la gorge de son calice qu'il avait redressé et laissa le sang envahir ses sens alors que Draco se répandait entre ses doigts serrés.

Pourtant là ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui se passer dans une autre chambre après qu'un certain Griffondor ce soit réveillé entre deux vampires assoiffés et pas que de sang. Un calice prêt à tout, un calice assoiffé de sexe, ce que les deux autres allaient lui donner bien volontiers et sans se faire prier.


	20. Lycans et Vampires

Lycans et vampires.

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, se réveilla entre deux hommes qui n'avaient aucunement envie de dormir, au dehors la lune brillait et à travers les persiennes ils apercevaient ses reflets argent. Le calice ouvrit les yeux en clignant des paupières, il avait chaud, très chaud pourtant ils n'avaient d'un simple drap sur eux. Severus arbora un rictus quand les yeux verts le fixèrent.

-Quoi ? Demanda le Griffondor sous le rire suffisant de Lucius et le regard toujours moqueur de Severus.

-Tu n'aurais pas une petite envie là !

-Bande de débauché ! Rigola le jeune homme quand il sentit une des mains de Severus flatter son érection par-dessus le drap.

-Débauché peut-être ! Mais pour ton plus grand plaisir tu en conviendras ? Susurra le blond.

Lucius tourna Harry avec tendresse sur le côté vers Severus et déposa quelques baisers sur son dos, puis l'homme blond rejeta les draps loin d'eux et descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale et lécha ses fesses en les mordillant. Harry grogna, il se cambra alors que le maître des potions happait sa bouche pour la dévorer, il le fouillait éhontément sans pudeur ni fioriture.

Le jeune sorcier gémit quand il sentit Lucius entrer un doigt en lui, ses hanches se mirent en marche toutes seules sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il manqua suffoquer quand Severus descendit lui aussi le long de son corps et prit son membre dans sa bouche alors que Lucius le pénétrait, que son sexe épais et long le transperçait, que…….. il ne savait plus ! Ils allaient le rendre fou !

Harry cria, il était pris de toute part. Lucius le pilonnait durement et son souffle près de son oreille l'excitait au plus haut point, Merlin qu'il aimait ça ! Ses deux amants qui prenaient soin de lui, qui l'emmenaient dans un tourbillon de volupté et parfois de débauche qui le laissait toujours pantelant, éreinté et à bout de force.

Severus le suçait sadiquement, tantôt lentement tantôt plus vite. Sa langue râpeuse et caressante goûtait son gland avec gourmandise, le survivant avait l'impression de fondre sous la torture. Harry avait l'illusion d'être ailleurs, la tête rejetait en arrière il lâcha les cheveux de Severus, il allait venir, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Par pitié ! cria-t-il.

Il s'accrochait aux épaules de son amant brun maintenant et y plongeait ses ongles sans délicatesse, Severus savait ce qui le faisait venir plus vite et il s'en amusait avec délice et perfidie. Ses bourses se contractèrent et Lucius l'exhorta à se répandre dans la bouche du vampire aux yeux rouges.

Le survivant obéit bien volontiers, il n'en pouvait plus, les émotions étaient si intense si magnifique, il était subjugué de se qu'il ressentait pour eux. Jamais il n'aurait cru que deux hommes, même si leurs débuts avaient été difficiles, pouvaient le rendre tellement heureux, il ne regrettait rien, non rien. Il les aimait si fort, ils étaient sa vie, sa raison même de vivre, sans eux il ne serait que néant.

Sa semence partit par à coup alors que Lucius jouissait entre ses fesses, il sentait le liquide chaud se déverser dans le creux de ses reins, il cria du plaisir reçu avant de recevoir un autre baiser de Severus. L'amant blond se retira et leur jeta un sort de nettoyage en le retournant contre lui.

-Ca ne fait que commencer amour, susurra Severus en allongeant ses crocs alors que Lucius faisait la même chose.

Harry sourit, de ce sourire coquin que Severus et Lucius aimaient tant. Le jeune homme se retourna et se mit sur les hanches de son vampire aux yeux gris, il tourna la tête sur le côté alors que Severus perfide s'installait derrière lui. Lucius ne perdit pas de temps et planta ses crocs dans la gorge offerte et le brun en profita pour le pénétrer en une seule fois, Harry râla de contentement.

Le sang qui s'écoulait, la morsure de Lucius, les va-et-vient de Severus tout ça fit qu'il se déversa deux fois de suite sur son ténébreux amant. Severus ne cessait d'aller et venir, son sexe le labourait toujours, le garçon tomba sur l'autre vampire puis il descendit lentement et plaisir suprême il avala la hampe fière et droite de l'homme qui poussa un cri d'extase.

Le gland était doux sous sa langue, la semence qui s'écoulait légère le ravissait, il aimait ça le goût de Lucius. Les coups de butoir du maître des potions allèrent plus vite puis il se tendit éjaculant entre ses fesses alors que Lucius laissait son plaisir inonder sa bouche d'un liquide doux amer.

Le jeune sorcier se recoucha en soufflant sous l'œil goguenard de ses deux vampires.

-Oh non ! Amour, pas question pour toi de dormir, ricana Lucius cette fois-ci. Nous n'en n'avons pas encore fini avec toi.

Dans une certaine tour du château Dalianis, au petit matin, un professeur de botanique veillait toujours. Il se leva promptement quand il entendit un bruit provenant de la pièce isolée.

Remus cria de douleur quand il commença à reprendre sa forme humaine, ses os se tordaient et craquaient atrocement dans le silence de la petite pièce. Les verrous de sa prison s'ouvrirent magiquement dans un claquement sec et Tardis se précipita vers le lycan allongé sur le sol, l'homme ferma les yeux et soupira quand ses oreilles finirent de rentrer et que la transformation inverse fut terminée.

Remus reposait nu sur les dalles, il était incapable de faire un geste, il devait attendre dans cette position que ses membres puissent de nouveau bouger et alors il pourrait regagner une chambre et s'y reposer tout son saoul.

Le loup savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça car bien que son esprit tournait au ralenti il savait qu'il devait se mettre à la poursuite de Joe, pas question qu'il s'enfuit celui-là ! Pas après tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Le loup tenta de se lever mais ses jambes ne lui répondirent pas, aussitôt il retomba sur le sol en grognant de rage et d'irritation envers lui et sa faiblesse.

-Ne bouge pas, murmura une voix à ses oreilles, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi Remus, j'ai l'habitude tu sais, le jeune professeur en déposant sur le dos de l'homme à terre sa cape qui au moins cacherait sa nudité à défaut de le réchauffer.

-Tardis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Gémit Lupin.

L'homme soucieux huma l'odeur de Tardis, elle n'était pas la même que celle de l'autre, non, rien à voir. Celle-ci avait un goût de fruit, un parfum léger de désir qu'il reconnut instantanément. Le professeur Lupin pouvait sentir l'angoisse et l'inquiétude en Tardis, le jeune homme était sincère dans ses sentiments il ne pouvait plus en douter maintenant.

Le professeur Cooper aida Remus à se relever bon gré mal gré et l'amena jusqu'à une chambre la plus proche pour éviter au loup une trop grande fatigue inutile. Il le fit allonger sur le lit et amena par un geste de sa baguette de quoi soigner les blessures qui jalonnées le corps du lycan.

-Tu as une épaule qui va arborer un énorme hématome Remus, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais tu y es allé de bon cœur.

-Couru dans le couloir, chuchota le loup-garou. Pas facile avec des griffes mais je ne regrette pas. Comment vont-ils d'ailleurs ?

-Ils vont bien, ne te fais pas de souci, Severus et Lucius sont réveillés ainsi que tout le clan d'Eléric. Tes amis sont passés ce matin, ils m'ont dire de te dire que tu ne t'inquiètes pas et que tu dois te reposer, ils s'occupent de tout.

-Ils sont partis déjà, ils ne m'ont pas attendu ?

-Remus tu n'es pas en état, comment veux-tu te rendre là-bas !

-J'aurai pu les aider, ils ne savent même pas où chercher !

-Joe reviendra forcement chez toi ou aux falaises, Remus. Les loups-garous ont cet instinct qui les font revenir là où ils se sentent en sécurité.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'un loup ressent ?

-J'en ai côtoyé un pendant des années et je ne le regrette nullement et j'ai beaucoup appris de lui.

-Un amant ? S'insurgea Lupin.

-Non, rigola Tardis en serrant la main de Remus dans la sienne. Mon père tout simplement.

-Et où est-il en ce moment ?

-Avant de rentrer comme professeur à Poudlard je l'ai mis en sécurité dans une meute, je savais qu'il y serait pris en charge et protégé par les siens.

-Comment s'appelle ton père, Tardis ? Demanda le loup qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme connaissait sa condition.

-Chad Cooper……et oui il est bien dans ta meute.

-Oui je me rappelle de cet homme, la cinquantaine, très affaibli, énuméra Remus. Je suis idiot de ne pas mettre rendu compte qu'il était ton père, vous vous ressemblez tellement.

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul tu comprends ? Ta meute était mon seul recours.

-Tu as bien fait ils prendront soin de lui, nous sommes là pour ça, pour nous entraider. Et je dois dire que maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu étais au courant pour moi.

-Je voulais simplement être rassuré et le professeur Dumbledore a compris ça, il savait que je ne parlerais à personne d'autre. Je voulais le meilleur pour mon père, et tu étais le meilleur Remus.

Le jeune homme rangea la trousse de soin et recouvrit le lycan sous une pile de couvertures bien chaude, il savait que les loups avaient froid après un pareil contrecoup et qu'il leur fallait aussi beaucoup de repos.

-As-tu dormi ? Interrogea le lycan qui essaya de garder ses yeux ouverts en attendant la réponse.

-Non mon amour, j'étais trop angoissé pour ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux quelques secondes, avoua Tardis. Je pensais à toi derrière cette porte, seul. Je priais pour quelle s'ouvre au plus vite Remus et j'avais mal d'entendre tes cris.

-Alors viens près de moi, l'invita le professeur de défenses. Juste pour dormir, juste te tenir contre moi.

Le jeune sorcier se déshabilla puis rejoignit l'ancien Griffondor dans la chaleur des couvertures, Remus l'attira contre lui et souffla contre son cou puis ses mains enserrèrent le corps fin de Tardis et il s'endormit un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

Au loin, au square Grimaurd, Severus ressortit de la maison déçu, le jeune loup n'était pas là ou alors il n'était pas encore rentré de sa nuit.

-Où crois-tu qu'il soit ? Demanda Harry en rongeant son frein. Il n'est pas fou au point de revenir ici quand même !

-Je ne sais pas Harry, répondit l'homme avec au fond des yeux une lueur incendiaire. Il est possible qu'il revienne, il ne doit pas être au courant que nous sommes toujours vivants et puisque son complice est à Poudlard au secret je pense qu'il va revenir ici. Il n'a aucune raison de faire autrement !

-Que fait-on alors ? Questionna Lucius qui n'aimait pas rester debout au milieu du trottoir alors que des moldus curieux les regardaient bizarrement.

-Nous allons entrer et l'attendre bien tranquillement, je suis sûr qu'il va revenir, décida Eléric en empoignant la main de Draco et en l'entraînant dans la maison de Remus.

-Suivons-les et nous verrons bien, approuva Severus. Si dans une heure il n'est pas là et bien nous aviserons.

Les cinq hommes entrèrent dans la maison et tous s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant l'arrivée d'un jeune loup qui ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'un comité d'accueil un peu spéciale l'attendait. Lucius posa sur la maison un sort qui empêcherait toute personne d'en sortir tant que lui ne l'aurait pas autorisé.

Les hommes n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, Severus pensa pour le coup que le petit prétentieux ne doutait de rien et qu'à force de se croire le plus fort il finirait par en tomber de haut.

Les hommes ne bougèrent pas de leur place, ils attendirent patients que le jeune lycan passe par là car forcement il devrait passer devant la porte qui était grande ouverte et qui donnait sur le couloir qui allait dans les chambres.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, Joe Fergus, alias John Greyback, sursauta violemment quand il les aperçut et sortit aussitôt sa baguette que Lucius fit venir à lui sans laisser aucune chance au loup de s'en servir.

-Bonjour monsieur Greyback, murmura Eléric d'une voix menaçante. On dirait que vous êtes surpris de nous voir !

-Hein ! Mais je……bafouilla le jeune fou en regardant autour de lui.

-Oui ? On vous écoute, susurra Severus ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? Ou alors vous allez nous dire que vous êtes innocent peut-être ?

-D'accord, articula rageusement John ou Joe. Vous savez et alors !

Harry se leva hors de lui.

-Et alors ! Tu oses demander ? Cria le Griffondor. Si Remus n'avait pas arrêté ton complice tout un clan disparaissait, qu'est-ce que ça t'aurait apporté ? Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?

-J'avais promis à mon père Potter, c'était sa vengeance, il ne vivait plus que pour ça.

-Mais sombre crétin il est mort ton père ! Pourquoi avoir voulu continuer ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, en faite aucun de vous ne peut comprendre alors pourquoi je vous l'expliquerai !

Lucius leva une main et attendit qu'Albus fasse son entrée avant de continuer la conversation.

-Je pensais bien vous trouver ici messieurs, annonça le vieil homme en entrant dans la pièce. Je reviens de Poudlard où je suis allé rendre une petite visite à notre jeune prisonnier.

-Qui est-il ? Demanda Severus. A l'heure qu'il est il a dû reprendre une apparence normale !

-Bien sûr mon ami, acquiesça Albus. Ce jeune homme se faisait appeler Matthew Galloway. Un jeune Serpentard qui avait été adopté à sa naissance par une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus tranquille.

-Pourquoi dites-vous se faisait appeler ? Demanda Lucius en voyant John Greyback devenir de plus en plus pâle et qui cherchait visiblement une porte de sortie.

-Après une petite séance de légilimencie, chose que je réprouve d'ordinaire vous le savez bien, il s'avère que ce jeune homme en réalité s'appelle David Greyback.

-Deux fils, pensa tout haut Severus. Oui bien sûr !

-Oui, continua le professeur Dumbledore. Mais un seul est un loup-garou, le plus jeune a été épargné et donné à une famille comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure.

-Il n'est pas responsable ! Hurla John. Je l'ai obligé, laissez-le tranquille !

-Il fallait y penser avant, gronda Eléric en se levant.

-J'ai aussi appris que c'était lui qui avait prévenu son père de votre double rôle messieurs, ajouta l'honorable vieillard.

-Quoi ! Ce petit avorton ? C'était lui ! Explosa Harry en s'éjectant de son siège et en menaçant le loup de sa baguette dont des étincelles sortaient en crépitant furieusement. Il ne va pas s'en tirer cette fois c'est moi qui vous le dis !

-Il n'avait pas le choix, le défendit John. Je l'ai forcé, il savait que s'il n'obéissait pas il en subirait les conséquences. Laissez-le partir !

-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, laissa tomber Lucius. Il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, vous méritez la mort tous les deux et sans autre forme de procès.

-J'ai peut-être une solution, dit Eléric en s'approchant du jeune lycan. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'accepter ou non et cela vaut aussi bien pour votre frère.

Le loup était là devant ses juges, tous le toisaient et attendaient la proposition du chef de clan. Une décision que nul n'oserait contester même les deux anciens mangemorts, même Albus ne s'y risquerait pas.

-Vous allez m'accompagner au clan, déclara le vampire de Draco sous les protestations des deux calices qui vitupéraient ardemment alors que Severus et Lucius eurent un mouvement de rébellion vite avorté.

-Vous allez me donner sept ans de votre vie chacun, ajouta-t-il en faisant taire Draco et Harry d'un geste de la main. Vous allez apprendre mon peuple, vous allez vivre parmi les miens et apprendre nos coutumes. Je ne tolérerai aucune remarque, aucun cri, aucune plainte, aucune velléité de complot ni aucune soif de vengeance quelconque monsieur Greyback. Il vous sera interdit de sortir de l'enceinte du château et de vous servir de votre magie cela va s'en dire !

-Je suis un loup, argumenta le fils de Fenrir.

-Nous nous en occuperons le moment venu, affirma Eléric. Je vous signale aussi que vous ne resterez pas les bras croisés et qu'à la première incartade se sera la mort pour vous deux, alors si j'étais vous je ferai attention car si vous avez des idées grotesques votre jeune frère en subira les conséquences.

-Tu vas leur laisser une chance de s'en sortir ? S'offusqua Draco. Et s'ils recommencent malgré tout ? Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

-Ils n'en n'auront pas envie, mon amour, tu peux me croire, le rassura le chef du clan des Dalianis.

-Je suis d'accord, souffla John en baissant la tête, sept ans de notre vie. Ce n'était pas cher payé et il le savait, ils méritaient la mort tous les deux et ça il le savait aussi, l'homme leur offrait une punition qui serait dure il n'en doutait pas.

-Merde non ! Il ne va tout de même pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, cria Harry en jetant sur le loup un doloris dès plus puissant pour se venger de toutes ses inquiétudes vite suivit par Draco qui jeta le même sort.

Personne ne songea à les arrêter, Severus et Lucius y veillaient personnellement. Le survivant et le Serpentard mirent fin au sort quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard de leurs vampires qui ne le leur reprochèrent pas. Ce n'était pas très humain mais l'avait-il été lui, le loup ?

-Bien, soupira Dumbledore en regardant le loup à terre qui soufflait laborieusement. Je vous attends à Poudlard, Eléric, pour récupérer le jeune Greyback.

Severus râla, le vieux fou devait être content, on avait épargné deux vie, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui voilà longtemps qu'on en parlerait plus de ces deux-là. Après tout les cimetières sont pleins de morts dont on ne connaît pas le non.

-Sur ce messieurs je vous salue, et n'oubliez pas Severus que demain l'école à besoin de vous.

-J'y serais, déclara le maître des potions en râlant d'agacement comme à ses habitudes.

-Hein ! Ah ça non alors ! Pas question, rouspéta Harry en se plaçant devant le directeur de l'école. Vous lui devait une semaine de repos et ce n'est pas négociable Albus.

-Mais ! Essaya le vampire aux yeux redevenus rouges.

-Severus tais-toi ! Alors Albus j'attends ? Gronda le calice aux yeux verts étincelants.

-Et bien soit je vous les accorde, je vais me mettre à la recherche d'un professeur dans ce cas Harry, répondit le vieil homme en regardant Draco.

-Ah non, Albus, rouspéta Eléric cette fois-ci. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de profiter de mon calice et il n'est pas question qu'on me l'enlève.

-Bien, dans ce cas je me mets à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre, lâcha le directeur en transplanant pour son école qu'il adorait plus que tout.

Les autres hommes exténués retournèrent chacun chez eux, ils espéraient tous que maintenant on les laisserait enfin tranquille et que personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de leur chercher des noises.

En repartant chez lui avec ses deux vampires Harry eut une pensée pour Remus, à l'heure qu'il est le loup devait se prélasser dans un lit avec à ses côtés un prof très attentif, un Tardis aux anges ou en enfer c'était selon !

Et en effet Harry ne se trompait pas, un loup au mieux de sa forme agrippé aux hanches de son amant, qui avait le nez dans l'oreille, le pilonnait ardemment. Son membre lourd et long qui avait arrachait à Tardis quelques minutes auparavant une exclamation de surprise lui faisait connaître des sensations jamais égalées jusque-là.

Les deux hommes s'aimèrent avec passion, Remus sut qu'il avait trouvé celui avec qui il aimerait vivre et quand Tardis prononça dans le creux de son oreille qu'il l'aimait, le loup l'embrassa avec vigueur. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, un peu de bonheur.

FIN


End file.
